


Memorias de la navegante

by miladypain



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, One Piece Universe, POV Nami (One Piece), Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miladypain/pseuds/miladypain
Summary: ¿Y si Sanji y Nami se hubieran enamorado desde la primera vez que se vieron? La historia entre ambos, narrada en primera persona por su protagonista."Yo no elegí nada de esto. No elegí enamorarme de él."
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero dejar muy claro que la totalidad de personajes, nombres, criaturas, lugares y situaciones que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen por completo a Eiichiro Oda, autor y creador de One Piece.  
> Yo sólo voy a limitarme a trazar una historia con algunos de sus personajes, intentando ajustarme al canon todo lo posible para alcanzar un mayor realismo.  
> Imagen: no he conseguido encontrar al autor del fanart, la encontré en una búsqueda con google imágenes  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Narrada en fragmentos en primera persona, esta es la historia de amor entre Nami y Sanji, desde su primer encuentro hasta el estado actual de la saga.

Hace ya varias semanas que viajo con ellos. Luffy y Zoro fueron de gran ayuda para desvalijar a ese payaso acomplejado y Usopp… bueno, no se puede decir que sea un gran apoyo en combate, pero al menos nos ha conseguido un barco.

Un barco… no es muy grande, pero es un barco. Podría hacerme con él y marcharme lejos, muy lejos. Donde nadie me conozca, donde pueda ser otra persona… ¡No! ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Nunca podría hacerle eso a Nojiko y el resto. Vamos, Nami, ya queda poco. Con lo que le robé a Buggy y lo que consiga de vender este barco, casi tendré los cien millones de Berries.

Luffy dio un grito que me sobresaltó. Por fin hemos llegado al restaurante donde nos guiaban esos dos espadachines conocidos de Zoro. Luffy se ha decidido a reclutar a un cocinero, una idea bastante estúpida ya que un médico nos sería más útil. ¿Nos? ¿Por qué digo nos? Ni siquiera me considero parte de esta tripulación de tontos.

“Baratie” leo que pone en el cartel. No está mal teniendo en cuenta que es un restaurante apartado de todo en mitad del East Blue. De pronto, una bala de cañón impacta en el restaurante. Con origen en nuestro barco. Creo que me he unido a la tripulación más inútil del mundo.

Luffy está trabajando de camarero. No es una broma. El capitán de la tripulación a la que falsamente me he unido está trabajando como camarero. Me sentiría humillada si no fuera porque a semejante estúpido me será súper fácil robarle.

Zoro y Usopp bromean sentados junto a mí. No me gusta la idea de que vayamos a gastar parte del dinero que planeo robar en comer.

− ¿Han decidido qué tomar? −pregunta una voz junto a mí que me hace dar un brinco.

El camarero es tan silencioso que no le he oído llegar. Me giro a mirarlo, y mi corazón se acelera inexplicablemente.

Alto y rubio, el joven sirve agua despreocupadamente en nuestros vasos. Viste un traje negro con una elegante camisa azul. No son prendas ajustadas, pero debajo de ellas se intuyen músculos bien ejercitados. Tiene unos labios carnosos sobre los que descansa un cigarrillo humeante, y un poco más abajo, en la barbilla, se distingue una perilla no muy tupida.

Él se gira entonces hacia mí por primera vez y me mira. Qué profundos ojos azules. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me quedo mirando embobada a este camarero? Aparto la mirada e intento engancharme a la conversación de Zoro y Usopp.

Entonces un brazo rodea mi silla mientras una mano sitúa delante de mí un plato con un jugoso bistec. Busco de quién proviene este extraño gesto y me encuentro sorprendentemente cerca al elegante camarero, sólo que ahora la expresión de su rostro ha cambiado radicalmente.

Me contempla como el cazador que mira a su presa. Sonríe demasiado y apenas parpadea. Es inquietante y perturbador. Y ahora que me fijo… tiene una ceja extraña, ¿en forma de espiral? ¿Qué le pasa a este tío?

−Qué bella señorita, permítame ofrecerle el plato estrella de la casa −me dice con una voz estridente y aguda.

− ¿El plato de la casa? Ni hablar, es demasiado caro −respondo sin pensar.

Zoro me dirige una rápida mirada, sopesando mi comentario.

−Por supuesto, una joven tan linda no tiene que pagar nada, todos tus gastos corren a cuenta de la casa −responde el camarero alejándose un paso y moviendo exageradamente.

¿Pero qué le ocurre al rarito este? ¿Realmente va en serio? Mientras le miro confusa, el camarero detecta a otra chica joven en otra mesa, y sin mediar más palabra, se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia ella. Repite el mismo ritual de ofrecer comida gratis. ¿De verdad piensa que eso le puede funcionar con alguna mujer? Paso de él y empiezo a comer. La verdad es que el bistec es el más delicioso que he probado nunca.

Le traen a Zoro y Usopp sus platos y la comida transcurre con completa normalidad. Nadie se nos acerca. Entonces, el camarero ligón se cruza en mi campo de visión de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no está hablando con otra mujer, sino con otro camarero. La verdad es que es muy guapo sin esa expresión de salido en la cara.

¿Qué me está pasando? Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo entre hombres pez y piratas mayores que han bajado mucho mi listón. Volver a ver a alguien de atractivo normal me ha chocado, eso es todo.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí no puede evitar pensar que Zoro no era un viejo ni un hombre pez y no me quedé embobada mirándole cuando lo conocí…


	2. El primer hombre que me hizo llorar para bien

Es de noche, y el barco duerme. Llevo haciendo guardia estos últimos días, y Luffy y el resto no han tratado de impedírmelo. Necesito estar a solas, pensar, reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado. Se lo agradezco desde lo más profundo, aunque no encuentre las palabras para expresarlo en voz alta.

Una punzada de dolor en el hombro me recorre el brazo y pongo mi mano sobre la herida reciente. Duele más ahora que cuando el cuchillo entraba y salía de mi piel por mi propia mano. El recuerdo de ese momento trae de nuevo a mi mente todos los demás.

Arlong, sus piratas, años de esclavitud bajo su mando… Noto que dos lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y entierro la cabeza en las rodillas. Es un acto aprendido, encogerme para ocultar cuando lloro, así los hombres pez no podían ver mis lágrimas.

Es una tontería en este momento, ya que todos se acostaron hace rato y yo estoy sentada bajo los árboles de mandarinas que nos llevamos de Cocoyasi, mi hogar. Pero supongo que no es fácil dejar todo el pasado atrás de golpe.

− ¿Te vuelve a doler la herida, Nami? − pregunta una voz junto a mí, asustándome.

Me seco las lágrimas a toda prisa y respiro fuerte por la nariz. Miro a Sanji, de pie junto a mí, mirándome a su vez con expresión preocupada.

− No estaba llorando − me apresuro a mentir.

− No he dicho que lo estuvieras − responde él sosteniéndome la mirada.

Bien visto. Rompo el contacto visual porque no soporto cómo me está mirando. De todos mis nakamas, es con el que menos quiero hablar ahora mismo.

− ¿Qué haces despierto todavía? − pregunto cambiando de tema.

− Estaba terminando de recoger y organizar la cocina. A este barco le hacía falta un buen cocinero de manera urgente − se sienta a mi lado, por desgracia, pues me apetece estar sola −. Y también te he preparado esto − añade poniendo delante de mí lo que parece un flan.

Cojo el plato y me quedo mirándolo. Huele delicioso, con ese aroma tan peculiar…

− Es de mandarina − aclara Sanji−. Me he tomado la libertad de coger unas cuantas para preparártelo.

No sé qué decir. Sanji hace cosas así todo el tiempo, pero normalmente dice cosas propias de un baboso, o me mira como si fuera un trozo de carne. Ahora, simplemente, contempla el horizonte mientras se enciende un cigarrillo que le ilumina levemente el rostro. Sí, decididamente es muy guapo.

− Llorar es bueno, ¿sabes? − dice de pronto en voz baja−. Hace salir lo malo de nuestro interior, dejando sitio para las cosas buenas que deben venir. Que ese espadachín estúpido no te convenza de que es de débiles ni nada parecido.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por mi rostro, pero esta vez no las intento contener. Pruebo un bocado del flan de Sanji, aunque me cuesta tragar por el nudo que tengo en la garganta.

− Está delicioso − musito.

El cocinero no dice nada, sólo compone una media sonrisa y cierra los ojos.

− ¿Por qué luchaste contra los hombres pez? − le pregunto impulsivamente−. No me conocías de nada, para ti sólo era una mujer que acababa de traicionar a su tripulación.

− No fue por lo que eras para mí, es por lo que eras para Luffy.

Lo miro de reojo, aunque él permanece con los ojos cerrados. Sanji había aparecido en Arlong Park junto a Luffy y el resto dispuesto a luchar contra los hombres pez. Supuse que se había unido a la tripulación, pero en realidad nadie ha mencionado el tema. Tengo la tentación de preguntarle por qué pero… quién soy yo para cuestionar nada, después de lo que he hecho.

− No eres una mala persona, Nami − dice de pronto. Me asusta como prácticamente me ha leído el pensamiento−. Sólo llevas demasiado tiempo fingiéndolo.

Esas palabras me calan más hondo de lo que esperaba. ¿Podría llevar razón, después de todo?

− Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas − le replico medio en broma.

− Eso ni lo dudes − responde él a su vez, dando una larga calada y expulsando el humo.

Permanecemos en silencio durante un rato más. El arrullar de las olas, el suave balanceo del barco, agua en todas las direcciones… Parece que el mundo se ha detenido en este instante. El cigarrillo de Sanji se consume, y es la única prueba de que el tiempo sigue avanzando. Finalmente él se pone en pie y coge el plato vacío del flan con una mano, mientras se mete la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón.

− No fue sólo por Luffy, ¿sabes? − susurra sin mirarme directamente, aunque yo sí que lo miro fijamente−. Yo también vi lo que pasaba en ese pueblo, y lo que hiciste durante años para mantenerlos a salvo. Nami, te salvé porque me creí más a la chica que se sacrificó por su familia que a la ladrona que traicionó a su tripulación.

Parpadeo perpleja, de nuevo sin saber qué decir. Es sorprendente cómo ese hombre puede decir tantas estupideces durante el día y luego robarme el aliento con una simple frase.

− En fin, yo me acuesto ya, estoy cansado. Si te cansas y quieres un relevo, avísanos.

Lo veo desaparecer mientras baja las escaleras y sonrío por primera vez en muchos días.

Me alegro de que Sanji viaje en este barco.


	3. La primera vez que le vi de verdad

Así que esto es Loguetown. La ciudad del principio y el final, lugar de nacimiento y muerte del pirata más famoso de nuestra época: Gold Roger.

Pues me la imaginaba más grande.

En fin, al menos la ropa es buena y barata en las tiendas… y fácil de robar. Bueno, creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba, es hora de volver al barco. Espero que esos idiotas no tarden mucho. Zoro, Usopp y Sanji han dicho algo de hacer unas compras, aunque el que más me preocupa es Luffy, que quería ir a ver el lugar de ejecución de Gold Roger…

Al girar la esquina veo que Sanji está detenido en un puesto donde venden pescado, revisando la mercancía. Por suerte, él no me ha visto a mí. La verdad es que me apetecía estar un rato a solas, únicamente comprando, para olvidarme de todo. Y con Sanji revoloteando a mi alrededor soltando piropos de babosos, eso sería imposible.

Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se fije en mí, decido, pero entonces me doy cuenta de una cosa. La dependienta del puesto de pescado… es bastante mona. Y Sanji está mirando el pescado y hablándole normal. ¿Seguro que es él? Entrecierro los ojos y miro mejor. El traje negro, la ceja rizada, el cigarro, su perilla de pocos días que le queda tan bien… Sí, no cabe duda, es Sanji.

¿Pero qué me pasa? Se supone que no quiero que me vea, y aquí estoy, espiándolo yo. Sanji compra finalmente un pez, un atún parece, y mientras la chica se lo envuelve, mira alrededor, reparando en mí. Rápidamente pierde su expresión de persona normal y vuelve el pervertido.

Odio que haga eso. ¿Por qué se porta así conmigo? A Luffy y los demás les trata normal, ¿por qué no puede hablarme a mí como a una igual sólo por ser mujer? No sé qué pretende, molestarme, reírse de mí o si realmente quiere algo más y cree que es la mejor manera de… No, cómo va a ser eso, siempre es así con todas las mujeres, es imposible que quiera lo mismo de todas… ¿o sí?

Pero no estaba tratando de esa manera a la dependienta hace un momento, sin embargo. Me acerco hasta el puesto, donde está saludándome con el brazo.

− Nami, ¿tú también de compras, preciosa? − me dice cogiendo la bolsa que le tiende la dependienta y comenzamos a andar a la vez−. ¿Qué llevas, ropa? Seguro que toda te queda de muerte.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, ya estamos.

− Pues sí, necesito un buen fondo de armario, ya que no sabemos a dónde nos llevará este viaje. Podemos encontrarnos con condiciones extremas de frío y calor… Así que cuando quieras tú y yo podemos intercambiarnos toda nuestra ropa − le dijo con voz sensual y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

No sé por qué he dicho eso. En el momento me ha parecido buena idea, quizá si pillo por sorpresa a Sanji deje de comportarse por un momento como un baboso… Pues no, parece que sólo lo he empeorado, ahora balbucea cosas inteligibles mientras da palmadas y baila a mi alrededor.

Caminamos un rato más así y no sé dónde meterme de la vergüenza, nos está mirando todo el mundo por culpa de este imbécil. A lo mejor es que tiene un problema y carece de habilidades sociales cuando tiene que tratar con mujeres. En ese caso no debería cabrearme… sería como enfadarme con un enfermo real.

Mientras pienso esto pasamos por delante de otro puesto donde venden pescado, esta vez el dependiente es un hombre. Sanji deja de hacer sonidos de ciervo agonizante y se aparta de mí para mirar el puesto.

Y ahí está otra vez. El chico de mi edad, con una actitud normal, y atractivo hasta cierto punto. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tiene una sonrisa muy bonita cuando no está fumando cigarrillos.

− ¿Vas a comprar más pescado? − pregunto poniéndome junto a él y señalando el que ya lleva consigo.

− Puede que lo haga − contesta él, parece que más para sí mismo que para responderme a mí−. Es barato para esta calidad, y no sé cuándo podremos volver a aprovisionarnos.

− Pero vamos a estar en el mar, podemos pescar cuando queramos − le susurro por si alguien alrededor nos oye.

− No sé qué tipo de peces habrá en Grand Line, pero desde luego serán bastante distintos a los de aquí en el East Blue. Me llevará un tiempo cogerles el punto perfecto para cocinarlos…

Sigue hablando de cocina mientras paga y retomamos el paso. Un momento… ¿está hablándome como a una persona normal? Ahora me da miedo incluso respirar mal por si vuelve el pervertido.

− ...por supuesto, sería mucho más fácil si encontráramos el All Blue…

− Sanji, ¿realmente crees en la existencia del All Blue? − le pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

Él se detiene de pronto y tengo que girarme para mirarlo.

− Pues claro que sí. Existe, y vamos a encontrarlo.

− Pero geográficamente es imposible que exista un lugar donde confluyan los cuatro océanos.

− Geográficamente tampoco tiene sentido que una isla permanezca oculta al mundo durante años y ahí tienes a los marines y los piratas buscando el One Piece sin descanso.

− Es distinto, porque hubo una persona que afirmó su existencia. El All Blue sólo es una leyenda.

− Raftel es una leyenda también, la única prueba de su existencia es la palabra de un muerto.

Eso es cierto. Tanto el One Piece como el All Blue no son más que mitos, pero sin embargo Luffy y Sanji creen en ellos como el navegante cree en el agua aunque no pueda verla por la niebla… Espera, eso es. Ahora estoy viendo al verdadero Sanji, lo otro sólo es su fachada. Una fachada que no sé por qué mantiene, pero no es real.

− Geográficamente no tiene sentido, pero yo se lo daré cuando lo encontremos − le digo mirándolo con determinación.

Sanji se queda mirándome por un momento, y finalmente me dirige una media sonrisa. La mitad de una sonrisa más auténtica que todas las anteriores que me ha dirigido. Es muy guapo cuando sonríe así.

Noto que empiezo a ponerme roja, así que le doy la espalda y sigo andando. Oigo que me sigue. Yo también sonrío sin que me vea. Le había juzgado mal. Hoy por primera vez he visto lo que Luffy vio desde el principio. Realmente sólo descubres a una persona cuando ésta te habla de sus sueños y anhelos más profundos.

− ...rápido, ¡van a ejecutar a un pirata en la misma plataforma...!

− ...parece un chico joven con un sombrero de paja muy raro…

La gente a nuestro alrededor camina apresurada y hablando emocionada, en dirección a la plaza. Me giro a mirar a Sanji, que también lo ha oído todo.

− Ve a buscarlos mientras yo voy fletando el barco − le digo cogiendo todas sus bolsas junto con las mías− . Daos prisa, si Luffy hace alguna tontería, podría llamar la atención de los marines.


	4. Los primeros miedos como piratas

Giro mi cerveza distraídamente sobre la barra. Sinceramente, no tengo ánimo para beber. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para que además ésta empiece a darme vueltas.

El log pose de mi muñeca parece pesar como diez kilos. Con todo lo sucedido con esa ballena, no había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo, pero ahora estamos aquí, descansando en esta taberna de Whiskey Peak y con toda la noche por delante para pensar.

Es real, hemos entrado en Grand Line. Hasta ahora, había sido sólo algo abstracto, pero de pronto me veo aquí, esto está pasando de verdad. Ahora soy pirata, y vamos en busca del One Piece sin saber qué nos encontraremos.

El resto sí parecen estar disfrutando de la comida y la bebida. Me giro a mirarlos, Zoro bebe sake como si no hubiera un mañana, exactamente en la misma proporción en que Luffy come carne mientras bromea con Usopp. Y luego aparte, Sanji está en una mesa rodeado de mujeres con cara de estar en el paraíso.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y resoplo. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan superficial y coleccionar personas como el que colecciona cromos? Permanezco un rato mirando el log pose, que no deja de moverse mientras se orienta hacia la siguiente isla.

Noto que alguien se apoya en la barra a mi lado, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Me vuelvo para decirle que se aparte, creyendo que es algún pirata borracho que intenta ligar. Pero no, es Sanji. Me mira normal, es decir, que no pone su cara de baboso pervertido.

− ¿Estás bien, Nami? − me pregunta.

− No tan bien como vosotros, especialmente tú − le contesto secamente.

Demasiado brusca, ¿y si se piensa que estoy celosa o algo así? Veo que él mira alternativamente hacia la mesa llena de mujeres y a mí. Genial, lo está pensando. Tengo que decir algo para dejar claro que me da absolutamente igual lo que haga.

− Las mujeres somos algo más que trozos de carne que usas para tu diversión, ¿sabes? − añado antes de que pueda decirme nada.

− Pues claro − responde sonriendo−, todas las personas merecemos el mismo respeto. Esas chicas y yo hemos dejado bien claro lo que esperamos respectivamente antes de… de que pase algo.

− Eso es genial − vuelvo a mirar mi cerveza sin tocar−. Aunque deberías volver a la mesa, te echarán de menos.

− Puede ser − veo de reojo que coge un taburete y se siente a mi lado−. Pero algunas prefieren la compañía de las demás antes que la mía − me susurra con una sonrisa cómplice que no puedo evitar que me contagie−. ¿Qué te pasa, Nami? En serio.

Me mira tan intensamente que estoy a punto de sonrojarme.

− No es nada. Sólo que… bueno, ahora somos piratas. A ratos no me lo creo, y supongo que me está costando asumirlo más que a vosotros.

− Te entiendo, a mí me ocurre igual. Hace un mes, tenía asumido que mi vida sería igual para siempre, de cocinero en el Baratie. Y ahora han cambiado tantas cosas…

− No volveremos a tener un hogar fijo − le confieso lo que llevo pensando semanas−. Quiero decir, nada me hace más feliz que haberos conocido y que seamos como una familia pero…

− ...pero ahora sólo nos queda huir adelante, siempre − completa mi frase.

Los dos permanecemos un rato callados, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Alrededor, veo que Zoro no está y que Luffy sale al exterior.

− No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada, Nami − me dice al cabo de un rato−. No me arrepiento ni un ápice de haberme unido a la tripulación, pero asimilar todas las cosas que ya no podré hacer… es difícil.

− Sí… ya no podemos formar una familia estable, por ejemplo − digo acordándome de Bellmere−. Un pirata pierde esa opción al enrolarse, su familia es su tripulación.

− A mí eso no me preocupa, nunca ha estado en mis planes − su mirada se ensombrece al decir esto, y procede a encender un cigarrillo.

− ¿Nunca? ¿Por qué? Es decir… es evidente que las mujeres te gustan.

− Sería muy irresponsable por mi parte enamorarme de alguien − da una larga calada y expulsa el humo.

− ¿Irresponsable? ¿Por enamorarte de alguien?

− Qué más da − dice rascándose la barbilla, como arrepentido de haber hablado de más−. De todas maneras ya no tengo esa opción, ahora que soy pirata.

− ¿Por eso intentas ligar con literalmente todo lo que se mueve?

− Por eso y porque si te soy sincero, que no quiera nada emocional con ninguna mujer no implica que no quiera nada físico con algunas.

Bueno, lo que dice tiene sentido. Y mientras deje claras sus intenciones y no haga daño a nadie… La verdad es que desde su punto de vista, su actitud no me enfada tanto. Pero me inspira una cierta tristeza, esa forma de actuar no es sino otra barrera.

− Ten cuidado de que nadie sienta nada por ti tampoco, Sanji − le digo−. Lo último que yo querría sería enamorarme de un pirata.

Me doy cuenta de que tiene la cabeza en la barra, durmiendo. Me enfado momentáneamente por haberme dejado hablando sola, pero no me dura mucho. Nunca lo había visto dormido, y tiene una expresión tan dulce con el cigarro apagado en los labios…

Un momento, en realidad, no parece estar dormido. Y no había dado muestras de cansancio en todo el rato. Lo sacudo con fuerza por el hombro pero Sanji no reacciona. En tensión, miro a mi alrededor. Queda muy poca gente en la taberna y Usopp, en una mesa, también está inconsciente con la misma expresión que Sanji.

Algo no va bien. Tengo que encontrar a Luffy.


	5. El primero en llegar

Little Garden se aleja en el horizonte. Bueno, quizá es más correcto decir que nosotros nos alejamos de la isla, pero la idea es que avanzamos a la siguiente isla. Según nos ha explicado Vivi, nuestra siguiente parada, Drum, tiene un clima invernal muy frío.

Es impresionante como el clima tropical de Little Garden puede coexistir tan cerca de otro tan distinto como el de Drum. Estornudo. Vaya, parece que mi cuerpo ya se va preparando para ese frío.

Abandono la popa del barco para ir a ver el timón. Un escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo. La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien hoy. Esta noche he dormido poco y mal. Entro en la cocina, y para mi sorpresa está vacía. Esperaba encontrar a Sanji preparando algo de comer. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de verle ni nada. Seguro que está por ahí molestando a la pobre Vivi.

Una punzada de dolor me taladra las sienes y me tengo que apoyar en la mesa un momento. El cansancio me está pasando más factura de lo que creía. Voy a comprobar que el timón está en su rumbo y me echo un rato. Perfecto, todo está correcto.

Salgo a la cubierta para avisar que me voy a descansar y que vigilen la dirección en mi ausencia.

− Chicos, ¿podéis vigilar el timón durante un rato? − pregunto en voz alta.

Luffy y Usopp están pescando por la borda, hablando y riendo entre ellos. Zoro está durmiendo en el suelo junto a sus katanas. Sanji está bailoteando alrededor de Vivi, que juega con el pato, Carue.

Nadie me oye. En realidad, la voz apenas me ha salido del cuerpo. Me noto muy débil, incluso para gritar. Tendré que acercarme más a ellos. Cuando llego a las escaleras y estiro el pie para bajar el primer escalón, todo se balancea con una sacudida. Consigo agarrarme a la barandilla.

El resto no parece haber notado nada, pero el mundo sigue dando vueltas. Noto como mi mano se suelta y me precipito hacia delante.

− ¡Nami! − oigo que grita una voz a lo lejos.

No logro distinguir quién me ha llamado. Todo se ha vuelto oscuro, y noto como pierdo la consciencia mientras espero el golpe contra el suelo. Pero cuando este llega, es menos duro de lo que esperaba. Un momento, no estoy en el suelo, alguien me sostiene en brazos.

Hago un esfuerzo para enfocar la vista y distingo a Sanji mirándome desde muy cerca. En su rostro hay una expresión preocupada que no he visto hasta ahora. Siento una punzada de algo cálido en mi interior. Me siento segura en sus brazos.

Intento decirle algo, pero me fallan las fuerzas. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, y lo último que oigo antes de perder el conocimiento es el ruido de pasos acercándose.

− Está ardiendo − la voz de Sanji también se pierde en la lejanía.

−−−−−−−−− 

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, sólo veo imágenes borrosas pasando ante mí. Estoy en la cama, en el camarote. El resto están sentados alrededor de la cama, turnándose. Sé que hablan, pero la fiebre me hace perder el sentido de forma intermitente y no sé qué dicen.

El rostro que más se repite, tanto solo como acompañado de los demás, es el de Sanji. Debe ser efecto de la fiebre, porque tengo la sensación de que pasa las noches aquí, y él también tiene que descansar, ¿no?

−−−−−−−−−−−

Me muevo. Alguien está cargando conmigo. Sanji, es lo primero que pienso, pero le veo caminando a mi lado al abrir los ojos. Entonces veo el sombrero de paja ante mí. Claro, es Luffy. Tengo tanto frío… un momento, ¿esto es nieve? Parece que estamos subiendo por una montaña. ¿A dónde vamos?

−−−−−−−−−−−

Me despierto y abro los ojos. He dormido profundamente con un sueño reparador por primera vez en días. Y parece que no tengo fiebre, o delirios por lo menos. Estoy acostada en una cama, me incorporo y miro alrededor. No reconozco el sitio.

− ¿Luffy? − digo en voz alto−. ¿Sanji? ¿Chicos?

En ese momento oigo pasos que se acercan y la puerta se abre. Abro la boca para preguntar dónde estamos, creyendo que es alguien de la tripulación… ¿ESO ES UN RENO?

−−−−−−−−−−−−

Contemplo el espectáculo maravillada desde la cubierta del barco. El rumbo ya está establecido y puedo dejar el timón durante un rato. Es una escena preciosa, la nieve rosa cae sobre la isla de Drum, de donde nos alejamos, simulando cerezos en flor.

Miro al resto, que observan igual de extasiados que yo. En la popa del barco, subiendo las escaleras, veo que Sanji sonríe con un cigarro en los labios. Dudo durante un rato, y finalmente me acerco a él y me apoyo en la barandilla a su lado.

− ¿Cómo te encuentras? − me pregunta él mirándome de reojo.

− Recuperada casi del todo. Chopper no deja de comprobar mi estado a cada instante, así que no puedo empeorar − contesto, y ambos nos giramos para contemplar al resto de la tripulación que contemplan extasiados el espectáculo.

− Oye… − empiezo a decir con un susurro− gracias por acompañar a Luffy a llevarme al castillo. Me han contado que casi no lo cuentas.

Sanji sonríe a medias y vuelve a mirar hacia la isla.

− Bueno, Luffy necesitaba ayuda y alguien tenía que ir, ¿no? Lo habría hecho por cualquiera.

Noto cómo me ruborizo. ¿No creerá que yo creo...?

− Ya lo sé, no estaba insinuando que… Ya sé que tú no, es decir, habría sido igual si el resto hubieran… 

Sanji me mira fijamente y no deja de sonreír ¿Por qué yo no puedo dejar de balbucear cuando me mira así? Hablar así de estúpida ante él hace que me enfade conmigo misma.

− ¡Lo que intento decir es únicamente gracias! − exclamo en voz alta sin darme cuenta, pero rápidamente vuelvo a susurrar−. Y se lo diría a cualquier otro que me hubiera acompañado, como has dicho. Tú tampoco especialmente importante para mí.

Él da una larga calada al cigarro, y sigue sin perder esa sonrisa tan bonita… ¡¿pero por qué pienso esto justo ahora?!

− Yo he dicho que lo habría hecho por cualquier otro, no que tú no seas especialmente importante para mí.

Tenía preparada la réplica perfecta, pero esto me deja descolocada… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Veo cómo se pone serio de repente, y esa expresión me recuerda algo…

− ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido a por mí cuando me desmayé? − le pregunto al darme cuenta−. Estabas jugando con Vivi, distraído. Luffy y Usopp estaban mucho más cerca que tú…

− Simplemente te vi antes que ellos.

− No. Eras el más alejado con diferencia y aún así me cogiste antes de caer. Tendrías que haber estado pendiente…

Dejo de hablar cuando él extiende su mano hasta posarla sobre mi mandíbula. Me acaricia la mejilla suavemente con el pulgar. El tacto de su piel es más suave de lo que me habría imaginado, y hace que se me acelere el corazón.

− Nunca me perdonaría que te pasara nada, Nami − me susurra tan bajo que apenas lo oigo.

Parece que se debate entre acercarse más o no, pero finalmente deja caer la mano y se aleja hacia la cocina. Yo me quedo allí en la cubierta, procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar. Me toco la cara en el lugar donde Sanji me ha acariciado, evocando la sensación que me ha provocado su caricia.


	6. El primer pensamiento de perderte

La luna está en cuarto menguante esta noche, pero brilla todavía con fuerza. Me siento a contemplarla en un banco de piedra de un balcón del palacio de Alubarna. Es más de medianoche, y hay tanta paz… No se oye ni un ruido, en contraste con el ajetreado ambiente que persiste durante el día.

Hace tres días de la batalla contra Cocodrilo. Luffy lleva durmiendo todo este tiempo, pero venció. Vencimos, mejor dicho. Se me hace extraño pensar en mí misma en estos términos, pero más extraño todavía me resulta lo fácil que me ha resultado formar parte de todo. Supongo que cada vez soy más pirata, y esto es lo que los piratas hacen todo el tiempo.

− ¿Eres tú, Nami? − oigo que dice una voz.

− Sanji − respondo volviéndome hacia él.

El cocinero también sale al exterior del balcón y se acerca a mí. Lleva una camiseta y unos pantalones de deporte, ni rastro de sus característicos trajes. Esa ropa le da un aire más informal y despreocupado. Le sienta bien, pero no pienso decírselo para despertar al pervertido que hay en él. Aunque realmente… últimamente no se pone en plan salido cuando estamos a solas…

− ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? − me pregunta sonriendo.

− De noche no − niego−, hay demasiado silencio. Cuando cierro los ojos, me viene a la mente todo: las nuevas recompensas, las batallas que hemos librado, nuestro próximo destino…

Él no responde inmediatamente, sino que saca su paquete de cigarrillos y se enciende uno.

− ¿Quieres pasear? − dice expulsando el humo tras la primera calada.

Dudo momentáneamente. ¿Es una oferta sincera o una treta del mujeriego? Le miro a los ojos. Hay que fijarse para verlo, pero los ojos de Sanji son azules, ese tono azul que adquiere el cielo nocturno en las proximidades de la luna cuando brilla. Y transmiten calidez y calma.

Acepto su petición y empezamos a caminar juntos. El palacio real de los Nefertari tiene muchos patios y jardines exteriores, todavía dentro de las murallas. En algunos de ellos todavía se ven las huellas de la batalla contra Cocodrilo, pero Sanji los evita a propósito.

− A mí me ocurría lo mismo las primeras noches − dice con voz amable−. No podía conciliar el sueño por la noche, únicamente dormía pequeñas siestas durante el día cuando oía el jaleo de los demás en cubierta.

− Oh, por eso tenías tantas ojeras cuando llegamos a la Reverse Mountain. Yo creía que no dormías porque no dabas abasto cocinando para Luffy.

Sanji suelta una carcajada que rápidamente ahoga, siendo consciente de la hora.

− ¿Cómo conseguiste superarlo? − le pregunto poniéndome seria de nuevo.

− Es simple, llegamos a Whiskey Peak, y luego a Drum, donde conocí a varias chicas… es fácil caer rendido en la cama después de echar un…

Le doy un empujón con fastidio. Ahí está, el baboso salido de siempre. Pero me está mirando divertido, no con lujuria, ¿no?

− Venga, Nami, es broma − me dice dándome otro empujón suave−. Sabes que no me separé de ti esos días.

El corazón me da un vuelco al recordar lo de Drum. Literalmente no se separó de mí cuando caí enferma. Ni un sólo momento.

− ¿En qué pensabas cuando te ibas a dormir cuando estabas con Arlong? − pregunta de pronto, adoptando una expresión más seria, aunque no preocupada del todo.

Esto me pilla de sorpresa. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en esa época, y noto una punzada en el estómago.

− Pensaba poco − contesto con un hilo de voz−. Principalmente tenía miedo por cabrear a alguien de la banda de Arlong, o de que mis mapas no fueran lo bastante buenos y finalmente él se enfureciera y la pagara con el pueblo.

− Pues la próxima vez que no puedas dormir, recuerda eso. Y piensa que ahora sólo es parte del pasado. Que venga lo que tenga que venir, será mejor.

Es un buen consejo, aunque no digo nada en voz alta. Continúo sumida en mis pensamientos mientras caminamos. Sanji tampoco añade nada hasta que yo rompo el silencio.

− ¿Tú pensabas en tu vida en el Baratie? Parecía que eras feliz allí.

− No siempre he vivido en el restaurante − dice con voz amarga y frunciendo el entrecejo.

No sé si debería preguntar más, porque Sanji mira fijamente hacia delante y su mente parece muy lejos de aquí. Él mismo parece notarlo rápidamente, porque sacude la cabeza y vuelve a mirarme sonriendo.

− Oye, me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya puedes caminar bien − comenta para cambiar de tema−. Zoro dice que te destrozaste el pie peleando.

− Ah sí, pero al final tampoco es para tanto. Fue más impactante verme el pie atravesado de lado a lado que la propia herida en sí. Chopper ha dicho que no ha atravesado hueso, y que el músculo sanará bien.

Empezamos a comentar detalles sobre la batalla: el resto de combates de nuestros compañeros, el choque de ambos ejércitos. Lo cierto es que pierdo la noción del tiempo completamente. Quién iba a decirme que podría pasar tanto rato hablando con Sanji sin sentirme incómoda.

− ... ¿y cómo fue tu enfrentamiento con ese travesti? − pregunto yo con curiosidad, y en ese momento recuerdo algo que he oído comentar a algunos soldados entre ellos−. ¿Es verdad que no podías golpearle mientras se transformaba en nosotros?

− ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? − parece ligeramente molesto−. ¿Ha sido ese imbécil de Zoro? Porque cuando se convertía en él le pateaba todavía con más ganas.

− ¿Entonces sí que se transformaba en nosotros?

− Sí, pero descubrí cómo hacer que volviera a su aspecto original para pegarle.

− ¿Pero por qué no podías simplemente atacarle? No éramos ninguno de nosotros realmente.

Nuestro paseo nos ha llevado a otro balcón, en el otro extremo del palacio. Sanji aprieta el paso y sale al exterior.

− No tenía problema cuando se transformaba en ellos, pero era incapaz de hacerle daño cuando se transformaba en ti − dice sin girarse.

Me detengo al oír eso. El corazón se me ha acelerado, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué.

− Sanji… no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Podía haberte matado! − exclamo con furia−. ¡Sabías que no era yo, sólo tenías que haber pensado...!

− ¡No me pidas que use la lógica y razone para ser capaz de golpearte! − me interrumpe bruscamente a la vez que se da la vuelta hasta quedar frente a mí.

Me mira intensamente, y hay una furia en sus ojos… No, no es furia, es otra cosa más fuerte: miedo. Da un paso hacia mí y mi cuerpo, instintivamente, reacciona alejándose otro. Al ver mi reacción, su expresión se relaja por la culpabilidad.

− Lo siento − musita−. No quería asustarte…

− No me asustas tú, sino lo que he sentido al pensar en perderte.

Él abre los ojos, sorprendido por mis palabras. Lo cierto es que yo también estoy sorprendida: lo que acabo de decir ha sido instintivamente, sin pensarlo antes.

− Pues por esa misma razón no puedo golpear a nadie con tu rostro − dice en voz baja.

Lo miro fijamente. Sanji también me observa tan intensamente que casi puedo sentir como su mirada atraviesa mi piel. Mi cuerpo vuelve a moverse automáticamente, aunque esta vez hacia delante. La distancia entre ambos se reduce hasta que desaparece y caigo en sus brazos.

Le abrazo con fuerza y entierro el rostro en su cuello. Él también me estrecha con fuerza contra sí. Aspiro profundamente para que mi corazón se serene. Huele a especias y sales de baño, lo que hace que mis latidos aumenten más su cadencia.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo fina que es la tela de nuestra ropa, porque yo también llevo únicamente un pijama. Puedo notar todos sus músculos bien duros y definidos contra mi cuerpo. Un deseo irrefrenable de arrancarnos la ropa y poder sentirlo piel con piel se apodera de mí.

Pero en ese momento Sanji me aparta de sí rápidamente. Lo miro con disgusto, porque no quería separarme de él sino todo lo contrario. Veo que contempla cómo más allá, dos guardias aparecen en el pasillo, haciendo su ronda. Nos saludan y ambos devolvemos el saludo.

Este gesto me devuelve de nuevo a la realidad. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Cuando los guardias pasan de largo y los perdemos de vista, ambos nos miramos. Sanji respira entrecortadamente, como yo, y me mira con una mueca de dolor en el rostro que no sé bien cómo interpretar.

− Es bastante tarde ya − dice apartando la mirada y dándome la espalda−. Deberías probar a dormirte de nuevo. Yo me fumo un cigarrillo y me vuelvo a la cama también.

− Será lo mejor − susurro asintiendo−. Buenas noches, Sanji.

Y me alejo de él, hacia el dormitorio que compartimos todos. Cuando llego, todos siguen dormidos. Me acuesto, aunque no consigo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Sanji tampoco vuelve a su cama en toda la noche.


	7. Somos compañeros

Robin es extraña. Es decir, parece buena persona, es inteligente, y Luffy confía en ella, que es lo que principalmente me hace confiar en ella también, pero es extraña. Mira a todo el mundo como si supiera más de ellos de lo que debería. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando has formado parte de una organización mafiosa toda tu vida.

Dejo de contemplar a Robin y entro en la cocina para girar el timón, nos estábamos desviando ligeramente del rumbo. Abro la puerta con la esperanza de que no esté, pero para mi desgracia allí está cocinando Sanji. Mira que llego a ser estúpida. Es el cocinero, ¿dónde iba a estar si no?

La verdad es que llevo evitándole desde que salimos de Alabasta. Bueno, no puedo evitarle del todo, a fin de cuentas esto es un barco muy pequeño navegando por el mar. Pero intento no quedarme a solas con él.

Así que no, no hemos hablado de lo que pasó en Alubarna. Aunque tampoco pasó nada. Es decir, nos abrazamos, ¿y qué? También he abrazado al resto mil veces y no les evito después. Es una exageración por mi parte.

“Bueno, tampoco querías arrancarles la ropa al resto mientras les abrazabas” me dice la insidiosa voz de mi cabeza. Está bien, tal vez no fuera un inocente abrazo, pero fue algo impulsivo, Sanji está en buena forma y no puedo evitar que físicamente me atraiga… pero al final se impone la razón, siempre. No habría pasado de un simple abrazo, seguro.

Giro levemente el timón y miro de reojo al cocinero. Él actúa como si yo no estuviera allí, aunque es imposible que no me haya oído. Entonces me doy cuenta de que apenas me ha costado evitar quedarme a solas con Sanji estos días. Tal vez yo no sea la única evitándole.

− ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy? − le pregunto acercándome a los fogones.

Él me mira incómodo durante un momento.

− Estofado − contesta volviendo a apartar la mirada.

− Huele bien − le digo.

Vale, ahora esto está volviéndose raro.

− Gracias − musita mientras pica verdura en trozos pequeños.

Bueno, a lo mejor sólo está concentrado y soy yo exagerándolo todo de nuevo. A lo mejor para él sólo fue un abrazo. ¿Pero y todo lo que dijo antes? ¿Era en serio o...?

− Oye, Nami, − me dice girándose hacia mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos−. Respecto a lo que pasó en Alubarna…

Madre mía, ahora quiere hablar. Hubiera preferido mil veces que para él no significara nada… No. Claro que no. Algo en mí se habría roto si para él no hubiera significado nada.

− Yo ya duermo bien − dice finalmente−. ¿Tú duermes bien también, no?

Sigo mirándolo a los ojos, así que sé que no habla de dormir.

− Sí − contesto finalmente−. Sí, duermo muy bien.

Sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Esa sonrisa sincera que sólo he visto yo, porque la reserva para cuando hablamos a solas. Estamos bien. 

En ese momento alguien entra a la cocina y yo instintivamente me separo un paso de Sanji, aunque me doy cuenta al momento que eso parece muy sospechoso. Preparada para enfrentarme al interrogatorio de Luffy, Chopper o Usopp sobre de qué estaba hablando con Sanji, me giro. Pero no es ninguno de ellos, es Robin.

Se sienta a la mesa y se pone a leer un libro sin decir nada. Yo vuelvo al timón y finjo moverlo, aunque acabo de corregir el rumbo y vamos en la dirección correcta. Pasados unos momentos, Sanji masculla que necesita vino y baja a buscarlo a la bodega.

Nos quedamos las dos a solas, en medio de un silencio incómodo.

− He visto cómo le miras − dice ella, rompiéndolo.

− ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? − intento hacerme la loca, pero ambas sabemos que no lo consigo.

− Pareces sentir muchas cosas cuando lo miras. Alegría, miedo, cariño, enfado, duda… Es curioso, él parece sentir las mismas cosas cuando te mira a ti sin que te des cuenta.

Sanji regresa en ese momento, por lo que no puedo contestar a Robin. Se enciende un cigarrillo y sigue preparando la comida. Él y Robin conversan alegremente, pero no soy capaz de oírles.

¿Cómo me mira Sanji? Estamos bien, lo ha dicho él mismo. Lo de Alabasta significó algo, pero estamos bien. Todo está normal entre nosotros. Estamos bien.

Esa misma noche, continúo dándole vueltas a lo que me ha dicho Robin mientras riego las mandarinas. ¿Cómo nos miramos Sanji y yo? ¿Es que es algo tan obvio que todos se han dado cuenta? Bueno, evidentemente todos no. No son tan discretos como para no comentar nada. Sólo Robin parece haberlo advertido.

Es tarde ya, todos parecen haberse acostado, salvo Chopper, que está de guardia esa noche. Pero está concentrado en mirar al mar y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí abajo. Respiro hondo para terminar de decidirme, y camino hasta la entrada de la cocina.

Dentro está Sanji, sentado en uno de los bancos fumando un cigarrillo. Genial, tenía que ponerse a fumar justo ahora. Siempre me desconcentro cuando lo veo fumar. Me mira con curiosidad.

− ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera aparecido ningún guardia? − le espeto.

− ¿De qué estás hablando? − me pregunta sonriendo, como quitándole importancia a mi pregunta.

− ¿Qué habría pasado, Sanji?

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro y da una larga calada al cigarrillo.

− ¿Qué habrías querido que pasase? − dice finalmente.

Su pregunta me deja descolocada.

− No lo sé − admito finalmente.

− Yo tampoco. Por eso me alegro de que apareciera ese guardia.

No sé qué decir. Había venido a exigirle respuestas que ni yo misma tenía. O quizá sí que las tenía pero simplemente no quería descubrirlas.

− Somos compañeros − continúa diciendo él−.  _ Sólo _ compañeros. Porque si fuéramos otra cosa, uno de los dos debería decirlo.

Me está tendiendo un puente. Está dejando la decisión en mi mano. Él aceptará lo que yo decida.

− Sí, eso es − contesto tragando saliva−. Somos compañeros.

Sanji fuerza una sonrisa falsa y apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

− Es tarde − le digo−. Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya.

Le doy la espalda y me dispongo a salir de la cocina cuando que pronuncia mi nombre y se levanta apresuradamente de la silla. Me giro de nuevo hacia él y me lo encuentro a un palmo de mí.

Sin decir nada, me atrae hacia sí y me estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza. Me pilla por sorpresa, y antes de pensarlo mis brazos también lo han rodeado a él. Mi corazón ya está desbocado, y la cabeza está a punto de desconectar, pero él vuelve a apartarme, como en Alubarna.

Me mira con una cierta tristeza en el rostro, como quien se despide de alguien a quien no sabe si volverá a ver.

− Espero que duermas bien − me dice con un susurro antes de soltarme del todo y salir de la cocina.

Yo me quedo allí por un momento, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar. Bueno, lo hemos dejado claro, ¿no? Somos compañeros. Entre nosotros hay lo mismo que con el resto. Somos compañeros. Compañeros que se abrazan como si fuéramos un barco a la deriva y una isla segura en mitad de la tormenta.

Mierda. No somos compañeros.


	8. Tentaciones

La isla del cielo. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a ir a la isla del cielo? El propio nombre lo dice: está en el cielo, y nosotros tenemos un barco. Surca el agua, no el aire. Por no hablar de que seguramente ni exista.

Miro al resto. Luffy, obviamente quiere ir, Chopper está igual de emocionado que él, Zoro está durmiendo y el resto ya parecen resignados. Si Luffy quiere ir, iremos.

− …yo lo conozco, es un cuento muy famoso en el North Blue − oigo que dice la voz de Sanji.

Me giro a mirarle. Está hablando con Robin sobre un libro infantil que han encontrado. Sanji procede a contar el cuento y le escucho al principio, pero acabo desconectando. Al fin y al cabo, sólo es un aburrido cuento de niños.

Lo que me lleva a pensar… ¿por qué Sanji conoce esas historias? Creí que se había criado en el Baratie, con Zeff, y eso está en el East Blue…

Un hombre con un extraño peinado se acerca a nosotros, y eso me distrae de mis pensamientos momentáneamente… ¿es una castaña lo que lleva en la cabeza?

Es más de medianoche y Luffy aún no ha vuelto. Salgo al exterior a tomar el aire. En teoría, todos intentamos dormir, excepto Chopper que está curando a Cricket de las heridas que le causaron los piratas.

Bellamy y su banda llegaron mientras nosotros estábamos en el bosque intentando atrapar un pájaro. Le dieron una paliza a nuestro anfitrión y a esos dos monos, así que Luffy fue a buscarlos al pueblo. Pero aún no ha regresado. Ninguno podemos dormir hasta que vuelva el capitán.

La puerta de la casa se abre y Sanji también sale al exterior. Se enciende un cigarrillo y se acerca al tronco de madera donde estoy sentada, sentándose también a mi lado.

− Está bien − me dice al cabo de unos instantes−. Volverá pronto.

− Lo sé − respondo−. Es Luffy.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio durante un rato. Lo cierto es que es una noche preciosa, sin luna, y se ven casi todas las estrellas.

− ¿Cómo conocías ese cuento? − pregunto de pronto−. Creía que te habías criado en el East Blue, con Zeff.

− Y es cierto. Pero antes de eso viví una buena temporada en el North Blue, aunque no recuerdo mucho. Mi… verdadera familia es de allí.

− ¿Y qué pasó para que acabaras ayudando en la cocina del barco donde Zeff te encontró?

Sanji no contesta, sólo baja la mirada y da una larga calada.

− No me gusta hablar de ello. Pasó hace mucho, y tampoco lo recuerdo bien.

Lo miro, y ahora mismo parece un niño desconsolado más que el hombre fuerte y confiado que suele ser normalmente. Siento unas ganas impulsivas de abrazarlo, pero esta vez no para aumentar el contacto físico entre nosotros, sino para estrecharlo entre mis brazos y que sienta que conmigo siempre va a estar a salvo. Sin embargo, no lo hago. En lugar de eso, busco su mano que descansa sobre su pierna y se la aprieto con fuerza.

− Tu familia biológica − enfatizo− es del North Blue. Tu verdadera familia está, una parte en el Baratie, y otra aquí, contigo.

Eso último ha sido más un susurro que una frase, pero sé que lo ha oído porque responde a mi apretón con igual fuerza. Gira la cabeza hacia mí. No tiene lágrimas en los ojos, pero la expresión de su rostro es de profunda emoción.

− Nami, yo… − susurra.

Niego con la cabeza. No hace falta decir nada. Juntamos nuestras frentes y cierro los ojos. Sanji mueve la cabeza, haciendo chocar su nariz contra la mía suavemente, y noto que levanta el cuello, acercando más su boca a la mía…

− ¡Luffy vuelve! − grita Ussop desde la puerta de la casa.

Abro los ojos rápidamente. Sanji ya está de pie (¿cómo se ha levantado tan rápido?), y miro al resto, esperando que ninguno haya visto nada. Robin me lanza una mirada cómplice, pero nada más. Por suerte, toda la atención de la tripulación recae sobre nuestro capitán.

Yo también me pongo de pie y me acerco a Luffy, pero sin dejar de pensar qué acaba de pasar.

Un géiser gigante. Así es como vamos a llegar a la isla del cielo. Navegando por un géiser gigante que asciende hacia los cielos, guiados por un pájaro con tortícolis y a bordo de un barco que ahora luce como una gallina. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Es un plan INFALIBLE.

Pero bueno, soy la navegante y navego a donde me ordene mi capitán. Si alguien va a llevar un barco hasta la isla del cielo, esa voy a ser yo. Compruebo el timón, las velas y el viento. Estamos en el sitio indicado, pero ese géiser aún no ha explotado.

Bloqueo el timón y salgo a cubierta a esperar. Al fin y al cabo, manejar el timón ya no es necesario. O ascendemos con la corriente o el barco, junto con todos nosotros, es destrozado. En ese momento vemos cómo otro barco se acerca al Merry. Bueno, no es un barco, es una balsa más bien, y en ella va subido el hombre que nos encontramos en la taberna Luffy, Zoro y yo.

Está gritando algo de unas recompensas, y Luffy parece gritarle algo también, pero yo dejo de escucharlos porque noto algo. Es como un temblor, pero no se parece en nada al mecer de las olas. Es otra cosa, algo que parece venir de las profundidades.

Entonces nos golpea con fuerza desde abajo. Todos salimos despedidos hacia arriba, pero afortunadamente volvemos a caer sobre la cubierta en lugar de al mar. Yo he aplastado a alguien… a Sanji, cómo no.

− ¿Estás bien? − me pregunta con una mueca de dolor.

Asiento.

− ¿Y tú?

− Bastante difícil es ya resistirme a besarte sin que te tires encima − farfulla echándome a un lado con cuidado.

Lo miro sin poder creérmelo.

− ¿Qué?

En ese momento otra sacudida golpea el barco y vuelvo a salir despedida. Sin embargo, esta vez Sanji salta, me agarra y caemos al lado de las escaleras, por lo que él aprovecha para agarrarse a la barandilla y sujetarme bajo su cuerpo.

− Vaya, ¿quién se tira ahora encima de quién? − no puedo evitar decirle.

Él me mira y sonríe levantando sólo una comisura. Estoy a punto de sonreírle también, cuando veo detrás de él el problema. Por eso el barco no deja de sacudirse.

− ¡Hay que desplegar la vela! − le grito al resto de la tripulación.

Sanji se aparta y ambos nos dirigimos a ayudar al resto.

Minutos después, el barco se ha estabilizado y el rumbo es correcto. Estamos a salvo. Bueno, todo lo a salvo que se puede estar en un barco que navega hacia el cielo a ciegas. Tras comprobar el timón, salgo de la cocina a contemplar el espectáculo.

− Si tienes vértigo es mejor no mirar abajo − me dice Sanji, junto a la puerta de la cocina.

− No sé si tengo vértigo, y este no me parece el mejor momento para comprobarlo − le respondo.

− No te preocupes, te cogeré si te desmayas.

− Gracias, pero no quiero complicarte la vida dejándome caer sobre ti otra vez.

Sanji suelta una carcajada y se acerca hasta mí para susurrarme:

− Yo no he dicho que me moleste tener que resistirme a besarte, ¿verdad?

Eso hace que el corazón se me acelere. Noto que me pongo roja. Maldita sea, y estamos delante de todos. Sanji está demasiado cerca para pensar con claridad, así que lo único que se me ocurre hacer es mirar abajo.

− Madre mía, sí que estamos altos − comento en voz alta.

Y no lo digo por decir. La altura impresiona bastante, hasta el punto que las piernas me flojean un poco y tengo que dejar de mirar. Vuelvo a posar la vista en Sanji, que se queda mirándome unos momentos antes de decir:

− ¿Estás planteándote fingir que te desmayas para que vuelva a abrazarte verdad?

Esta vez le sonrío yo enigmáticamente antes de contestar:

− Puede.

Y vuelvo a entrar en la cocina sin decir nada más.


	9. No pienso disculparme

Enel ha sido derrotado. Casi no lo contamos ninguno, pero finalmente Luffy pudo con él. Ahora todos nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas. Cada uno a su ritmo, y mientras que nuestro capitán ya está dando saltos por ahí, otros aún tienen prohibido levantarse de la cama.

Cierro con fuerza la puerta del camarote de los chicos, lo que hace que Sanji, que estaba dormido en su cama, se despierte de un sobresalto.

− Uy, lo siento, ¿te he despertado? − le pregunto con sarcasmo.

− ¿Nami? − dice él con la voz ronca−. ¿Qué pasa?

− Nada, simplemente venía a ver como estabas.

Sanji se incorpora en la cama y se queda sentado apoyado en la almohada. Tiene todo el cuerpo, excepto la cara, vendado a causa de las heridas causadas por el rayo que lo alcanzó.

− ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿Cómo está el resto?

− Están bien. Bueno, más o menos bien. Están sanísimos si los comparamos contigo, eso sí − le digo mordazmente.

Él se ríe, como si yo hubiera hecho una broma.

− Venga, Nami, no digas tonterías, estoy perfectamente.

− Sanji, llevas inconsciente desde que el ataque de Enel te alcanzó. Y fue hace dos días.

El cocinero deja de sonreír y me mira seriamente.

− No quiero que estés preocupada por mí.

− No estoy preocupada − le espeto−. Bueno, no desde que Chopper dijo que estabas fuera de peligro.

− ¿Por qué estás enfadada? − pregunta dando en el clavo.

− ¿Que por qué? ¿En serio lo preguntas? − levanto la voz hasta casi gritar−. Casi te mueres.

− En mi defensa, mi intención no fue morir en ningún momento.

− No tiene gracia.

− No, no la tiene, ni tampoco hay razón para enfadarse. Luché, me vencieron, me recupero, y fin. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

Camino hasta quedarme de pie con los brazos cruzados junto a su cama.

− Que ya habías luchado, ya te habían vencido, y aún así te presentaste de nuevo ante el enemigo porque yo estaba en peligro.

Sanji no dice nada. Sólo se masajea los ojos y musita:

− Necesito un cigarrillo.

Tantea la mesita de noche sin éxito.

− Ni hablar − respondo−, Chopper dice que nada de cigarrillos hasta que se te suelden las costillas.

− Tonterías, Chopper me tiene prohibido fumar hasta cuando estoy sano. Debo de tener un paquete en la cocina…

Sale de la cama y se pone de pie, dispuesto a pasar junto a mí.

− Espera, llevas dos días sin comer nada − le digo agarrándole de un brazo.

Él se sacude hasta soltarse.

− Estoy bien… − pero no alcanza a dar dos pasos antes de dar con las rodillas en el suelo.

− Sanji, no puedes levantarte todavía − me acerco hasta él y le ayudo a incorporarse.

− ...sólo ha sido un mareo por incorporarme demasiado rápido.

Pero rápidamente le vuelven a fallar las piernas y deja caer todo su peso sobre mí. Lo llevo hasta la cama de nuevo, donde cae como un peso muerto. Lo ayudo a tumbarse correctamente, con la cabeza en la almohada.

− Sé que no debería pedirte esto… pero quédate un rato − susurra.

Oírle con voz tan débil me parte el corazón.

− Debería irme − respondo yo.

− Ya lo sé, pero por favor, quédate un poc…

− No, no lo sabes − lo corto−. Imagina lo que sería irme y que no supieras si voy a volver o no. Porque eso es lo que sentí yo cuando te pusiste delante de ese…

− Nami, somos piratas − me dice incorporándose hasta quedarse sentado junto a mí−, No puedes pedirme que no arriesgue mi vida.

− Lo único que te pido es que no la arriesgues por mí.

− No pienso prometerte algo así − me dice agarrándome la cara con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo−. Y no pienso disculparme porque volveré a hacerlo todas las veces que haga falta.

− Muy bien − respondo mientras giro el cuerpo hacia él y lo miro de frente−. Porque yo tampoco pienso disculparme por esto.

Sanji me mira, desconcertado, y abre la boca para decir algo, pero no llego a saber qué es porque bloqueo sus labios con los míos. Un gemido de sorpresa muere en su garganta segundos antes de su lengua responda a la mía.

El corazón me va a mil por hora, pero mi cabeza no puede procesar nada. Sólo siento a Sanji, inhalo su aroma a vendas limpias, saboreo el gusto a la medicina amarga de sus labios, y mis manos se enredan en su pelo.

Él me rodea con los brazos y una de sus manos me aprieta suavemente en la parte posterior del cuello. Y repentinamente, esa mano tira de mí, apartándome. Abro los ojos y veo que él también está mirándome. Ambos tenemos la respiración entrecortada.

− No vuelvas a hacer eso − me implora con un susurro.

− Sólo si me prometes que no morirás por mí.

Sanji suspira derrotado y cierra los ojos.

− Nunca te prometeré eso − repite con decisión.

Me aparta aún más y se recuesta de espaldas a mí.

− Quiero descansar − me dice−, ¿te importaría dejarme a solas?

¿Cómo? ¿De verdad este idiota no va a decirme nada más?

− Claro − respondo, con el tono cínico con el que empecé a hablarle.

Salgo de la habitación, cierro la puerta y entonces una duda terrible me asalta. ¿Y si él no quería besarme? ¿Y sólo ha respondido de forma inconsciente a ese beso porque está convaleciente y no se lo esperaba?

¿Qué he hecho?


	10. Algo que se rompe

El ambiente está muy animado ahora mismo en el barco, después de haber recuperado el Merry de la tripulación de Foxy. Mientras todos bromean en cubierta, yo entro un momento para ajustar el rumbo del timón.

Pasado un rato también entra él en la cocina. Qué raro, no debe haberse dado cuenta de que yo he entrado antes. No sé si estoy paranoica, pero creo que Sanji me evita después del beso en Skypiea. Entonces repara en mi presencia y por un momento, la sonrisa se congela en su rostro, aunque rápidamente se recobra.

No, no me lo estoy imaginando: me evita. Termino de fijar el rumbo y me acerco a él con expresión inocente.

− ¿Ya estás preparando la comida? Huele bien.

− Muchas gracias −responde él, amable pero distante−. Aunque después de ese extraño concurso de hoy, creo que el resto se comerán lo que sea.

− En el fondo ha sido divertido. Y estabas muy mono con ese gorrito de pelota.

− Tú estás guapa siempre, Nami − me dice con su voz de pervertido, la que pone cuando estamos delante del resto.

− Estamos a solas, no hace falta que finjas.

− ¿Que finja el qué? ¿Que eres guapa? − dice riéndose, y por un segundo, parece una risa sincera.

Pero a mí no me engaña. Ya no.

− ¿No vamos a hablar de lo del otro día? − le lanzo la pregunta si miramientos.

Sanji me mira sin comprender. Bueno, fingiendo que no comprende.

− ¿Lo del otro día?

− En Skypiea. Después de que Enel fuera derrotado − decido seguirle el juego, a ver hasta dónde llega.

− ¿A qué te refieres? Tengo recuerdos muy difusos de esos días, aún estaba convaleciente.

− Claro, es verdad. ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada en absoluto?

− Tengo imágenes sueltas que me vienen, pero en general no. Lo siento.

Doy un paso hacia él, con expresión inocente, y Sanji vuelve a sonreírme, seguro de que me estoy creyendo toda su mentira.

− No te preocupes, no pasa nada − doy otro paso y me coloco frente a él, casi rozándonos−. Acepto tus disculpas. Aunque yo no pienso disculparme por esto.

Y me inclino rápidamente hacia delante, pero él, tal y como yo esperaba, se aparta instintivamente con el ceño fruncido. Ahí está, fuera máscaras. Ahora sí estoy ante el verdadero Sanji,

Me cruzo de brazos y enarco una ceja, mirándole triunfante. Él pone cara de disgusto, sabiéndose descubierto.

− No te acordabas, ¿eh?

Sanji mira alrededor asegurándose de que estamos completamente solos.

− Pues claro que me acuerdo − susurra−. Casi no he dormido, atormentado por ese recuerdo.

¿Acaba de decir “atormentado”?

− Apenas he pensado en otra cosa desde que te conozco − continúa diciendo−. Preferiría perder una mano antes que ese recuerdo.

El corazón se me acelera. No, no me lo imaginé, sí que respondió al beso.

− ¿Y a qué viene lo de fingir que no pasó? − le pregunto susurrando también.

− Intento hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos, porque no puede volver a pasar.

− ¿Qué? Pero yo creía que tú también…

− Yo también, sí. Cuando te veo, dejo de prestar atención a lo que hay alrededor. Me está consumiendo saber a qué saben tus labios. Pero no creo que fuera honesto para el resto de la tripulación.

− Un momento, ¿el resto? − eso último me ha pillado por sorpresa−. ¿Qué tiene que ver nadie más en esto?

− Todo. Cuando estoy contigo me cuesta concentrarme en algo más que no seas tú. Soy incapaz de no pensar en ti, y me da miedo fallarle al resto.

− Sanji − le sujeto la cara entre mis manos−, eso no va a pasar. Es una tontería pensar eso, es como decir que puedes fallarle al resto cuando estás cocinando…

− No, no lo es − me interrumpe−. He estado pensando en lo que dijiste ese día. Y creo que lo mejor es prometerte lo que me pediste. No arriesgaré mi vida por ti, así será más fácil para ti también. Te protegeré siempre que pueda, obviamente, pero igual que al resto.

Sus palabras me golpean y se me forma un nudo en la garganta. No me salen las palabras. Intento decir algo, quiero gritarle que no, que no quiero esa promesa. Que sólo lo dije porque estaba asustada por haber podido perderle… Pero ninguna palabra acude a mi garganta.

Sanji me atrae hacia sí y me abraza suavemente. Me da un largo beso en la frente y entierra la cara en mi pelo, aspirando. Yo saboreo cada sensación, sabiendo que cuando me suelte y nos separamos, la distancia entre nosotros será más que el simple espacio físico entre nuestro cuerpos.

Pero finalmente me suelta. Le miro a los ojos y veo que algo dentro de él también se está rompiendo. No puedo verle así, no quiero. Aparto la mirada y vuelvo de nuevo al timón. Finjo que ajusto el rumbo de nuevo, aunque está perfectamente. Tras de mí, oigo como Sanji retoma el almuerzo.

Permanecemos el resto del tiempo en silencio hasta que oímos gritos en cubierta. Al parecer, hay un hombre extraño durmiendo en la playa y Robin dice que es peligroso.


	11. Difícil pero real

Luffy y Usopp están peleándose. Robin nos abandona. El CP9 nos derrota. Sanji va en ese tren. Luffy le declara la guerra al gobierno mundial. Sanji ha sido derrotado. Saltamos al vacío. El Merry se va definitivamente.

Me despierto de un bote y me incorporo en la cama. Sudores fríos me recorren todo el cuerpo. Respiro hondo para calmarme. No pasa nada, estoy bien, estamos bien, ya ha pasado todo. Miro alrededor, estoy sola en el dormitorio que compartimos todos. Galley-La nos ha dejado esta casa mientras nos recuperamos.

Consulto la hora: es casi mediodía. Últimamente todos tenemos los horarios de sueño alterados, pero me consta que el resto no tienen problemas para dormir. Yo sí. Apenas pego ojo, y cuando el cansancio me puede no dejo de tener esas pesadillas repetitivas sobre los últimos días. Maldita sea, sólo quiero una noche completa de sueño reparador.

Puesto que el día ya está bastante avanzado y no quiero pasarlo entero en la cama, decido levantarme. La casa está en silencio, el resto debe estar fuera. Mi barriga ruge, así que camino hasta la cocina para comer algo. Abro la puerta y descubro que realmente no estoy sola en la casa.

Sanji está preparando el almuerzo y levanta la vista hacia mí, pero no dice nada.

− Buenos días − le digo mientras busco comida.

Él no dice nada.

− ¿Dónde están los demás?

− Han salido − contesta secamente.

− ¿Todos? Deberían tener cuidado, ahora somos todavía más buscados que antes, si cabe.

Él permanece mirándome un rato más con el ceño fruncido antes de exclamar:

− ¡¿Es que no vamos a hablar?!

Bingo, he encontrado una bolsita de galletitas saladas. Qué buenas están.

− Ya estamos hablando, ¿no? − le pregunto.

Sé exactamente de qué quiere hablar pero yo no pienso empezar esa conversación. Sanji me agarra del brazo y me rodea hasta que quedo frente a él. Es lo más cerca que hemos estado en muchos días, y eso hace que el corazón me lata más rápido. Pero no pienso dejar que él lo note.

− Lo siento − me dice.

La sorpresa debe reflejarse ahora mismo en mi cara, porque eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

− ¿...qué? − pregunto.

− Quiero disculparme por lo que hice en Skypiea. Después de lo del otro día en Enies Lobby yo… − mira alrededor como si buscara las palabras en aquella cocina−. Ahora entiendo lo que sentiste cuando yo me sacrifiqué por ti.

Sanji da un paso atrás y se pasa la mano por el pelo, visiblemente agobiado.

− Yo… yo nunca me había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento, cuando te vi dirigirte hacia Kalifa, para luchar por mí, y no podía hacer nada por protegerte…

− Eh − lo interrumpo con suavidad tocándole el brazo−. No pasa nada. Estoy bien, tú estás bien, los dos estamos bien. No lo pienses más.

− Ya… es sólo que… Habíamos acordado no tratarnos como algo más que compañeros y…

− No − lo corto secamente−. Tú − enfatizo− decidiste eso, solo. Yo quería…

No lo sé. No lo sabía cuando le besé y no lo sé ahora. No me salen las palabras porque no sé lo que quiero explicar. Sanji me mira y levanta una ceja.

− ¿Sí? ¿Qué querías? ¿A dónde querías llegar con esto? Adelante, continúa − me insta a seguir.

Me cruzo de brazos y le doy la espalda. Me muerdo el labio.

− Que más da − respondo−. Está claro que tú no querías lo mismo, así que ya no importa.

Sanji suspira profundamente.

− Por eso quería que sólo fuéramos compañeros − me dice−. Hace las cosas más fáciles.

Esa frase hacer explotar algo en mí.

− ¡Pero es que yo no quiero que las cosas sean fáciles! − le grito dándome la vuelta para mirarlo−. Si quisiera que mi vida fuera fácil no me habría hecho pirata, me habría quedado en mi pueblo. Pero quiero cosas auténticas. Por eso viajo por el mundo como una fugitiva y por eso me juego la vida por ti. Porque no sé si sobreviviré a este día, pero si lo hago quiero que merezca la pena, y que todo lo que he sentido ha sido real y auténtico. Me da igual que sea difícil, Sanji, es real, y por eso lo quiero. Si vamos a engañarnos sólo porque así es más fácil… no cuentes conmigo. Podría haber muerto en Enies Lobby y tú en Skypiea. No sé cuánto tiempo tengo, lo que sé es que no quiero desperdiciarlo en algo fácil… si no es real.

Sanji abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla, sin decir nada. Aparta la mirada.

− Oye, es igual, olvídalo − le digo con la voz más calmada−. Es evidente que tú no piensas lo mismo, y lo entiendo, así que respetaré tu decisión…

− ¡Maldita sea, Nami! -me interrumpe él gritando antes de dar una zancada hacia mí, agarrándome de la cintura para atraerme hacia él y besarme apasionadamente.

Ese gesto me pilla por sorpresa pero mi cuerpo, que ha anhelado su contacto más de lo que mi cabeza era consciente, responde por mí antes de que pueda pensar nada. Respondo a su beso, mi mano se enreda en su pelo.

Sanji aprieta su mano contra mi espalda, para acercarme más a él. Sólo llevo una fina camiseta como pijama sobre la piel, como él, así que noto su pecho contra el mío perfectamente. Su mano sigue moviéndose, esta vez baja hasta el final de mi espalda y se cuela por debajo de mi camiseta.

Me había imaginado mil veces la sensación de esa mano sobre mi piel, pero no podía compararse con la realidad. Su roce dejaba un calor sofocante allí donde me tocaba. Mis manos le imitan y también buscan su piel debajo de la camiseta.

Sanji ahoga un gemido y me empuja hacia atrás sin despegarse de mí, hasta chocar con la encimera. Entonces su boca se despega de la mía y baja con besos hasta mi cuello, donde me muerde suavemente. Ahora es mi garganta la que emite un gemido.

Le tiro del pelo hacia atrás hasta que su cara queda frente a la mía. Los dos jadeamos, recuperando el aliento, pero él inmediatamente vuelve a besarme, esta vez con más urgencia. Sus manos bajan hasta mis muslos, y yo salto para enroscar las piernas en torno a su cintura, atrayéndolo aún más hacia mí. Me sienta sobre la superficie de la encimera y tengo que apoyar la mano para no caer hacia atrás debido a la intensidad con que me besa.

Le muerdo el labio suavemente y tiro de él suavemente, separándonos por un momento. Nuestros ojos se encuentran por primera vez y ambos leemos lo mismo en la mirada del otro: más, más.

Sanji vuelve a por mi cuello, pero esta vez una de sus manos bordea mi espalda por la cintura para ascender hasta mi pecho. No me había dado cuenta de que mis pezones se habían endurecido. Me agarra el pecho con firmeza, pero no demasiado fuerte. Yo le estrecho con más fuerza entre mis piernas y noto cómo a él también se le ha puesto dura.

Levanto su camiseta para meter mis manos por debajo. Sanji tiene todos los músculos del abdomen y el pecho perfectamente definidos. Los recorro todos con mis dedos, también los de su espalda. Tiene la piel de gallina por todas partes.

En ese momento deja de besarme el cuello y sube hasta morderme el lóbulo de la oreja mientras que mueve la mano que tiene en mi pecho para hacer girar el pezón entre sus dedos. No puedo evitar que un gemido agudo escape por mi boca y lo oigo reír suavemente. 

Alza la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentran, se muerde un labio y vuelve a besarme. Su mano sigue acariciando y pellizcándome suavemente el pezón, provocándome una oleada de calor que me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Me agarro a él con fuerza, clavando los dedos en su espalda y arrastrando. Muevo una de mis manos hacia abajo, buscando el elástico del pantalón de su pijama, dispuesta a meter la mano…

Cuando oímos que se abre la puerta de la calle. Apartamos las manos del otro inmediatamente y nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos. Me bajo de un salto de la encimera y me alejo varios pasos de Sanji. Segundos más tarde, Chopper y Robin entran en la cocina con muchas bolsas.

Sanji habla con el reno tan normal, pero yo todavía tengo que procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar, así que no oigo nada de lo que dicen. Noto que Robin nos mira alternativamente a ambos y me sonríe sin que nadie más la vea. También me dirige una significativa mirada a la camiseta, y recuerdo que voy en pijama y sin sujetador. Después de que Sanji… bueno, se me nota todo.

Cojo el paquete de galletitas saladas que había ido a buscar y me voy corriendo de allí.


	12. Niebla

Un esqueleto vivo.  
Un jodido esqueleto vivo y que habla. Eso es lo que encontramos a bordo del barco fantasma. Maldita sea, cada vez son más las cosas extrañas que encontramos en nuestra travesía por el Grand Line. Esta vez, por suerte, no ha sido una amenaza. Me ha caído bien ese esqueleto.  
Pero ahora estamos de lleno en el Florian Triangle. Perdidos, sin rumbo, y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo salir de aquí. Los demás no parecen preocupados, pero yo no dejo de tener un mal presentimiento.  
Termino la última anotación en el diario de bitácora y salgo al exterior. Hace ya varias horas que anocheció. Con estas nubes tan densas no se ven ni la luna ni las estrellas, así que la oscuridad que rodea el Sunny es absoluta. La única fuente de luz proviene del farol que dejamos encendido todas las noches.  
Hace frío, me rodeo el cuerpo con mis brazos y me apresuro a entrar a los camarotes cuando veo que el farolillo no es la única luz del barco. Un débil resplandor sale por la escotilla de la puerta de la cocina. Subo las escaleras y miro dentro, pero el cristal es translúcido y no se ve nada.  
Dudo si entrar o no. La última vez que uno de nosotros sorprendió a Luffy sonámbulo robando comida acabó cayendo por la borda. Y no me apetece especialmente bañarme en estas aguas misteriosas… Finalmente me armo de valor y entro.  
No es Luffy quien está allí. Sanji está sentado en la mesa de la cocina a la luz de una vela. Tiene delante varios papeles pero no los lee, sólo tiene la mirada perdida y el rostro crispado. Al verme aparecer, su expresión se relaja.  
−Creía que todos estaban ya durmiendo –comenta.  
Cierro la puerta tras de mí, y noto que la llave está puesta por dentro. La giro hasta que el pestillo se corre y la puerta queda cerrada.  
−Yo también –contesto−. Estaba terminando de anotar el rumbo de hoy cuando he visto la luz y he pensado…  
No termino la frase. No hace falta, y Sanji lo sabe. Me sonríe. El barco estaba demasiado silencioso para que fuera Luffy quien comía sonámbulo. No, yo he venido aquí con la esperanza de encontrar justo lo que he encontrado. Por eso he cerrado por dentro para que nadie más pueda entrar.  
Me siento a su lado, en el sofá empotrado que hay en la pared opuesta a la encimera. Sanji me rodea con un brazo y yo me arrimo a él lo máximo posible.  
− ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto señalando a la mesa.  
−Comprobaba el inventario de comida. Y también… pensaba en cómo racionarla si hiciera falta. No quiero ponerme en lo peor, pero no sabemos cuántos días estaremos en esta niebla.  
−Haces bien. Yo tampoco sé qué rumbo estamos siguiendo, si es que acaso estamos siguiendo uno. No tengo manera de orientarme durante el día y de noche… esta niebla es tan asfixiante que evito mirar fuera del barco.  
−Yo no puedo dormir. No sólo por la niebla. Se me han acabado los cigarrillos. No compré en Water 7 porque creí que llegaríamos pronto a Sabaody.  
Rompo a reír sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie.  
−Sólo tú podías tener ese problema. Mira la parte positiva: puedes aprovechar para dejarlo.  
Sanji se gira para mirarme, extiende un brazo, me levanta las piernas y las pone sobre las suyas. Con la mano que me rodeaba los hombros, me empieza a acariciar un mechón. Con la otra, me acaricia suavemente el muslo con los dedos.  
−A ti te encanta que fume –me dice en un susurro ronco.  
−Eso no es cierto –replico riéndome−. Es un vicio asqueroso. Te destroza los pulmones, el humo huele mal, dejas cenizas por todos lados… −su cabeza se ha ido inclinando hacia mí poco a poco y ahora sólo nos separan unos centímetros− …y a veces desearía ser yo ese cigarrillo entre tus labios.  
Él vuelve a sonreír, triunfante.  
−El no poder fumar sólo me pone de los nervios, pero lo que me quita el sueño es otra cosa.  
− ¿El qué?  
−Tú –responde con un gemido mientras su mano empuja mi cabeza hacia él y nos besamos desesperadamente.  
Le agarro del cuello para pegarme más. Ya no me acaricia el muslo suavemente, sino que se aferra a él como si fuera el último salvavidas en un naufragio. El beso hace que una ola de calor me recorra todo el cuerpo y me siento encima de él. Noto que no soy la única a la que el beso ha excitado.  
Me separo de sus labios para recuperar el aliento y compruebo que los dos estamos jadeando. Sanji retira las manos de mi cuerpo y las baja hasta el sofá.  
−Nami –me susurra−, lo siento. No debería haberte besado. No aquí, en el barco, es demasiado arriesgado, nosotros no…  
Oh, oh, no, ya me conozco ese tono. Es el que pone cuando empieza a sentirse culpable y arrepentido. Antes de que pueda decir nada más, me quito la camiseta con un rápido y elegante movimiento. Las palabras mueren al instante en su boca porque no llevo sujetador.  
Me vuelvo a inclinar hacia él y sigo besándole. Me recorre la espalda desnuda con las manos y se me pone la piel de gallina. Me agarra con fuerza y me levanta para tumbarme en el sofá. Él se apoya en los codos para no dejar caer todo su peso en mí y yo aprovecho ese pequeño hueco que queda entre nuestros dos cuerpos para meter las manos y desabrocharle la camisa poco.  
Sanji interrumpe otra vez nuestro ardiente beso, pero esta vez es para seguir besándome suavemente siguiendo la forma de mi mandíbula hasta el cuello. Cuando llega allí, va combinando los besos con mordiscos cariñosos.  
Termino de desabrochar el último botón y se quita la camisa con urgencia sin dejar de lamerme el cuello. La arroja al suelo sin miramientos y sus manos me agarran la cintura. Yo le rodeo con brazos y piernas para que nuestros pechos desnudos estén piel con piel. Escucho cómo se le escapa un gemido bajo junto a mi oído.  
Sus manos suben rápidamente hasta mis pechos y cuando me acaricia los pezones soy yo la que gime. Muevo uno de mis brazos desde su espalda hasta el cinturón de su pantalón y se lo empiezo a desabrochar. Sin embargo, sólo con una mano me resulta imposible y tras varios torpes intentos, Sanji se incorpora riendo.  
− ¿Necesitas ayuda? –me dice.  
Yo también me rio, y finalmente consigo quitarle el cinturón de piel negro. Tengo la mano en el botón del pantalón cuando él me la coge.  
− ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –pregunta en voz baja.  
− ¿Tú no? –le digo con una sonrisa pícara.  
−Claro que sí. Más que nada en el mundo. Tú eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. Sólo que…  
Parece dudar un momento de si hablar o no.  
−Estaba planeando este momento de otra manera.  
−Vaya, así que estabas planeando este momento…  
Me cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar enfadada y él se ríe. Ese movimiento hace que mis pechos se junten y eleven, pero Sanji no los mira. Tiene la mirada perdida.  
−Bueno, ¿y qué habías pensado? –le digo acariciándole la cara con un dedo para recuperar su atención.  
−En realidad, nada concreto. Simplemente iba a pedirte una cita cuando llegásemos a Sabaody…  
El corazón me da un vuelco de felicidad.  
−Oh… ¿en serio? –me incorporo, le agarro la cabeza con las dos manos y lo beso efusivamente−. Eres adorable –le digo al separarnos−. Y me encanta la idea. Hagámoslo, tengamos una cita si finalmente conseguimos llegar. Pero mientras, aquí, esta noche… –mis manos vuelven a su pantalón.  
− ¿Si finalmente conseguimos llegar? –repite él separándose de mí y sentándose completamente−. Nami, tú no crees que vayamos a salir de esta niebla, ¿verdad?  
Yo también me incorporo, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le beso el cuello.  
−No lo sé, realmente. El sentido común me dice que no, pero no pierdo la esperanza –le contesto entre los besos con los que recorro la línea de su mandíbula−. Pero eso no me importa ahora. En este momento, aquí, sólo me importas tú.  
Sanji reacciona muy lentamente. Gira la cabeza hacia mí y me sostiene la barbilla con una mano.  
−Eso es lo que me preocupa. Que sólo tengamos este momento. Dime, ¿haríamos esto si no estuviera pendiendo sobre nuestras cabezas la amenaza de la muerte?  
−Sí –respondo con intensidad−. Sí, sí y mil veces sí. Somos piratas, ¿recuerdas? Tener la muerte presente es algo que hago desde el segundo en que despierto hasta el último en el que me duermo.  
− ¿Nunca piensas cómo serías de no haber elegido esta vida? Poder pensar y sentir sin miedo a que… bueno, a que quizás mañana la niebla siga ahí y acabe engulléndonos para siempre.  
Sanji se baja del sofá hasta el suelo y se sienta apoyando la espalda en el asiento. Yo lo imito y apoyamos la cabeza en el cojín mirando al techo.  
−Sí que lo pienso a veces –respondo−. Pero la niebla está ahí para todos. Siempre presente, la única diferencia es que los piratas podemos verla y somos conscientes de ella.  
−Me gusta la niebla. Me hace sentir la urgencia de vivir. Me recuerda que no somos permanentes, que sólo existe el ahora. No me asusta la niebla, Nami. Me asusta que algún día desaparezca y no sepamos vivir sin ella.  
Algo en mi cabeza hace click. Claro. Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de lo que le pasa. Me incorporo y me siento a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Él parece sorprenderse, pero no me aparta.  
−Dilo otra vez –le pido.  
− ¿El qué?  
−Ya lo sabes –enarco una ceja significativamente.  
Él sonríe levemente, pero finalmente me complace.  
−Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo –dice.  
Le sostengo la cara entre mis manos y le contesto:  
−Yo también te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Con o sin niebla.  
Nos quedamos así por unos instantes. Yo no me muevo esta vez. Ahora es él quien debe dar el paso.  
Y lo da.  
Finalmente lo da. Me besa con pasión, con urgencia, con la acuciante necesidad de demostrar físicamente lo que las palabras no pueden. Me tumba en el suelo, me quita los pantalones y yo hago lo mismo. Es un milagro que no los rompamos en el proceso.  
Y hacemos el amor.  
Primero despacio, luego rápido. Nos besamos por todo el cuerpo, gemimos bajito, solamente el uno para el otro. Creamos nuestra propia niebla entre nosotros y el mundo. Y nada más importa.


	13. Un castillo y el caballero de medianoche

Lo primero que siento es un dolor de cabeza atroz. Los oídos me pitan, pero el sonido a mi alrededor se va aclarando. Oigo muchas voces hablando a la vez, pero no distingo lo que dice ninguna. Abro los ojos y parpadeo varias veces para enfocar el rostro que tengo ante mí. Es Robin, que me mira preocupada. Me ayuda a incorporarme con cuidado y observo el escenario que nos rodea.  
El sol está en el cielo y nos baña con su luz, lo cual es buena señal. Nuestras sombras están finalmente con nosotros. Moria no consiguió ganar, después de todo. Luffy consiguió derrotarle justo antes de… En ese momento lo recuerdo todo de golpe.  
− ¡Luffy! –exclamo preocupada. Kuma iba a por él.  
−Está bien. Están todos bien –me tranquiliza Robin mirando hacia el corrillo de gente que se agrupa a unos metros de nosotras−. Bueno, más o menos.  
Puedo ver a Luffy dormido plácidamente en el suelo con casi todo el cuerpo vendado. Chopper está a su lado atendiendo a Zoro, que está cubierto de sangre y parece a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.  
− ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Kuma? –le pregunto a Robin.  
La chica me mira y niega con la cabeza, diciendo que no tiene respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas. Uno de los piratas que forman el corrillo se mueve y puedo ver a la persona que llevo buscando con la vista todo el rato.  
Sanji , cubierto de heridas y magulladuras como el resto, está fumando ansiosamente y no aparta la vista de Zoro. Reconozco esa expresión en su rostro, está preocupado por algo. Lo extraño es que sea por Zoro, habiendo visto que este último está bien y sabiendo la rivalidad que tienen entre sí.  
Entonces levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Al verme, su expresión preocupada se agudiza, cosa que me preocupa a mí. Quizá me equivoco y su turbación no es por Zoro. Le dirijo una sonrisa cansada, pero él sólo se limita a darle otra calada al cigarrillo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse caminando.  
A mi lado, Robin se pone de pie y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.  
−Vamos, todos necesitamos descansar –me dice.  
  
Unos suaves golpes me despiertan del sueño profundo en el que estoy sumida. Me incorporo de un sobresalto en la cama. Hemos decidido descansar en el palacio de Moria mientras nos recuperamos del todo de la batalla. Aunque a mí este palacio me da escalofríos. Hubiera preferido mil veces hacer noche en el Sunny, pero el resto no parecían dispuestos a caminar hasta el barco.  
Me vuelvo a tumbar respirando hondo. Es sólo un palacio tétrico, ya estamos fuera de todo peligro. Y escucho de nuevo los golpes que me han despertado. Parecen venir de la puerta. ¿Habrá alguien en el pasillo? Me levanto de un salto y agarro el Clima Tact. Camino de puntillas hasta la puerta, descorro el cerrojo con cuidado y pongo la mano en el pomo. Cuento interiormente hasta tres, entonces abro rápido y salto hacia afuera dispuesta a golpear lo que sea que haya en el pasillo.  
Una silueta rápida se aparta de la trayectoria del Clima Tact y la agarra con una mano instintivamente. Es Sanji, que me mira sorprendido. Al ver que es él, me relajo y suspiro.  
− ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –me pregunta en un susurro.  
Abre la mano, yo retiro el arma y la apoyo en el suelo.  
−Me has asustado –le contesto en voz baja también.  
−Sólo he llamado a la puerta.  
− ¿Y qué haces aquí en plena noche?  
Él mira a ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que no hay nadie. Entonces da un paso hacia mí y me empuja suavemente para que ambos entremos en la habitación. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y echa el cerrojo. Dejo el Clima Tact apoyado contra la pared, ahora que ya no hay peligro.  
Miro a Sanji, apenas iluminado por la poca luz que entra por la ventana. Lleva puesto uno de sus trajes, pero sin chaqueta. Es más de medianoche. Siento un arrebato de vergüenza porque sólo llevo un camisón de seda de tirantes que he encontrado en un armario. Olía a limpio, aunque es bastante revelador. Él también parece darse cuenta, pero no hace ningún comentario ni pone su habitual cara de salido. Es más, parece preocupado. Me pregunto de dónde viene a estas horas.  
−Estaba paseando –dice respondiendo a la pregunta que no he llegado a formular.  
− ¿No puedes dormir otra vez?  
−No. Física y mentalmente estoy extenuado, pero no consigo conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo a ti. Necesitaba… −da un paso hacia mí y me estrecha con fuerza−. Gracias a dios que estás bien.  
Hunde la cara en mi pelo e inspira con fuerza.  
−Sanji, ¿qué te ocurr… ? –no puedo terminar la pregunta porque me besa de improviso.  
No es un beso suave, tampoco apasionado, más bien es… con necesidad. Me empuja contra la pared que hay junto a la cama poniendo la mano en mi cabeza para no golpearme.  
Mi respiración ha pasado de cero a cien en esos pocos segundos. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que yo también le necesitaba. Introduzco mis dedos en su pelo y lo acerco más a mí. Él me agarra por la cintura y hace lo mismo. Una de sus manos me baja hasta el muslo y empieza a subir poco a poco hasta colarse bajo el camisón. Yo, sin dejar de besarle, empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa y meto las manos por dentro. Suelta un quejido cuando presiono sin querer en uno de los moratones que todavía tiene, fruto de la batalla.  
−Lo siento –le digo en un susurro.  
−No pares –me contesta junto al oído.  
Su aliento en mi cuello hace que se me erice todo el vello. Sanji empieza a besarme por la garganta, bajando cada vez más hasta la clavícula. Con un dedo, aparta uno de los tirantes del camisón, que se desliza por mi hombro y luego por mi brazo.  
Me acaricia suavemente un pecho por fuera de la tela. No llevo sujetador, así que el pezón no tarda en ponerse duro. Se retira un momento de mi cuello y nos quedamos cara a cara. A pesar de la poca luz, puedo ver el deseo en su cara. Repentinamente, le agarro la entrepierna. No uso demasiada fuerza, pero él gime por la sorpresa.  
−Shhhh –le chisto preocupada−. Podrían oírnos.  
− ¿Quiénes? –me pregunta antes de besarme otra vez.  
−Todo el castillo –le contesto separándome.  
−Entonces intentaré no gritar –me susurra mordiéndome la oreja−. Aunque no puedo hablar por ti.  
Con un increíble juego de manos, fruto de todos los años que llevo robando carteras, le desabrocho el pantalón y meto la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos. Le agarro el pene con una mano y empiezo a moverla de arriba abajo. Sanji deja de morderme la oreja y empieza a respirar entrecortadamente. Apoya las dos manos en la pared, junto a mi cabeza.  
−Te amo –me dice en un susurro.  
−Y yo a ti –le respondo atusándole el pelo nuevamente.  
−Te amo… −repite−. Necesitaba decírtelo. Necesitaba verte. Necesitaba… Te necesito a ti.  
Entonces me aparta la mano, me levanta en brazos y nos arroja a ambos sobre la cama. Vuelve a besarme con la misma necesidad del principio. Yo empiezo a bajarle los pantalones con las piernas, pero él se aparta de mi boca y comienza a bajar hasta llegar a los pechos. El camisón se vuelve a deslizar hasta que quedan al descubierto, y Sanji empieza a lamerlos. Primero lento, luego más rápido. Le tiro suavemente del pelo. Su mano, que me acariciaba el muslo arriba y abajo, sube más aún, agarra el borde de mis bragas y tira hacia abajo.  
Yo las habría arrojado al suelo sin miramientos, pero él las dobla cuidadosamente y las mete bajo la almohada. Todo eso, sin dejar de lamerme los pechos, e incluso darme algún mordisco leve. Suelto un leve gemido, incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo, y él levanta la cabeza el tiempo necesario para decirme:  
−Shhhh. Podrían oírnos.  
Me dirige una mirada lujuriosa con una chispa de locura antes de empezar a deslizarse hacia abajo. Cuando tiene la cabeza entre mis piernas, la gira y empieza a besarme muy levemente el muslo por la parte interior. Su barba de varios días me produce un cosquilleo que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.  
Sanji va subiendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente llega a su destino. Estoy muy húmeda, y esa humedad se empieza a entremezclar con la de su lengua. Es una sensación tan intensa… puedo notar su lengua blanda y cálida, pero firme a la vez, deslizándose sobre mí. Al principio es lento, luego rápido, vuelve a ser lento mientras alterna con besos y mordiscos muy suave.  
Me recorren oleadas de placer una y otra vez. Noto tanto calor dentro de mí que creo que voy a arder. Sanji continúa, incansable, hasta que finalmente estallo en llamas con un gemido. Rápidamente me tapo la boca para ahogar el sonido.  
Él se aparta de mí y vuelve a subir a la altura de mi cara. Me aparta la mano para besarme y se introduce dentro de mí. Ahora es él quien gime en mi boca.  
−Te amo –consigo decirle separándonos un momento.  
Nos movemos al mismo ritmo. Me agarra con las dos manos por la cintura y me acerca más hacia sí. Lo noto más dentro de mí y le muerdo el cuello por no gritar. Él jadea y muerde la almohada a su vez. Le rodeo el cuerpo con las piernas, y entonces él se incorpora, me levanta, y nos da la vuelta, quedando yo sentada sobre él.  
Me saco el camisón por la cabeza, ambos estamos ya completamente desnudos. Disminuyo un poco el ritmo, recorriendo con mis manos su pecho y sus abdominales, perfectamente definidos.  
Las manos de Sanji suben por mis muslos hasta mi espalda, empujándome hacia él. Nuestros pechos desnudos chocan, mojados por el sudor, y las bocas vuelven a encontrarse. Me aprieta la espalda contra sí, y yo me empujo contra él.  
Noto como sufre un espasmo y se pone tenso, abrazándome más fuerte, y vuelve a gemir en mi boca. Y entonces todo su cuerpo se relaja.  
−Te amo –me susurra bajito, tanto que apenas lo oigo.  
Mis labios y los suyos están separados por apenas un centímetro, roza su nariz con la mía y me besa una y otra vez.  
  
−Ahora me alegro de que Robin quisiera una habitación individual en lugar de compartirla conmigo –le digo un rato después.  
Estamos tumbados en la cama, tapados hasta la cintura. Mi cabeza está apoyada en su pecho y nuestras piernas entrecruzadas. Él me rodea con un brazo y con el otro sostiene un cigarrillo. Le da una calada y expulsa el humo.   
−Recuérdame que le dé las gracias –contesta.  
−Ahora que lo pienso –le digo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo−, no te he dado las gracias por impedir mi boda  
Sanji se ríe suavemente sin hacer ruido.  
−Ese león asqueroso era un pervertido –comenta mirando al techo−. Puedes casarte con el hombre decente que tú quieras y no me interpondré. Pero me niego a que te cases con otro pervertido que no sea yo.  
Ahora soy yo quien ríe.  
−Tú no eres un pervertido –resopla en desacuerdo−. Eres un caballero. Mira, me has prestado tu camisa para que no pase frío –me señalo el cuerpo.  
Llevo puesta su camisa, que me está grande y me llega hasta la mitad de los muslos.  
−Te he dejado mi camisa porque si la llevas el tiempo suficiente, luego olerá a ti.  
−Pero si ahora mismo todo tú hueles a mí –y me alzo un poco para darle un beso.  
−El mejor olor del mundo –dijo con un ronroneo.  
−Eso sí ha sonado un poco pervertido –le confieso entre risas.  
− ¿Ves?  
−Entonces eres un pervertido en la calle, pero un caballero en la cama.  
Él sonríe, apaga el cigarro y me estrecha fuerte contra sí. Poco a poco, el sueño nos vence a ambos.  
  



	14. Bajo las estrellas

Hace un buen día. El cielo está despejado, el mar en calma y el viento a nuestro favor. Me apoyo en la borda de estribor y cierro los ojos. Es agradable sentir la calidez del sol en la piel tras tantos días bajo las nubes y sombras de aquel barco infernal. Una suave melodía de violín llega hasta mis oídos. Giro la cabeza y veo a Brook tocando ensimismado en el castillo de popa con los ojos cerrados. Bueno, no tiene ojos así que… lo que sea.  
Tuvo que ser duro estar solo tanto tiempo en aquellas aguas tenebrosas. Recuerdo mi etapa con Arlong. Era horrible, pero al menos de vez en cuando podía ver a Nojiko y la gente del pueblo. Un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia me invade al recordar mi hogar, seguido de una punzada de ansiedad, como siempre que recuerdo los tiempos con Arlong. Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a mirar el mar. No quiero recordar esa época.  
Me giro hacia la cubierta, donde Chopper acaba de subir de ver a Zoro. El espadachín sigue bastante malherido después de lo que quiera que pasase con Kuma en Thriller Bark. No ha querido decir nada, ni siquiera cuando Luffy le preguntó.  
Vuelvo a mirar hacia el horizonte y compruebo el Log Pose. Estamos siguiendo el rumbo correcto hacia el archipiélago Sabaody. Lo que me hace recordar que tengo un libro en mi camarote con un mapa aproximado de las islas cercanas que quiero consultar.  
Me dirijo al interior del barco y bajo las escaleras. Paso por delante del acuario, que está a rebosar de peces. La puerta del dormitorio de los chicos está cerrada. Chopper le ha prohibido a Zoro salir a entrenar hasta nueva orden. Entro en nuestro dormitorio y dejo la puerta encajada. Mientras rebusco entre todos los libros del cuarto (la mayoría de Robin) oigo que alguien baja hasta los camarotes, pero no se escucha abrirse ninguna puerta. Me llega el leve aroma a los cigarrillos mentolados de Sanji y decido acercarme sigilosamente a la puerta.  
Miro por el hueco de la puerta y veo que el cocinero está parado delante de la puerta de su camarote, de espaldas a mí. Pone la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero no llega a abrirla. Finalmente, la deja caer al costado y da una larga calada al cigarrillo. Vuelve a agarrar el pomo y lo aprieta hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos, pero no lo gira. Entonces lo suelta y da un puñetazo contra la puerta.  
− ¿Qué? –responde Zoro al otro lado.  
Parece que emplea más fuerza de la que quería, porque da un respingo cuando oye la voz del espadachín. Sanji da un paso atrás, incómodo. Un ruido procedente del cuarto parece indicar que Zoro se ha levantado y va hacia la puerta.  
−Psss –le chisto.  
El cocinero se gira y parece sorprendido de verme. Es evidente que no quería que nadie le encontrase allí. Le hago un gesto con la mano para que venga y él no duda. Entra en el dormitorio, apago la luz y cierro la puerta un momento antes de que Zoro abra la suya.  
− ¿Qué pasa? –grita Zoro en el pasillo.  
Lo oímos encaminarse a las escaleras y subirlas. Sanji hace el ademán de abrir la puerta para irse, pero la sujeto con la mía y niego con la cabeza.  
−Espera –susurro, esperando.  
Entonces, tal como esperaba, nos llegan unos gritos agudos desde la cubierta. Es Chopper gritándole a Zoro para que vuelva a acostarse. Se produce una corta discusión que acaba con los pasos del espadachín volviendo a bajar los escalones, seguidos de los de otra persona. Pego el oído a la puerta.  
Demasiado pesados para ser Chopper, demasiado ligeros para ser Franky, demasiado elegantes para ser Luffy, Usopp o Brook…  
− ¡Paciente correctamente escoltado, doctor! –grita la voz de Robin imitando en broma a un marine.  
Al oírla, Sanji y yo abrimos mucho los ojos. Empiezo a gesticular muy rápido para que apague el cigarro. El cocinero lo aplasta contra la suela del zapato, nervioso, y en el proceso da un golpe contra la puerta sin querer. Los dos nos quedamos paralizados un instante.  
No pueden pillarnos aquí. Bueno, a mí sí, es mi dormitorio. Pero no con él, a solas, con la puerta cerrada… Me obligo a pensar fríamente. Le señalo la cama y él me mira sin entender. Doy dos pasos rápido y levanto el borde de las sábanas señalando el hueco de abajo. Sanji asiente y se mete rápidamente. Me doy la vuelta y finjo que sigo rebuscando entre los libros de la mesa. Robin toca a la puerta dos veces.  
− ¿Nami? –dice abriendo la puerta−. ¿Estás aquí?  
Levanto la vista del libro y le sonrío enseñándole el libro.  
−Tenía que consultar unos mapas.  
−Claro, lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.  
Enciende el interruptor de la luz a su lado.  
−Con la poca luz que entra por la ventana no debes ver mucho –me dice.  
−Mucho mejor, gracias.  
− ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
−No te preocupes, es sólo por refrescar la memoria. Bloqueé el timón antes y vamos siguiendo el rumbo, así que estaré aquí abajo un rato.  
Robin abre la boca para decir algo más, pero cierra rápidamente y aspira dos veces rápidamente, como oliendo algo. Levanta una ceja y me mira.  
−Perfecto –dice sonriendo. Se acerca a la estantería y coge uno de sus libros−. Yo estaré leyendo en cubierta.  
Sale del dormitorio y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Yo cierro el libro y me dejo caer en la mesa. El corazón me late desbocado. Tras oír los pasos de Robin subir las escaleras, la cabeza de Sanji asoma bajo mi cama.  
−Ha faltado muy poco –dice en un susurro.  
−Seguro que sospecha algo.  
−No lo creo –se pone en pie y saca otro cigarrillo, dispuesto a encenderlo.  
−Deja eso –le doy un manotazo en la mano−. Seguro que ha reconocido el olor –me acerco hasta la puerta y echo el pestillo, por si acaso.  
− ¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada?  
−No lo sé. Querrá tener pruebas, hablar conmigo antes o… Quizá quiera ser discreta o…  
−Nami –me abraza por detrás y me da un beso en el cuello−. No pasa nada.  
−Oye, ¿y por qué estabas ahí plantado, delante de vuestro dormitorio, sin entrar?  
Noto cómo Sanji se pone tenso de pronto y me giro para mirarlo. Tiene la misma mirada que aquel día, tras la batalla en Thriller Bark.  
−Yo… bueno… No se lo digas a nadie, pero estaba un poco preocupado por ese espadachín imbécil y quería ver cómo se encontraba.  
Ladeo la cabeza y enarco una ceja. No es sólo eso, hay algo más, pero no digo nada. Él me estrecha contra sí, pone sus labios sobre mi frente y se queda así durante un rato. Lo rodeo con mis brazos también y cierro los ojos. Inspiro su aroma: huele a especias culinarias. Me encanta ese olor. Siento como la tensión de su cuerpo desaparece poco a poco.  
−Nami –me dice en un susurro−. Le has dicho a Robin que ibas a quedarte aquí abajo un rato, ¿verdad? Podríamos…  
Me agarra de la cintura, me acerca a él e intenta besarme, pero yo me deshago de su abrazo y me separo bruscamente.  
− ¡No! –le contesto en un susurro alto−. ¿Estás loco? ¡Están todos arriba, despiertos! ¡Y Zoro en la habitación de al lado…!  
Sanji se echa a reír y se acerca hasta mí.  
−Estaba bromeando –me dice−. Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea. Esta noche, cuando se hayan acostado todos, nos vemos en la cofa del vigía, ¿de acuerdo?  
Dudo por un momento. ¿Y si alguien nos pilla? Aunque claro, pensándolo fríamente, no deja de ser como las otras veces que nos hemos visto en la cocina, y llevamos ya muchos días sin estar a solas, sin contar lo de ahora, claro…  
−Está bien –accedo−. A medianoche, y asegúrate de que todos estén dormidos.  
Él asiente con una sonrisa y se acerca a la puerta, dispuesto a salir.  
−Voy a comprobar que no haya nadie fuera –le digo adelantándole.  
Descorro el pestillo y estoy a punto de abrir cuando Sanji pone la mano sobre la puerta.  
−Espera un momento −me susurra.  
Giro la cabeza para preguntarle qué pasa y antes de poder articular palabra me besa apasionadamente. Me empuja contra la puerta, una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cuello. Yo respondo a su beso pero cuando voy a abrazarlo para pegarme más a él, se separa de mí.  
−Que no se te olvide esperar un rato antes de subir a cubierta para que no parezca que estábamos juntos –me dice con una media sonrisa.  
Se saca un cigarrillo, me guiña un ojo y sale del dormitorio sin mirar antes.  
Yo me quedo un momento a solas apoyada contra la puerta, intentando acompasar la respiración y descubriendo que las piernas me tiemblan. No puedo evitar sonreír. Me gusta lo que me hace sentir Sanji…  
Un fuerte golpe proveniente de la cubierta me hace ponerme en guardia. Salgo de la habitación corriendo, ignorando el consejo de Sanji y subo a cubierta, donde me encuentro con la escena más surrealista que hubiera podido imaginar. Hay una sirena inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
Me dejo caer en la repisa de la ventana. Estoy en la cofa del vigía, el gimnasio del barco. Con Zoro convaleciente, ahora no sube aquí nadie. Contemplo el paisaje exterior.  
La luna es apenas una fina línea curva en el cielo, lo que permite ver las estrellas con facilidad. La noche está despejada, sin nubes ni viento. Observo el lejano horizonte, disfrutando del silencio de la noche. Había echado de menos la alegría de estar bajo el sol, pero hay cierta paz en las noches como esta que también he extrañado.  
Un leve ruido que aumenta poco a poco interrumpe ese silencio. Unos segundos después, la trampilla se abre y aparece la cabeza de Sanji. Sube del todo y cuando cierra la trampilla tras de sí me lanzo hacia él, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso. Sanji pierde el equilibrio por la sorpresa y casi caemos los dos, pero en el último momento me rodea con un brazo y consigue mantenerse en pie.  
−Nami –dice apartándose de mí sorprendido−, espera un momento. No quiero estropear esto.  
Reparo entonces en que tiene algo en la otra mano: una cesta de mimbre.  
−Lo siento, no lo había visto… ¿Qué has traído?  
−Bueno, se me ocurrió que podíamos subir aquí y hacer un picnic nocturno –deja la cesta en el suelo, saca una manta de cuadros, y la extiende en el suelo−. Iba a traer también unas velas, pero luego pensé que no querrías encenderlas por si alguien veía la luz.  
Me quedo mirándolo, sin decir nada.  
− ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta−. ¿No te gusta?  
Me vuelvo a lanzar sobre él, esta vez asegurándome de que no tiene nada en las manos. Ahora sí que está preparado, me rodea con los brazos, responde a mi beso y rodamos por el suelo sobre la manta. Cuando me quedo sobre él, me separo y le digo:  
−Es perfecto. Muchas gracias. Pero seguiría siendo perfecto aunque no hubieras traído nada –le doy un beso rápido−. Sólo quería estar contigo.  
Me pone la mano en el cuello y me atrae hacia sí para volver a besarnos. Me mete la mano bajo la camiseta y me acaricia la espalda desnuda. Momentos después, los dos estamos desnudos de cintura para arriba. Sanji intenta girarme para ponerse encima, pero lo empujo para impedírselo. Le beso el cuello y voy bajando por su pecho. No puede contener una risita. La primera vez que descubrí que tenía cosquillas me pareció adorable.  
−Si te molesta puedo parar –le digo apoyando la barbilla en su vientre.  
−Creo que podré soportarlo –me contesta mordiéndose el labio.  
Muevo la cabeza ligeramente para que el pelo le acaricie la piel. Permanece estoico durante unos segundos, hasta que vuelve a estremecerse por las cosquillas. No puedo evitar reírme yo también. Se incorpora hasta quedarse sentado y me dice:  
−Si quisiera, yo también podría hacerte cosquillas pero… − se interrumpe cuando me levanto hasta que nuestras caras están a la misma altura. Con una mano le he desabrochado el cinturón y el pantalón.  
−No me has dejado llegar a la parte donde no tienes cosquillas.  
Lo beso y lo empujo para que se vuelva a tumbar. Vuelvo a recorrer su pecho y su vientre formando un camino de besos. Esta vez, no hay quejas por las cosquillas. Cuando sobrepaso el borde del pantalón, Sanji da un largo suspiro de placer. Alzo la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan antes de meterme su pene en la boca.  
Lo oigo gemir bajito y noto como se pone aún más duro contra mis labios. Lo agarro con una mano y empiezo a moverla arriba y abajo sin dejar de lamer. La mano libre recorre sus abdominales con caricias. Me encantan esos músculos tan bien definidos.  
Aumento la velocidad con que chupo y la introduzco hasta el fondo de mi boca. Sanji suelta un gemido ahogado y busca mi mano con la suya, entrelazando los dedos. Noto como tiembla cada vez más por el placer y me aprieta la mano.  
Sigo chupando y lamiendo, desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta. Haciendo un movimiento de labios que sé que le encanta. Suelta otro gemido y entonces se incorpora, tira de mí hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran y me hace rodar hasta quedar sobre mí. Sin dejar de besarme la boca, el cuello y el rostro, me levanta la falda y veo que se sorprende. Me quité la ropa interior antes, sin que se diera cuenta.  
Entonces se introduce dentro de mí. Fácilmente, ya que estoy bastante húmeda. Y no es suave y lento, sino rápido y apasionado. Gemimos en la boca uno del otro y unos instantes después siento cómo llega. Nos separamos apenas unos centímetros para recuperar el aliento y veo que me mira preocupado.  
−Lo siento –me susurra−, debería haber esperado a que tú…  
Lo callo con un rápido beso en los labios y me quedo mirándolo mientras le aparto el pelo de la cara con un dedo.  
−Eso sólo ha sido el primer asalto –le contesto en otro susurro.  
Nos incorporamos los dos y yo busco entre la ropa hasta dar con su camisa. Me la pongo con sólo dos botones abrochados y él se pone la chaqueta encima de la piel directamente. Guardo esa imagen en mi cabeza, porque está más atractivo que de costumbre.  
−Bueno, has dicho que esto era un picnic, ¿no? –le digo−. ¿No has traído nada de comer?  
−Yo he traído la manta, pensé que la comida la traerías tú.  
Me río sacudiendo la cabeza mientras saca una fiambrera de la cesta y la pone entre ambos. Cuando la abre me llega un olor familiar.  
−Es flan de mandarina –adivino encantada−. Como aquella noche.  
La noche en que partimos de Cocoyasi, cuando me consoló por todo lo que había pasado.  
−Sí. Aún no ha pasado un año, pero parece tan lejano.  
−Como intento de ligar fue bastante malo, pero conseguiste caerme bien.  
−No estaba intentando ligar.  
−Ya, claro.  
−Fuiste tú la que me besó primero.  
−Y tú eras un baboso desde el principio.  
−Reconócelo, te encanta que sea un baboso y te grite lo guapa que eres delante de todos.  
Sonrío y no le contesto. Nos terminamos el flan y Sanji se mueve hasta mi lado. Me pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y nos quedamos mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana apoyados contra el mástil central.  
−Llegaremos a Sabaody en un par de días –musito en voz baja.  
−Y si es una isla tan grande como dicen, podríamos perdernos unas horas.  
−Es verdad, nuestra cita de verdad.  
Me acaricia el hombro formando círculos con el dedo.  
−Quería que nuestra primera vez fuera entonces, y no en el suelo de la cocina. Ya sabes, flores, un paseo, una cena…  
Qué romántico. Me aprieto contra él ronroneando.  
−Yo prefiero el suelo de la cocina –le digo−. No es tan idílico pero es más auténtico. No quiero flores ni paseos, Sanji. Te quiero a ti, y somos piratas.  
−Cuando estoy contigo no me siento un pirata, ni un cocinero. Simplemente me siento… yo mismo.  
− ¿Un baboso capaz de todo por una mujer? –le pregunto en broma.  
Él parece molestarse un poco.  
−Empiezo a pensar que realmente quieres que me comporte como un baboso cuando estamos a sol…  
Le agarro la cara, lo giro hacia mí y le doy un largo beso. Él se separa y choca su nariz con la mía suavemente.  
−Yo también te quiero –me susurra−. Mucho, muchísimo. Más que…  
Se interrumpe y vuelve a besarme. Paso una pierna por encima y me siento sobre él.  
− ¿Segundo asalto?  
Sanji sonríe y me empieza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.


	15. Sabaody I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nota de la autora: En este capítulo no he respetado completamente el canon del manga original, ya que en este no hay una sola elipsis que poder utilizar, y no quería dejar de utilizar el final tan dramático de esta saga ^^)

Con un largo suspiro, me dejo caer en la cama, encima de aquella colcha descolorida. Ha sido un día muy largo. En la cama de al lado, Robin se quita el sombrero y busca algo dentro de su bolso. Estamos en una habitación doble de un hotel de mala muerte en los bajos fondos del archipiélago Sabaody.  
Tras el secuestro de Camie, el asalto a la casa de subastas de esclavos y la huida posterior de los marines, el mecánico que Hatchi conocía resultó ser Silvers Rayleigh, la mano derecha del Rey de los Piratas, quien nos recomendó escondernos hasta que se tranquilizaran las cosas… Demasiadas cosas. Estoy muy cansada para recordarlas todas.  
−Iba a darme una ducha antes de acostarme –dice Robin−, pero creo que es inútil meterse limpia en esta cama.  
−Quizá las sábanas están mejor que la colcha –le contesto incorporándome.  
Abrimos una de las camas. La tela está bastante limpia, pero desprende un olor a humedad, como si no hubieran terminado de secarse bien. Suelto un gemido agónico, recordando nuestras camas impolutas en el Sunny.  
− ¿Seguro que no podemos volver al barco?  
Tras discutirlo varias veces, y siguiendo el consejo de Rayleigh, decidimos escondernos los siguientes tres días lejos del barco, el primer sitio donde nos buscarían. También nos planteamos separarnos, pero todos pensamos que era más seguro permanecer juntos por si se presentaba algún otro peligro. Así acabamos aquí, en este hotel, si es que a esto se le puede llamar así.  
Esta zona del archipiélago es peligrosa, pero al menos podemos confiar en que no nos delatarán. Nadie quiere a los marines por aquí.  
−Voy a ver qué tal está el resto –le digo a Robin.  
Dudo un momento, pero finalmente, cojo el Clima Tact. No pienso salir de este edificio cochambroso, pero nunca se sabe.  
−Yo creo que finalmente me daré una ducha y me acostaré temprano –decide ella−. No me despiertes cuando vuelvas.  
−No creo que tarde mucho. Yo sólo voy a…  
No termino la frase porque Robin me dirige una sonrisa enigmática. ¿Por qué me mira así? No sabe nada de lo mío con Sanji, ¿no? ¿O sí? Terminamos de despedirnos y salgo de la habitación, todavía intranquila. Es muy difícil saber en qué está pensando Robin normalmente. Pero seguro que no sabe nada, todo son imaginaciones mías…  
En el pasillo veo cómo Chopper cruza corriendo de una habitación a otra seguido de Usopp. El brazo estirado de Luffy los sigue y después va el cuerpo de su dueño. Maldita sea, con lo escandalosos que son y lo mucho que destacamos nos van a descubrir esta misma noche. Franky los echa de la habitación en la que han entrado, riñéndoles para que guarden silencio. Vuelven a la primera habitación, donde me asomo para ver a Brook riéndose con ellos.  
Sigo a Franky al otro cuarto. Zoro está acostado en una cama sobre la colcha, completamente vestido y roncando.  
− ¿Cómo os habéis organizado al final? –le pregunto al carpintero.  
No había muchas habitaciones para elegir, y Robin y yo nos quedamos en la única que tenía dos camas. Las otras eran dos de tres camas y una individual. Cuando nos subimos a la nuestra, el resto se quedaron peleándose por las demás.  
−Zoro sugirió que Luffy se quedara la habitación individual, ya que es el capitán –contesta él−, pero Luffy protestó diciendo que se aburriría él solo, así que al final la sorteamos sacando a Zoro del sorteo.  
− ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañada.  
−Porque pensé que si lo dejábamos solo podía volver a perderse, y eso no nos conviene ahora mismo.  
−Bien pensado −asiento dándole la razón.  
−Al final le ha tocado al cocinero, Chopper duerme aquí con nosotros –se señala a Zoro y él mismo−, y ahí enfrente Luffy, Ussop y Brook.  
Genial, Sanji tiene una habitación para él solo. Un momento… quizá Robin se refería a esto con lo de volver tarde. No puede ser… no ha podido enterarse, ¿no?  
− ¡Saaaaaaanji! –nos llega la voz de Luffy desde el otro cuarto−. Tengo hambre.  
−Ya te has comido lo que habíamos comprado para cenar –le contesta el cocinero en la misma habitación, desde una posición en la que no puedo verlo.  
−Hazme algo de comer –le pide Luffy.  
−No tengo aquí nada con lo que cocinar, idiota.  
−Pues vamos a comprar algo –mira hacia nosotros y repara en mí−. Ah, Nami, dame dinero para comida.  
−Ni hablar –le contesto−. Con ese dinero hay que pagar el recubrimiento del barco, y lo que sobre es para cualquier imprevisto que tengamos en la isla gyojin.  
−Nami –me llama una voz grave desde atrás.  
Me giro y cojo al vuelo una bolsa que me lanza Zoro, sin abrir los ojos.  
−Que se coma mi cena –dice el espadachín−. Pero que no salga del hotel.  
Cruzo hasta la otra habitación y le doy la comida a Luffy, que parece conforme. Les digo a todos que yo voy a acostarme también y les doy las buenas noches. Veo que Sanji me mira de reojo mientras se enciende un cigarrillo, pero aparta la mirada rápidamente. Los dejo y mientras camino a mi cuarto pienso cómo puedo escaparme más tarde. Quizá cuando Robin se quede dormida…  
En lugar de entrar en mi habitación, me doy la vuelta y camino al otro extremo del pasillo. Los chicos han cerrado las puertas así que no me ven pasar. Me paro delante de la habitación contigua a la de Zoro, Franky y Chopper y me aseguro de que no hay nadie en el pasillo. Entonces saco un juego de ganzúas que siempre llevo conmigo y trabajo unos minutos en la cerradura hasta abrirla. Entro en la habitación y cierro tras de mí.  
Sí, no hay duda, ese es el cuarto de Sanji. Allí están las bolsas de comida que hemos podido comprar apresuradamente. Sobre la cama está su chaqueta. Paso un dedo acariciando la tela negra de algodón mientras observo el resto de la habitación. Es igual que la mía pero invertida, salvo por el detalle de tener sólo una cama doble y…  
Reparo entonces en el baño. En nuestra habitación sólo hay una ducha, pero aquí tiene bañera. Enciendo la luz para examinarla bien. Las paredes del baño tienen muchas manchas de humedad, como el nuestro, pero la bañera parece bastante limpia. Me muerdo el labio, dudando, y finalmente me decido.  
  
Un rato más tarde, escucho cómo se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra alguien. Sanji se asoma al baño, con la intención de apagar la luz y entonces me ve, completamente sumergida en la bañera con la excepción de la cabeza. El cigarrillo que lleva en la boca se le cae por la sorpresa. Saco una mano del agua y lo saludo con una sonrisa provocadora.  
−Nami qué… ¿qué haces aquí? –dice intentando recuperarse del estupor.  
−Te esperaba –contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo−. Y mientras lo hacía, he visto que tu habitación tenía bañera… ¿Vienes aquí dentro conmigo? –le salpico unas gotas de agua  
−Estás loca –me dice ligeramente enfadado−. ¿Y si hubiera llegado alguien más conmigo?  
−Habría dicho que me dejaste bañarme aquí porque mi cuarto no tenía bañera y te habría pegado por intentar espiarme en el baño.  
Gruñe un poco, no conforme del todo. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y se afloja el nudo de la corbata. A pesar de estar sumergida en agua caliente, noto que me recorre una oleada de calor al verle hacer ese gesto.  
−Oye… −dice mirando al suelo−. Yo… quería hablar contigo.  
− ¿De qué?  
−De todo esto –nos señala a ambos respectivamente.  
− ¿De sorprenderte desnuda en tu habitación? –le contesto alzando una pierna por encima del agua−. Métete aquí en la bañera y hablemos…  
−Nami –me interrumpe muy solemne, sin sonreír−, estoy hablando en serio.  
Vuelvo a meter la pierna en el agua y lo contemplo despacio. No me ha mirado en todo el rato y su expresión es sombría, como si se sintiera culpable por algo.  
−Está bien –acepto en el mismo tono, dejando las bromas a un lado−. Hablemos.  
Me pongo en pie, cubierta de espuma, y Sanji es rápido para tirarme una toalla y darme la espalda. Sale del baño y cierra la puerta. Me enrollo la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y me recorre un escalofrío de arriba abajo que no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura.  
Me quedo allí de pie durante un rato. Algo dentro de mí no quiere salir para hablar con él. Es estúpido pero siento como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Unos minutos después, sacudo la cabeza y salgo del baño decidida.  
Sanji está apoyado en la repisa de una pequeña ventana que no puede abrirse del todo, fumando y mirando el paisaje de manglares y burbujas. No ha encendido ninguna luz en la habitación, así que la única iluminación procede del exterior. La puesta de sol pasó hace rato, así que el cielo está teñido de un tono púrpura que le confiere al ambiente un aura melancólica. Me sitúo a su lado y lo miro sin decir nada. Él gira la cabeza hacia mí y me contempla como si estuviera recordando algo.  
−No podemos seguir con esto –me dice en voz baja−. Juntos –aclara.  
Es como si me vaciaran una jarra de agua helada por encima. Me cruzo de brazos con fuerza.  
− ¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunto con un hilo de voz.  
−Porque no está bien –contesta con amargura arrojando el cigarrillo por la ventana−. Nada de esto está bien.  
−Sanji… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes culpable por ocultárselo al resto? Si es así, podemos…  
−No quiero contarlo, Nami. Quiero que desaparezca por completo.  
Noto como algo me oprime el pecho. No puede hablar en serio.  
− ¿El qué? –apenas puedo hablar con el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta−. ¿Lo que sentimos ambos?  
−Sí.  
− ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es para ti que yo te quiera y que tú… ?  
−El problema es que lo que tú sientes por mí no es lo mismo que siento yo por ti –dice bruscamente.  
No acaba de decir eso. Esto no es real, nada de esto está pasando. Sólo es una pesadilla, me he quedado durmiendo en mi habitación y en cualquier momento despertaré…  
Sólo que no despierto. Doy un paso atrás, alejándome de él con lágrimas en los ojos y Sanji avanza hacia mí a su vez, poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros desnudos. Intento zafarme de él, pero se sujeta con fuerza, acercándome a él.  
−Dices que me quieres –me dice con el rostro crispado de dolor−, y eso te hace feliz. Sigues siendo la misma cuando no estás conmigo. Yo, en cambio, no sé quererte de otra forma que no sea agonizando de dolor. Cada día me cuesta más estar sin ti. Cuando pienso que algo malo puede pasarte, apenas puedo respirar bien. Tú me quieres, pero yo te necesito más de lo que es bueno para ambos.  
Sanji es la viva expresión de la desesperación. Parece que le han arrancado esas palabras hasta dejarlo en carne viva. El labio inferior le tiembla con fuerza. A pesar de verle así, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco aliviada. Extiendo la mano hacia su cara, pero él me suelta y se aparta.  
−Sanji, te equivocas –le digo con voz suave−. Todo eso que sientes también me pasa a mí. ¿Crees que yo no me preocupo constantemente por si te pasa algo malo o…?  
−Te antepuse –me interrumpe con un susurro cargado de culpabilidad.  
Lo miro sin comprender. Él aprieta los puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.  
−Sabes lo que pasó en Thriller Bark, ¿verdad? –continúa hablando.  
Yo asiento. El propio Sanji nos contó lo que Zoro le dijo a Kuma antes de perder el conocimiento.  
−Te antepuse –repite−. Lo conté de manera que pareciera que Zoro me dejó inconsciente por la sorpresa del golpe, pero no es cierto. Preví su ataque, podía haberlo esquivado, pero en el último momento pensé en ti y dudé. Quería estar contigo una última vez antes de morir. Te antepuse a todo lo demás porque te quiero demasiado.  
Me acerco un poco a él, con cuidado y sin tocarlo, pero no se aparta.  
−Me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que esto se interpusiera entre la tripulación y yo. Por eso no puedo permitirme seguir alimentándolo. Mi lealtad para con Luffy está antes que todo.  
Se calla y aparta la mirada. Vuelve a apoyarse en la repisa de la ventana y no dice nada. Permanecemos en silencio. Yo estoy tratando de procesarlo todo.  
−Si mi opinión cuenta para algo –empiezo a decir lentamente pasado un rato−, creo que cargas con una culpa que no te corresponde. Piensas que lo que sientes por mí te acabará haciendo elegir entre tu lealtad o yo, pero conozco lo bastante a Luffy para saber que él no dejaría que pasara eso. Igual que tampoco querría que te partieras el corazón y el mío.  
Me acerco del todo a él y pongo mi mano sobre la suya.  
−Sanji, hoy han pasado demasiadas cosas. Todos estamos agotados, enfurecidos y asustados.  
Suelta una risa amarga.  
−Sí, ¿sabes que también ha pasado hoy? –me pregunta−. Que sólo podía pensar en que no te pasara nada cuando los marines rodearon la casa de subastas. Te he antepuesto otra vez, eso es lo que ha pasado hoy. Por eso hay que terminar con esto ya. Y te pido por favor que no me lo pongas más difícil.  
− ¿Qué no te lo ponga más difícil? ¿Me pides que me haga a un lado plácidamente, con una sonrisa? ¿Que no luche por ti, por esto?  
−No quiero que luches por mí. Quiero que me dejes ir, igual que yo te dejo ir a ti.  
− ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres y hacerme daño de esta manera?! –estallo en voz alta−. No estás siendo leal como piensas, sólo te estás comportando como un cobarde poniendo de excusa que me quieres demasiado…  
− ¡No es una excusa!  
− ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Si me quisieras…!  
Me agarra de la mano que tengo sobre la suya, me atrae hacia él mientras se gira y me besa apasionadamente. Suelto un gemido ahogado contra su boca por la sorpresa, pero reacciono rápido rodeándolo con los brazos. No sé qué pretende con esto, pero no voy a dejar que vuelva a alejarse tan rápidamente. Sanji también me estruja entre sus brazos, acercándome a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse conmigo. Se separa apenas unos centímetros y me mira a los ojos.  
−Te amo más de lo que podría demostrarte nunca –me dice con desesperación.  
Y sigue besándome con pasión. Le meto los dedos entre el pelo, tirándole un poco. Con la mano libre empiezo a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, pero él me suelta, aparta mi mano y se la abre de un tirón, haciendo saltar por los aires varios botones. Entre los dos se la terminamos de quitar y la arroja al suelo.  
Sin dejar de besarnos, le desabrocho y le quito el pantalón con ambas manos. Él me desanuda la toalla y la tira sin miramientos. Estando ya ambos completamente desnudos, salto hacia él rodeando su cintura con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos. Sanji me sujeta sin esfuerzo con una mano en el muslo y otra en la espalda, presionándome contra él. Avanza hacia la cama y se deja caer, quedando encima de mí.  
Me acaricia todo el cuerpo con ansia. Mis pechos se endurecen bajo sus caricias, mi entrepierna se humedece aún más con sus dedos. Gimo en su boca y le clavo los dedos en la espalda. Él me agarra por la cadera y por fin se introduce hasta lo más hondo de mí. Ambos empezamos a movernos al mismo ritmo, a jadear al mismo tiempo.  
Sanji aumenta la velocidad y la intensidad de sus embestidas, pero yo ruedo hasta quedar sobre él. Me incorporo sobre él y lo obligo a hacer lo mismo, de modo que Sanji se queda sentado y yo de rodillas, todavía con él dentro de mí. Le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y le pongo una mano en la parte de atrás del cuello.  
−Dímelo otra vez –le pido.  
−Te amo –me dice sujetándome la cara entre sus manos.  
Empiezo a moverme sobre él, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarnos. Me sostiene la mirada fijamente. Veo como se humedece los labios con la lengua y aumento la velocidad poco a poco. Finalmente, Sanji rompe el contacto visual y entierra la cara en mi cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo. Le gimo bajito en el oído cuando su mano sube por mi cintura hasta el pecho.  
Me abandono totalmente a las sensaciones físicas, sin saber dónde empieza mi cuerpo y acaba el suyo. Él aumenta sus caricias y suaves mordiscos hasta que me recorre una intensa ola de placer que hace que suelte un gemido más fuerte de lo que querría, que Sanji ahoga con un beso.  
Cuando termina de temblarme el cuerpo, me sujeta por la cintura, se pone en pie y me lleva hasta la pared. Sin dejar de besarme, se introduce una y otra vez hasta lo más hondo de mí. Aprieto las piernas con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo y le vuelvo a clavar las uñas en la espalda. Él aumenta cada vez más la velocidad, hasta que frena en seco, mientras todo el cuerpo le tiembla. Me aparto de su boca y le muerdo el cuello con suavidad, haciéndole gemir más. Dejo caer las piernas para ponerme de pie y él me abraza fuerte.  
  
Más tarde, en la cama, estamos abrazados, pecho contra pecho todavía desnudos, y las piernas aún entrelazadas. Llevamos así un buen rato, sin hablar, aunque ninguno consigue dormirse. Decido romper el silencio y le susurro, o más bien le imploro:  
−Sanji, no me dejes por favor. Si me quieres, si de verdad me amas, no me dejes. No te rindas así, luchemos juntos.  
Él no dice nada, sólo sigue acariciándome la espalda, como lleva haciendo todo el rato. Mueve la cabeza y me da un beso en la frente.  
−Nami… −contesta, un rato después.  
−Prométeme que al menos vamos a intentarlo –le insisto.  
−… está bien –accede finalmente−, lo intentaremos.  
Respiro completamente por primera vez en toda la noche, lo estrecho aún más fuerte contra mí y cierro los ojos. Poco a poco consigo caer dormida.  
  
No consigo dormir bien. Tengo un sueño intranquilo, con constantes pesadillas, aunque no consigo recordar ninguna con claridad. Cuando me despierta la tenue luz del amanecer, me siento más cansada que antes de dormir. Trago saliva y respiro hondo para disminuir los latidos de mi corazón, acelerados por las pesadillas.  
Extiendo un brazo hacia atrás y me giro buscando a Sanji, pero sólo encuentro el aire. Me incorporo rápido y toco la sábana, esperando que esté caliente y que sólo haya ido al baño.  
Está fría.  
Mis dedos rozan algo áspero. Es una nota de papel con la letra de Sanji.  
“Lo siento, no puedo intentarlo.”  
La dejo caer y noto cómo los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Me abrazo las piernas y entierro la cara en las rodillas. Deseo que esto sólo sea otra pesadilla más. Quiero despertarme y darme cuenta de que Sanji sigue allí, conmigo.  
Pero no me despierto.


	16. Sabaody II - Sanji

Lo he intentado, de verdad que sí. Ojalá hubiera alguien más que pudiera creerme, pero sólo estamos ella y yo. Y ella duerme. Parece tener un sueño intranquilo, porque frunce el sueño y aprieta los dientes. Le aparto un mechón de pelo naranja del rostro y se lo pongo tras la oreja. Al verla así siento la tentación de volver a desvestirme, meterme con ella en la cama y abrazarla.  
Pero en lugar de hacerlo, me pongo en pie, cojo la chaqueta y me la echo al hombro. Necesito aire fresco. Dejo la nota entre las sábanas y la miro una última vez. No me lo perdonará. No me lo perdono ni yo.  
Dejo la habitación y ando por el silencioso pasillo. Todo el mundo duerme. Inconscientemente intento abrocharme del todo la camisa, olvidando que le faltan botones. Eso me hace recordar fragmentos de la noche anterior que me duelen. Nami desnuda, gimiendo, suplicándome que no la deje… justo lo que acabo de hacer. Soy el mayor trozo de mierda del mundo.  
Salgo al exterior. Todavía no ha amanecido, pero ya hay claridad suficiente. Me enciendo un cigarrillo y empiezo a caminar sin rumbo. No hay mucha gente por la calle, pero los pocos viandantes con los que me cruzo tienen pinta de ser piratas, ladrones, o cosas mucho peores. Me dirigen miradas amenazantes, y yo a mi vez los miro igual. Por desgracia, nadie intenta asaltarme o buscar pelea.  
En este momento lo único que deseo es que alguien me dé una paliza para sentirme igual de mal por fuera que por dentro. Claro que no dejaría que eso pasara. No debemos llamar la atención, nos lo han dejado muy claro. No pondría en riesgo a toda la tripulación sólo porque me sienta como un capullo. No otra vez, al menos.  
Rememoro de nuevo toda la conversación con Nami la noche anterior. Fue un error dejarme llevar y que hiciéramos el amor… Es todo culpa mía, igual que en Thriller Bark. Aquella noche fui a verla, apenas horas después de permitir que el espadachín imbécil me dejara inconsciente.  
Aquella noche tendría que habérselo dicho. Estuve caminando durante horas, como ahora, pensando qué hacer, y finalmente tomé la decisión. Pero cuando la tuve delante no pude. Nami estaba medio desnuda, tan sugerente… Probablemente nadie me creería si dijera que no flaqueé por eso, pero es la verdad.  
Cuando la tuve ante mí, sólo pude sentir alivio de que estuviera bien. Y luego, cuando me abrazó, me permití contagiarme de esa alegría que siempre desprende. Cuando estoy con ella es tan fácil pensar que todo está bien, que no pasa nada, que nada va a salir mal… Fui jodidamente débil, una vez más, y aun sabiendo que hacía sólo unas horas que le había fallado a Luffy y a la tripulación, no pude renunciar a ella.  
Recordar de nuevo el incidente con Kuma me hace sentir como una mierda por la culpabilidad, pero también me trae cierta paz. He podido hacer lo correcto, después de todo. “A costa de romperle el corazón a Nami” dice una voz odiosa dentro de mi cabeza. Soy un cabrón desgraciado, pero a quién quiero engañar, le habría acabado rompiendo el corazón antes o después de todas maneras.  
Un recuerdo se abre paso a través de mis pensamientos. “Me da igual que sea difícil, Sanji, es real, y por eso lo quiero” dice la voz de Nami. Esas malditas palabras esperanzadoras. Dejé que me convencieran porque ella lo hacía parecer tan fácil, tan simple…  
Levanto la mirada y veo el Sunny ante mí. Mis pasos me han llevado sin querer hasta allí, el único punto de referencia que tengo en el archipiélago. Miro hacia arriba, al gimnasio, recordando la última noche que pasé allí con Nami. Un picnic bajo las estrellas, había sido una idea estúpida, pero le había gustado.  
Noto un nudo en la garganta debido a los recuerdos. Me siento en paz cuando ella está conmigo. O me sentía, porque eso se acabó.  
El ruido de unos pasos sobre la cubierta me distrae de mis pensamientos. Sin pensármelo dos veces, salto al barco y miro quién está allí, preparándome para pelear si es preciso…   
Es ese viejo del bar, Rayleigh. Está sentado junto a la barandilla de babor, pintándola con una brocha de algo transparente. Debe ser el material aislante para navegar bajo el agua. Se gira para mirarme, pero no parece sorprendido de verme allí.  
− ¿No deberías estar con el resto de tu tripulación? –me pregunta volviendo a pintar.  
−Necesitaba pensar –contesto dando una larga calada−. ¿No es un poco temprano para trabajar?  
−Sería temprano para alguien que se hubiera acostado.  
− ¿Llevas toda la noche… ?  
−No lleváis ni veinticuatro horas en la isla y ya habéis llamado la atención de demasiada gente. Cuanto antes esté terminado el barco, antes podréis partir y mejor para todos.  
No dice nada más, y me quedo ahí plantado, sin saber muy bien si irme o no. Podría aprovechar ya que estoy aquí y coger varias cosas de la cocina…  
− ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que te pasa que te ha hecho apartarte de tus compañeros? –me pregunta Rayleigh sin mirarme.  
−Yo no he dicho que me pase nada –contesto a la defensiva, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.  
−Vi a muchos mocosos mentir igual que tú lo haces ahora en la época en que navegaba con Roger. Tu camisa y ese moratón del cuello no dicen lo mismo que tú.  
Chisto con disgusto mirándome el cuello de reojo. Aquello había sido obra de Nami, pero no lo había visto hasta ahora. No puedo cerrarme la camisa hasta arriba porque le faltan botones, así que me resigno a que se quede a la vista.  
− ¿Qué es, pues, lío de faldas o mal de amores?  
−No es nada de eso.  
Deja la brocha metida en la lata junto a él y se gira completamente hacia mí sin levantarse del suelo.  
−Tú eras el cocinero, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes algo de beber en la cocina?  
Dudo un momento antes de entrar a buscar una botella de ron a medio empezar que uso para algunos postres. Salgo de nuevo y se la lanzo. Rayleigh la coge al vuelo sin dificultad. Debería volver. Él lleva razón, tendría que estar con el resto de la tripulación. Empiezo a subir los escalones de popa.  
−Te han roto el corazón, ¿eh? –me pregunta de nuevo.  
−No –contesto mientras me detengo y me vuelvo−. He sido yo quien se lo ha roto a ella. Lo he jodido todo.  
−Ten, echa un trago –me ofrece la botella−. Te irá bien, igual que hablar de ello.  
No sé si es el agotamiento físico o mental por no haber dormido nada, el pellizco del pecho que no me deja respirar bien o la confianza que transmite el viejo, pero me acabo sentando en las escaleras y contándole a Rayleigh todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza. Gasto medio paquete de cigarrillos mientras hablo, y el sol se alza hasta iluminar por completo el barco.  
Termino de hablar después de lo que me han parecido días y ambos quedamos en silencio. Rayleigh da un largo trago a la botella de ron y luego rompe a reír. Me pongo rojo de ira y estoy a punto de lanzarme a por él.  
−Eres un idiota, Pierna Negra –me dice enjugándose las lágrimas−. Tienes buen corazón, pero eres un idiota. Y te contradices tú solo.  
Aprieto los dientes, furioso por haber hablado tanto. Giro la cara para no seguir viendo al maldito viejo riéndose de mí.  
−Dices que ese otro mocoso, el espadachín, te noqueó porque dudaste. ¿Y si sólo hubieras estado tú contra el shichibukai?  
−Me habría sacrificado por Luffy –contesto sin dudar, y me doy cuenta entonces.  
−Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta. Tú ya habías tomado la decisión, pero Roronoa se te adelantó, no hay más.  
Me quedo callado, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Aquel viejo era más sabio de lo que aparentaba. No en vano había sido la mano derecha del puto rey de los piratas.  
−Eso no importa –digo−. Igualmente, era una estupidez seguir adelante. ¿Alguna vez has visto una relación en un barco pirata que saliera bien?  
Rayleigh sonríe misteriosamente, pero no contesta. Da otro sorbo a la botella, apurando las últimas gotas de líquido.  
−Tu capitán me recuerda a un viejo amigo. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que Monkey D. Luffy no hubiera querido que ni tú, ni el espadachín, ni nadie se sacrificara por él. Igual que tampoco querría que tú y la chica fuerais infelices.  
Intento replicarle, pero no se me ocurre nada que decir. Lo que dice tiene sentido, si lo piensas desde ese punto de vista…  
−Ya no tienes más excusas, mocoso, solo miedo. Lo que te asusta no es cagarla, sino que salga bien, porque para eso no estás preparado todavía.  
“Sólo te estás comportando como un cobarde” me grita la voz de Nami en un recuerdo de la noche anterior. La he dejado durmiendo sola y me he largado como un cabrón, cómo he podido hacerle eso. Tengo que volver y disculparme…  
Mierda. La nota. Me pongo en pie de un salto. Ahora sí que tengo que volver rápido. Si llego antes de que la encuentre, puedo disculparme por ser un completo capullo…  
Una fuerte explosión a lo lejos hace que también Rayleigh se incorpore de un salto. Segundos después se oye gente gritar y otra segunda explosión. El viejo y yo nos miramos por un segundo.  
−Vuelve con tu tripulación, Pierna Negra –me ordena totalmente serio.  
No lo tiene que repetir, ya estoy saltando fuera del barco y corriendo de vuelta al hotel. Joder, espero que todos estén bien. Y Nami… tengo que llegar antes de que lea la nota. Y si ya la ha leído, tengo que decirle que tenía razón en todo, que era yo el estúpido. Que la quiero, y que vamos a estar juntos.  
\---------------------------  
“Lo siento, no puedo intentarlo.” He dejado la nota en la habitación de Sanji, pero las palabras siguen resonando una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Quisiera poder hablar de nuevo con él, pero no sé qué decirle. Me siento como si quisiera retener un océano entero sólo con las manos. Sé que es inútil, aunque eso no evita que se me inunden los ojos de lágrimas.  
Me las enjugo rápidamente. Estoy en mi propia habitación, sentada en la cama. No quiero que Robin despierte y me vea llorando. ¿Cómo ha podido estropearse todo en menos de un día?  
Mientras sigo perdida en mis lamentos, se produce un ruido muy fuerte, como una explosión. Suena muy cerca del hotel. Robin se incorpora de pronto y nos miramos. Nos vestimos en menos de un minuto, cuando oímos otra explosión aún más fuerte y cerca.  
Salimos al pasillo, donde ya están el resto preparados y en guardia para cualquier cosa. En el extremo del pasillo, aparece Sanji doblando la esquina y resollando, como si hubiera estado corriendo.  
− ¿Qué ha sido eso? –le pregunta Zoro.  
−No lo sé, pero la segunda vez ha sonado más cerca –contesta Sanji.  
Noto que me mira intensamente. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero una punzada de dolor me atraviesa el pecho y cuando noto que vienen otra vez las lágrimas, aparto la vista.  
−No importa, salgamos todos de aquí –ordena Luffy, muy serio, sin rastro de humor en la voz ni en el rostro.  
Todos obedecemos y nos ponemos en marcha. Una vez en el exterior, nos alejamos del hotel y al llegar a un espacio más abierto, vemos que la cosa que está provocando explosiones es… ¿Kuma?  
  
Nos hemos separado. Luffy ha ordenado retirada total después de que casi maten a Zoro. Franky, Sanji y yo corremos desesperadamente cuando oímos que ese monstruo al que llaman pacifista apunta de nuevo al espadachín, que está al límite de sus fuerzas y ya no puede moverse.  
Miro hacia atrás y veo que Sanji también los está mirando. Se gira hacia mí y me dirige una rápida mirada antes de cambiar de dirección y echar a correr hacia el grupo de Zoro.  
− ¡Seguid sin mí! –nos grita.  
Veo como llega y consigue darle una patada al pacifista, consiguiendo unos segundos de ventaja para el resto. Pero el pacifista vuelve a ponerse en pie y lo atraviesa con un disparo.  
− ¡No! –grito junto con el resto.  
Lo siguiente sucede demasiado rápido. Aparece otro pacifista, que parece ser el verdadero Kuma, y hace desaparecer a Zoro de un golpe. Luego hace desaparecer al propio pacifista. Luego a Brook. Y a Usopp.  
Veo como Sanji, enfurecido, le planta cara en vez de huir y desaparece en un segundo igual de rápido que el resto. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a gritarle que corriera.  
Kuma se teletransporta en un segundo junto a Rayleigh y parece decirle algo. Franky me dice algo que no llego a oír, pero me tira del brazo y sigo corriendo. Entonces aparece justo delante de nosotros. El carpintero intenta en vano luchar contra él, y también desaparece.  
Después de eso, se gira hacia mí y sólo me da tiempo a mirar hacia Luffy, extender el brazo y gritarle:  
− ¡Ayúd…!


	17. Time Skip I

(2 semanas después de Marineford)  
  
Haredas cierra tras de sí al salir. Ha sido un largo día, y fuera ya ha oscurecido. Me dejo caer en el sofá, agotada. No está nada mal la casa que me han dejado como alojamiento. Weatheria es un lugar increíble, jamás pensé que pudiera existir una isla como esta, y menos en el cielo. Si lo hubiera sabido, la habría visitado antes… con los demás, claro.  
Un frío que no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura me recorre entera. Me abrazo el cuerpo y miro el periódico que hay sobre la mesita. La foto de Luffy en Marineford, tras tocar la campana, está en la portada. La marca en su brazo reza 3D2Y. Lo entendí nada más verlo, por eso volví. 2 años en lugar de 3 días. He decidido pasar aquí todo ese tiempo.  
Espero que el resto estén bien y también lo hayan entendido. Aunque a saber dónde estarán… Sacudo la cabeza y cierro los ojos. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? POR SUPUESTO que están bien. No esperaría menos de ellos. Luffy es el que más me preocupa. Perder a su hermano debe haber sido horrible… Pero parece que sobrevivió a la guerra. Y ese viejo de Sabaody, Rayleigh, está con él en el periódico… Sí, no cabe duda de que estará bien.  
Mi estómago ruge y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Haredas me ha dicho que hay algo de comida en la nevera. Me acerco hasta la cocina y la abro. Se me hace extraño no tener que introducir una contraseña para hacerlo, al contrario que en el Sunny.  
_−7326. Sólo Robin, tú y yo sabemos la clave, así Luffy no la saqueará…_ −oigo el recuerdo de una voz en mi cabeza.  
No pienses en él, no pienses en él, NO PIENSES EN ÉL, me repito a mí misma una y otra vez.  
No hay mucha comida en la nevera. Cojo un par de huevos para hacerme una tortilla. Mientras los bato, se me vienen recuerdos de otro barco a la cabeza. El timón estaba en la cocina del Merry, y esta era bastante más pequeña que la del Sunny. Cuántas veces habré estado corrigiendo el rumbo mientras me llegaba el olor de lo que íbamos a cenar esa noche…  
Noto que se me empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Otra vez. Lleno un vaso de agua y me lo bebo del tirón, relajando el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. Necesito una sartén. Busco por todos los armarios hasta encontrar una, y termino la tortilla sin más impedimentos.  
Me siento a la mesa y me dispongo a comer. Al llevarme el primer bocado a la boca, me doy cuenta que he olvidado añadirle sal. Sanji nunca habría hecho una cosa así. Es más, ni siquiera habría cocinado una cosa tan simple para mí. Dos lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.  
Aquí está otra vez. Desde la separación, los días han sido muy duros. Me obligo a pensar que todos están bien, porque pensar otra cosa me volvería loca. Las noches son peores. La tranquilidad y la calma que trae la oscuridad me hacen recordar todos los momentos con Sanji, cuando nos escabullíamos del mundo. Y es aún más doloroso que pensar en el resto. Me arrebataron a mis nakamas a la fuerza, pero Sanji se fue por propia voluntad.  
Luego llegó la batalla de Marineford. Seguir la guerra por radio, la muerte de Ace y Barbablanca, mi intento de huida, mi captura, mi segundo intento de huida. Saber que Luffy estaba vivo y decidir quedarme. Todo eso había mantenido a Sanji tan lejos de mi mente como lo estaba físicamente. Pero había vuelto.  
Termino de comer tragando con dificultad. Ya no intento contener las lágrimas ni los recuerdos que me asaltan aleatoriamente. Recojo el plato y los cubiertos y los lavo en el fregadero. Mientras los enjuago, pienso en todas las veces que me quedé ayudando a Sanji a lavar los platos de la cena para poder quedarnos a solas sin que el resto sospechara nada.  
Por un momento casi puedo sentir cómo me abraza por detrás mientras termino de enjuagar y me da besos en el cuello. Pero no hay nadie detrás de mí. Estoy sola en aquella casa, en aquella isla. Sanji se fue. Y sus palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza.  
Quiero que me dejes ir, igual que yo te dejo ir a ti…  
Me enjuago las lágrimas y vuelvo al salón. Entonces oigo una extraña melodía que se cuela por la ventana. Parece alguien silbando. Me asomo a mirar y veo que hay una persona sentada en el porche de la casa de enfrente.  
Es un hombre joven, no tendrá muchos más años que yo. Tiene el pelo morado con algunos mechones negros. Sujeta una copa de vino tinto mientras lee un libro y silba una canción que no reconozco. Parece tan distinto al resto de habitantes de Weatheria…  
En ese momento levanta la vista del libro, me mira directamente y deja de silbar. Me aparto de la ventana de un salto, corro la cortina y me escondo. ¿Me habrá visto? Seguro que me ha visto. Apago el interruptor de la luz, espero unos instantes y miro a través de la cortina. Ya no hay nadie en el porche. Habrá pensado que le espiaba y habrá entrado. Qué vergüenza.  
Decido que ya es hora de acostarme, y cuando caigo en la cama me duermo enseguida. Ha sido un día muy largo.  
  
La mañana siguiente me levanto con energías renovadas. Tengo un nuevo objetivo y estoy decidida a cumplirlo: aprender todo lo que pueda de la ciencia del clima. Desayuno unas tostadas rápidamente y me dirijo a la casa de Haredas. Tras varias horas de clase, almorzamos juntos y me vuelvo a mi propia casa.  
Preparo una taza de té y salgo al exterior a seguir leyendo un libro sobre las cuerdas del viento. Haredas me ha dado un poco de dinero (demasiado poco) para comprar más comida y lo que necesite, pero aún es temprano para ir de compras. Permanezco leyendo durante un par de horas. En ese tiempo varias personas pasan por el camino frente a mi casa, pero estoy tan enfrascada en la lectura que no me fijo en ellas.  
− ¿Cómo consigues pasar de estar encerrada en prisión por robar a tener una casa entera para ti y que el viejo Haredas te dé clase en persona? –dice una voz suave.  
Doy un pequeño salto porque no esperaba a nadie tan cerca de mí. Levanto la vista del libro y miro a la figura que se apoya contra la barandilla que hay ante mí. Es el hombre de anoche, el que leía y silbaba. Me mira fijamente con unos ojos negros y una sonrisa misteriosa.  
− ¿Quién eres tú? –le pregunto un poco irritada, en parte debido al sobresalto.  
− ¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme anoche cuando me espiabas tras las cortinas? –su sonrisa se ensancha aún más.  
Me pongo roja sin poder evitarlo. Maldita sea.  
−No te estaba espiando –replico avergonzada−. Yo sólo… miraba por la ventana. Es culpa tuya por sentarte donde cualquiera puede verte.  
−Bueno, es que estaba esperando por si salías para verte mejor.  
Esa respuesta me deja todavía más descolocada.  
− ¿Qué? –le pregunto.  
−Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte –dice sin rastro de arrepentimiento en el rostro−. Pero desde que te vi encerrada en la prisión el otro día estaba intrigado. Tenía mucho interés en conocer a una cosa tan bonita.  
Me cruzo de brazos con fastidio, dispuesta a darle una respuesta mordaz, pero antes de poder hablar, él se incorpora y dice:  
−En fin, tengo asuntos pendientes y no puedo estar charlando todo el día. Nos vemos, pelirroja.  
Se aleja calle abajo y yo me quedo mirándolo hasta que desaparece. ¿Quién es ese tipo? Incapaz de poder concentrarme en la lectura de nuevo, decido ir a hacer la compra.  
  
He comprado un poco de todo en las tiendas cercanas. Me habría gustado poder comprar más ropa, pero ese viejo tacaño me ha dado el dinero justo para comer. Y no me atrevo a robar nada (otra vez). En vez de regresar a casa, doy un paseo por los alrededores para ir conociendo la zona. Bajo hasta el extraño puerto de nubes, que me recuerda a Skypiea. No hay barcos atracados, sólo un pequeño bote de apariencia muy extraña.  
Intrigada, me acerco a observarlo más de cerca. No es un bote, parece más bien un Waver como los de Skypiea. Pero es distinto a esos, porque no tiene ningún tipo de dial que…  
−No toques mi barco –dice una voz fría detrás de mí.  
Me giro un poco avergonzada para pedir disculpas, cuando veo que las palabras proceden del mismo hombre que vive en la casa de enfrente. Esta vez no hay rastro de aquella sonrisa cautivadora en su rostro.  
− ¿Esta cosa es tuya? –le pregunto señalándolo.  
−No toques mi barco –repite él.  
−Sólo estaba mirándolo –me defiendo, aunque me alejo un paso del vehículo.  
El hombre parece relajarse un poco y se acerca hasta el bote para examinarlo bien. Me planteo irme sin decir nada más, pero me puede la curiosidad.  
−Es la primera vez que veo algo así, ¿cómo funciona? –le pregunto.  
Gira la cabeza para mirarme y en su rostro se dibuja lentamente la misma sonrisa misteriosa de hace unas horas.  
− ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? –me dice con voz sugerente.  
−No te he preguntado eso.  
− Pero ¿qué mejor manera de comprobar cómo funciona?  
−No pienso subirme a esa barquilla rara con un desconocido.  
−Está bien, me presentaré entonces. Soy G –extiende una mano hacia mí que yo no estrecho.  
−Nami –contesto tras unos momentos en silencio−. Y gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no me monto en nada que no conduzca yo. Además, no me fío de que esa cosa se mantenga a flote.  
−Oh, no lo hace. Se mantiene en el aire –me corrige.  
Parpadeo asombrada. Lo miro a él y al bote alternativamente. G extiende la palma de la mano hacia el barco y me guiña un ojo. Eso me irrita mucho.  
−Pues úsalo para largarte volando, entonces –le espeto antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme.  
Lo oigo reír, pero no me vuelvo a mirar.  
  
De vuelta en casa, me doy una ducha, ceno y cuando estoy a punto de acostarme veo un papel doblado junto a la puerta. Lo cojo y lo leo.  
_Tengo tu libro. Recógelo cuando quieras. G._  
Maldita sea, el libro. Lo había dejado en la mesa de fuera antes de ir de compras, lo había olvidado con completo. Miro por la ventana hacia la casa de enfrente. No hay nadie en el porche, pero la luz está encendida. Me planteo ir mañana temprano a recoger el libro pero… ¿y si no está en casa? Con un suspiro de resignación, me pongo una bata sobre el pijama y salgo.  
Está todo muy silencioso. Cruzo la calle, subo los escalones y llamo a su puerta. Tras unos instantes, G abre la puerta y sonríe al verme. ¿No tiene más expresiones faciales? Al contrario que yo, él no está en pijama, sino en camisa y pantalón, aunque no son los mismos que llevaba esta tarde.  
−Buenas noches, pelirroja.  
−Mi libro, por favor –le digo secamente extendiendo la mano.  
−Pasa, lo tengo dentro –responde dándose la vuelta y adentrándose en el interior.  
No le sigo, sino que permanezco allí en la entrada esperando que salga él. Sin embargo, pasan varios minutos y él no sale. Hace un poco de frío para la ropa que llevo, así que finalmente acabo entrando.  
Le veo sentado cómodamente en un sillón bebiendo de una copa de vino y leyendo nuevamente.  
−Creí que no ibas a pasar nunca –dice sin levantar la vista−. Cierra, por favor, hace frío.  
−No voy a quedarme. Sólo dame el libro y me iré.  
−Sobre la mesa.  
Me acerco hasta donde señala y lo cojo. Me dispongo a salir pero de nuevo, la curiosidad me hace preguntarle. Cada cosa que descubro de aquel tipo me intriga más aún.  
− ¿Quién eres tú? –le pregunto con una mano en el pomo y girándome hacia él.  
−Soy G –contesta levantando levemente la mirada.  
−Eso ya lo has dicho. Me refiero a… qué eres. No pareces de aquí.  
−Porque no soy de por aquí –dice levantándose despacio−. Soy un viajero habitual que suele parar mucho en esta isla.  
Camina hasta quedarse a menos de un paso de mí.  
− ¿Y qué eres tú? –me dice en voz baja−. También es obvio que no eres de aquí.  
Está lo suficiente cerca como para que me llegue su olor. Es algún tipo de perfume embriagador, parece caro.  
−Yo soy una turista –le contesto pensando con rapidez. Haredas me advirtió que no dijera a nadie que soy una pirata−. He venido para aprender la tecnología de la isla.  
−Qué curioso –susurra−. Porque conozco a casi todos los habitantes y ninguno sabe cómo llegaste allí.  
Doy un paso atrás, involuntariamente, y salgo al exterior. Hay algo oscuro en G. Algo oscuro y misterioso, que me atrae e intriga a partes iguales. Él sonríe un poco más amablemente.  
−No te preocupes, pelirroja. Guarda tus secretos. No estoy interesado en tu pasado sino más bien en lo que puedo hacer con tu futuro –extiende una mano y me coloca un mechón tras la oreja−. Buenas noches –añade un momento antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.  
Abrazo el libro contra mí y vuelvo a casa. Lanzo una última mirada al otro edificio, pero G no está asomado a la ventana.  



	18. Time Skip II

(3 meses después de Marineford)  
  
Está amaneciendo. Por la ventana entra una luz aún muy débil. Veo burbujas elevándose hacia el cielo y los manglares de Sabaody a lo lejos. Un dedo recorre mi espalda con una caricia. No estoy sola. Me giro y veo a Sanji tumbado junto a mí, sonriendo. Abre la boca para decir algo pero no llego a oír lo que dice.  
Despierto delante de una pared vacía. Sola. No hay nadie conmigo en la cama. Como todos los días. Me levanto y empiezo con la rutina de todas las mañanas. Para cuando salgo de la casa ya me he repuesto de los sueños. Cuando empezaron era más difícil, apenas conseguía reponerme en todo el día. Ahora me he acostumbrado.  
Sueño con él todas las noches. Algunas veces estamos en el Sunny, a solas, pero el momento más recurrente es la mañana de después, en Sabaody. Sólo que en el sueño él no se ha ido. Y eso casi lo hace aún más doloroso.  
Bajo las escaleras de la entrada y echo un vistazo a la casa de enfrente. Ese tal G desapareció un buen día, tan repentinamente como había llegado. No he vuelto a verlo desde la noche en que me devolvió el libro.  
El día transcurre con la monótona rutina habitual, salvo que cuando vuelvo a casa por la tarde hay una diferencia respecto a otros días: la casa tiene la luz encendida. No consigo ver nada a través de las ventanas, pero estoy bastante segura de que cuando salí esta mañana no había nadie.  
Tras otra noche de sueños tan anhelantes que me hacen desear pesadillas, salgo de casa y veo a G en la puerta de la suya. Lleva varios paquetes bajo el brazo. Al verme guiña un ojo, pero no dice nada y se va caminando en dirección contraria a la mía.  
  
(5 meses después de Marineford)  
  
Salgo de la ducha e intento evadirme de los pensamientos que me acechan mientras me seco el pelo. No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que bajo la guardia, me asalta algún recuerdo pasado con Sanji. Creí que sería más fácil evitarlo con el tiempo, pero cuando termino de estudiar, mis días están tan vacíos que no puedo luchar contra mi memoria.  
Hoy me persigue el momento en que nos escabullimos para darnos un baño juntos, en el Sunny. Creo que era la primera noche que pasamos en el mar tras abandonar Thriller Bark, aún no sé cómo nadie nos pilló. Estoy a punto de sonreír, pero recuerdo la situación actual y mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas. Espero que al menos él, donde quiera que esté, esté contento por haber terminado con todo eso.  
Bajo al comedor para apagar las luces y mientras bebo un vaso de agua, oigo el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Parece venir de fuera. Miro por la ventana y no veo nada extraño. Casi nunca pasa nada en Weatheria, todos los habitantes se conocen entre sí y son muy pacíficos. Entrecierro los ojos y al fijarme mejor, veo que sale algo de luz de la casa de enfrente. Qué extraño, G no ha aparecido por aquí en dos meses.  
Una silueta pasa por delante de la tenue luz. Sí, no hay duda, hay alguien en esa casa. ¿Serán ladrones? Cómo van a ser ladrones, pienso inmediatamente, estamos en una isla flotante, nadie puede venir aquí hasta que no descienda. Dudo unos instantes, pero finalmente salgo al exterior y cruzo la calle.  
Llamo a la puerta de la otra casa.  
− ¿G? ¿Estás ahí? –nadie contesta.  
Indecisa, pruebo a girar el picaporte. Está abierto. El interior está iluminado sólo por el fuego de la chimenea. Eso me tranquiliza, unos ladrones no se habrían parado a encenderla.  
− ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?  
Entonces lo veo. G está tirado junto a la mesa, en la cocina. Junto a él hay trozos de un vaso de cristal roto. Está inconsciente y cubierto de sangre.  
−Madre mía –me lanzo corriendo hacia él−. ¡G! ¡Despierta!  
Abre los ojos con dificultad.  
−Tú –dice al reconocerme.  
− ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
−Déjame en paz –dice apartándome de un suave empujón, porque apenas tiene fuerzas.  
Se incorpora y, no sé cómo, consigue ponerse en pie.  
−Vete de mi casa –me dice mientras camina renqueante hasta el fregadero.  
− ¿Estás loco? Necesitas atención médica, voy a buscar ayud…  
−No se te ocurra avisar a nadie –me dice con un hilo de voz que, sin embargo, consigue sonar tan amenazante que me hiela la sangre−. No te metas en mi vida, ¡lárgate!  
− ¿Pero qué dices? Has perdido mucha sangre, apenas puedes sostenerte en pie.  
No responde. Se lava las manos y abre un maletín que hay sobre la encimera. Dentro veo que hay todo tipo de material médico de primeros auxilios. Coge un rollo de vendas pero vuelve a perder la consciencia otra vez. Por suerte, llego a tiempo para sujetarlo y que no se golpee contra el suelo. Pesa más de lo que parece. Me paso su brazo por los hombros y lo arrastro hasta delante de la chimenea. Lo tumbo encima de la alfombra. Esta se mancha con su sangre, pero supongo que es más cómoda que el suelo.  
Cojo el maletín de la encimera y empiezo a tratar sus heridas. No tengo los conocimientos de Chopper, pero tantos años con Arlong y su banda me hicieron adquirir habilidades básicas en primeros auxilios. Lavo bien todas sus heridas. No tiene ninguna grave, aunque tengo que coser varios cortes algo profundos.  
−Eres realmente así, ¿verdad? –oigo que dice con voz pastosa.  
Me llega un fuerte olor a alcohol. Quizá lo de no tenerse en pie no se deba sólo a las heridas.  
−Tan mona, tan amable, tan generosa –sigue diciendo−. No es una pose, vas de ladrona, pero realmente eres muy dulce. No llegarás muy lejos como pirata si no eres despiadada en este mundo.  
Parece estar divagando más que hablando conmigo, y vuelve a perder la consciencia de nuevo. Veo cómo su pecho sube y baja lentamente. Está profundamente dormido. Me levanto y vuelvo al fregadero a lavarme las manos. Es hora de volver a casa. Aunque no quiero dejarle allí solo, tirado en el suelo.  
Me siento en el sofá y lo miro. Si despertara, podría acompañarlo a la cama y largarme. Pero no me atrevo a moverlo. Casi sin darme cuenta, yo también me quedo dormida.  
  
Despierto poniéndome en guardia, y rápidamente veo por qué. G está de pie tras el sofá, inclinado hacia mí y mirándome fijamente.  
−Es de mala educación observar a otros mientras duermen –le digo poniéndome en pie.  
Entra luz por la ventana, amaneció hace un buen rato. Me asusto un momento al pensar que llegaré tarde a casa de Haredas, antes de recordar que es domingo.  
−Oh, ¿y dormir en el sofá de casas ajenas mientras dejas al propietario tumbado en el suelo es de buena educación? –me pregunta en un tono neutro, no consigo adivinar si bromea o no.  
−De nada por curarte, por cierto –le digo a la defensiva.  
− ¿De nada? Has dejado la alfombra hecha un desastre.  
−Lo siento mucho –digo con ironía−. La próxima vez que te encuentre inconsciente en el suelo sangrando, solamente diré “Buenas noches, G. Bonita alfombra”. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la alfombra? –reparando en que ya no está delante de la chimenea.  
−Me he deshecho de ella –se encoge de hombros−. Habría despertado preguntas incómodas.  
− ¿Pero cuánto rato llevas despierto?  
−Desde antes de que amaneciera. Haces muchos ruiditos durmiendo.  
−Haberme despertado cuando te encontraste mejor y me hubiera ido.  
− ¿Y perderme ese espectáculo de gemidos y risitas? –me dice con una sonrisa ladina.  
Noto cómo me pongo roja en un momento. Claro, he soñado con Sanji otra vez.  
− ¿Quién era el afortunado? –pregunta acercándose un poco−. O afortunada… dime que era otra mujer, por favor…  
Le aparto de un suave empujón y camino hacia la puerta. Los recuerdos del sueño están viniendo poco a poco, y no quiero estar delante de G cuando me derrumbe.  
−Oh, parece que es algo más profundo –sigue hablando G mientras me sigue hasta la entrada−. ¿Qué era, pelirroja? ¿Un amante? ¿Un novio?  
−Él… −contesto con la mano en el pomo.  
Ni abro la puerta ni contesto la pregunta. El rostro de Sanji sonriendo sinceramente se dibuja ante mí. ¿Qué era él para mí? ¿Qué era yo para él? Sólo nakamas, al parecer. Esa maldita palabra también me evoca a Luffy y los demás. Y entonces recuerdo algo.  
−Anoche me llamaste pirata –le digo cruzándome de brazos y girándome a mirarlo.  
G deja de sonreír, parece sorprendido. Seguramente no lo recuerde por el alcohol. Se acerca hasta una de las sillas, donde cuelga una bolsa de viaje. Rebusca en su interior hasta sacar varios papeles arrugados que deja caer en la mesa. Extiende una mano hacia ellos, invitándome a mirarlos. Me acerco hasta ellos, aunque por ese color marrón pajizo me imagino lo que son.  
−Me llamaste mucho la atención el día que te vi en la prisión –me dice en voz baja−. Y sabía que no era sólo porque tuvieras un cuerpo tan sexy y perfecto para…  
Dejo de prestarle atención y cojo el cartel con mi foto y mi recompensa. Debajo del mío, están los del resto.  
−Tú también eres un pirata –lo interrumpo a mitad de una frase sobre no se qué de mis curvas.  
Él se calla y me mira, muy serio. Ahora mismo parece hasta peligroso. Y yo me he quedado dormida a solas con él. Seré idiota.  
−Sí, lo soy –contesta despacio−. Disculpa que no te enseñe mi propio cartel. La verdad es que mi recompensa palidece al lado de la de tu capitán.  
Se acerca hasta la mesa y coge el cartel de Luffy.  
−Enies Lobby primero –sigue diciendo en voz alta−. Luego Impel Down y Marineford. Menudo triple se marcó ahí, lástima que al final no sirviera de nada. Lo que me hace pensar… ¿por qué estabas tú aquí cuando el mundo observaba impotente la gran guerra? ¿Por qué ninguno de vosotros estaba con Sombrero de Paja?  
Recuerdos de Sabaody. Todos desapareciendo sin poder luchar. Sanji abandonándome. Algo debe de cambiar en mi rostro, porque cuando G vuelve a mirarme sonríe un poco menos.  
− ¿Era él con quién soñabas? –me pregunta.  
Estoy a punto de decir que sí, porque mi mente sigue en esa última noche con Sanji en el hotel, cuando veo que agita ante mí el cartel de Luffy.  
− ¡No! –le grito quitándole el cartel de la mano−. ¡Claro que no! Yo jamás pensaría en Luffy de esa forma.  
−Pero es de tu tripulación, al acordarte de ellos has puesto la misma cara que antes –parece divertirse a mi costa−. Venga, dímelo, qué más te da, si no los conozco a ninguno.  
Se sienta en la silla y rebusca entre el resto de carteles. Ahoga un gemido al ver el de Robin y me lo enseña.  
−Por favor, dime que…  
−No.  
Un poco decepcionado, vuelve a mirar los demás carteles y coge el de Zoro.  
− ¿Es él, verdad? Yo lo lo elegiría a él. Segunda recompensa más alta, muy atractivo…  
−No.  
El cartel de Sogeking.  
− ¿Te va el rollo enmascarado? Puedo conseguir una igual si eso te pone…  
−No.  
Veo cómo mira peligrosamente el cartel de Chopper y decido pararlo antes de que haga ningún comentario.  
− ¡Está bien! ¡Es éste! –le digo cogiendo el cartel de recompensa de Sanji y arrojándoselo.  
G se queda paralizado por un momento mirándolo. Y entonces suelta una sonora carcajada. No sé por qué, pero a pesar de que todos nos hemos reído mil veces del cartel de Sanji, me molesta bastante cuando lo hace él.  
− ¡Es un retrato robot! –me defiendo sentándome en otra silla a su lado.  
Eso sólo hace que él se ría aún más fuerte. Mi estómago hace un ruido de protesta.  
−Bueno, ¿es que no vas a ofrecerme nada para desayunar?  
−Claro que no –contesta todavía riéndose−. Vives enfrente, ve a tu propia casa a comer.  
Me quedo mirándolo un momento, pensando que habla en broma, pero no hace ningún comentario más.  
− ¿Hablas en serio? –le pregunto.  
−Yo nunca miento por la mañana.  
−Anoche te salvé la vida.  
−Ala, qué exagerada.  
Lo miro fijamente, un poco molesta. Él me sostiene la mirada y no pierde la sonrisa en ningún momento. Maldita sea, debo estar perdiendo facultades. Esa mirada habría acojonado a cualquiera en el Sunny.  
−Muy bien –digo finalmente poniéndome en pie−. Aquí te quedas. Lo siento por tu alfombra, la próxima dejaré que te desangres directamente sobre el suelo.  
Le doy la espalda y me dispongo a irme cuando lo oigo levantarse.  
−Espera, espera, está bien –me dice con lo más parecido que le he oído a la amabilidad−. Te invito a desayunar, pero sólo porque no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie y porque me das pena.  
− ¿Que te doy pena por qué…? –me giro preguntándole cuando veo que vuelve a sostener el cartel de Sanji y se muerde el labio para no reírse.  
− ¡Es más guapo en persona!  
−Claro, claro.  
Cumple su palabra y me sirve el desayuno. Un desayuno bastante simple, por cierto, que consiste en leche templada y cereales. No puedo evitar fijarme que él come unas tostadas crujientes untadas con algo que parece caviar de un tarro muy pequeño (y caro, tengo buena vista para estas cosas).  
Continúa riéndose de mí todo el rato, y acordarme de Sanji me hace daño, pero me doy cuenta de que me gusta estar en compañía de otra persona para otra cosa que no sea estudiar.  
  
(8 meses después de Marineford)  
  
Está anocheciendo, es hora de volver a casa. Salgo de la tienda, ya he comprado todo lo que necesitaba. Queda muy poca gente en la calle, en Weatheria no hay bares ni nada parecido para trasnochar.  
− ¡Pelirroja!  
Conozco esa voz. Me giro hacia el muelle. G se aleja de ese extraño bote suyo con una gran bolsa a cuestas y agita el brazo para saludarme. Respondo a su saludo mientras espero que se acerque.  
−Te estás dejando el pelo largo, eh –me dice cogiendo un mechón−. Te sienta bien, así estás mucho más sexy…  
−Me iba ya para casa, ¿vienes?  
− ¿Eso es una invitación para pasar la noche juntos?  
−Deja que te ayude con eso –le digo extendiendo una mano hacia su bolsa, pero él da un salto rápido hacia atrás.  
−Las manos quietas, pelirroja, sé que las tienes muy largas y no de la forma en que a mí me gustaría.  
Caminamos juntos y le pregunto por las novedades del mundo exterior. G me cuenta algunas noticias que ya he leído en el periódico, pero nada realmente nuevo.  
−Oye –le digo en voz baja acercándome un poco−, la última vez te fuiste sin avisar y no pude preguntártelo… ¿Sabe alguien más en la isla que eres… un pirata?  
G se echa a reír.  
−Pues claro que sí, lo saben todos. No son idiotas.  
− ¿Y cómo es que no te entregan?  
− ¿Por qué hace las cosas la gente? Por dinero. Podrían entregarme, sí, pero mi recompensa se acabaría gastando. Es más económico cobrarme un alquiler desorbitado y comprar las mercancías que les traigo a precio de ganga.  
Asiento con la cabeza. Su razonamiento tiene sentido, aunque para cumplir lo que ha dicho su recompensa no debe ser muy alta.  
−Así es como te ganas la vida –digo−. Robas mercancías y aquí tienes un puerto seguro para venderlas.  
Él me sonríe enigmáticamente, pero no contesta. Me quedo mirándolo unos segundos, dudando si preguntarle. Sé lo que me diría Luffy si estuviera aquí… pero no lo está.  
−Oye –empiezo a hablar−. Ese barco tuyo… puede ir volando a cualquier parte, ¿no?  
−No se puede llegar volando –me dice como si se aburriera.  
− ¿Qué?  
−Laugh Tale. Era eso lo que ibas a preguntarme, ¿no? Si se pudiera, ya lo habría logrado alguien. El último tramo del Grand Line es asolado por tormentas devastadoras e impredecibles.  
−Claro, tiene sentido. Pero tenía que preguntar.  
Finalmente llegamos a nuestras casas y nos despedimos antes de entrar cada uno en la nuestra.


	19. Time Skip III

(1 año después de Marineford)

  
−Una última cosa –me dice Haredas antes de despedirnos−. Mañana descenderemos al mar, así que pospondremos las clases un par de días, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que hacer unos recados y de todas maneras, progresas bastante rápido.  
Sonrío ante el cumplido.  
− ¿Dónde pararemos esta vez?  
Me dice el nombre de una isla que no reconozco, nos despedimos y vuelvo a casa. Tener dos días libres es genial, pero ojalá G regresara de uno de sus viajes para distraerme un poco… pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos nunca acaba con buenos resultados.  
Para distraerme, busco en un atlas la posición de la isla que me ha dicho Haredas. Vaya, estamos bastante cerca del Red Line y Sabaody. Miro la pared del dormitorio donde he colgado nuestros carteles de recompensa. ¿Y si…? No, es imposible. Vi cómo Kuma hacía desaparecer a todos excepto a Robin y Chopper. Si ellos hubieran conseguido escapar, habrían ido con Luffy a Marineford. No queda nadie en Sabaody…  
…excepto Rayleigh, el viejo que nos ayudó, recuerdo incorporándome de un salto. Él tenía un bar en Sabaody, si pudiera hacerle llegar un mensaje, quizá él sepa dónde está Luffy… Es arriesgado, y Haredas me ha advertido mil veces que no se me ocurra salir de la isla cuando descendemos, pero… Vuelvo a mirar los ocho carteles. Tengo que intentarlo.  
  
Dedico el día siguiente a prepararme. El poco dinero que he conseguido ahorrar, un palo que puedo usar de arma, algunas cuerdas del viento. También he localizado un pequeño velero fácil de robar en el puerto. Mientras espero a que sea medianoche, me siento en la cama y observo las fotos de todos mis nakamas en sus carteles.  
Bueno, no de todos. Al principio también colgué el de Sanji, en parte porque sé lo mucho que lo odia, pero acabé rompiéndolo. Me recordaba demasiado a él. “Tu foto es la única que falta, y sin embargo es tu rostro el que mejor recuerdo” quiero decir en voz alta.  
Las manecillas del reloj coinciden y yo me dispongo a salir. No me cruzo con nadie hasta el puerto, y tal y como pensé, apenas tengo problemas en hacerme con el velero. No hay luna esa noche, por lo que me oriento fácilmente con las estrellas y en apenas media hora estoy llegando a la isla. Dejo el barco escondido en una pequeña cala y camino hasta que veo unas luces a lo lejos. Una taberna, no hay muchos más sitios abiertos a estas horas.  
Me acerco al local. Por fuera no parece un sitio muy decente, lo que es perfecto. Si está lleno de piratas y criminales es porque la marina no frecuenta la zona. Entro en el interior con decisión, y muchas cabezas se giran hacia mí. La mayoría vuelven rápidamente a sus asuntos, pero unos pocos me repasan de arriba abajo, evaluándome. Agarro fuerte el palo y me siento en la barra.  
Intento sonsacarle información sobre Sabaody al camarero, pero este es bastante esquivo. Tras un rato de fracasados intentos, tanto con él y con varios tipos a los que me he acercado, desisto. Venir aquí ha sido una estupidez, debería volver cuanto antes.  
Salgo de la taberna un poco decepcionada y me dirijo al velero robado cuando noto que varios hombres salen de la nada y me rodean. Sujeto con fuerza el palo y me sitúo en posición de ataque.  
− ¿Qué queréis? –digo con voz agresiva.  
−Hemos escuchado que estás interesada en Sabaody. Quizá podamos ayudarte…  
No me gusta nada su tono de voz y la forma en que me mira, mucho menos.  
−Lo dudo bastante –les digo con desprecio−. Y ahora largaos si no queréis lamentarlo.  
Oigo como varios de ellos se ríen y empiezan a acercarse más. Giro varias veces sobre mí misma, evaluando cuál es la mejor vía de escape.  
−Ey, socio, parece que has encontrado algo mío –dice una voz familiar algo más lejana.  
Una figura aparece de la nada, como los demás hombres hace un momento, y le echa un brazo por el hombro al que parece el cabecilla de ellos.  
−G –lo saluda éste−. ¿Qué quieres?  
−Recuperar mi mercancía –dice él señalándome sin mirarme−. ¿Qué te parece? La adquirí hace poco en Sabaody a un precio rebajado.  
− ¿Esta zorrita es tu esclava? –pregunta el bandido enarcando una ceja−. ¿Y dónde está su collar?  
G no pierde la sonrisa en ningún momento, y se encoge de hombros de forma adorable.  
−La putilla es bastante habilidosa. No es la primera vez que fuerza la cerradura. Créeme, es muy molesta y tengo pensado deshacerme de ella en breve. ¿Te interesaría? Puedo dejártela tirada de precio –G se acerca un poco al otro hombre y le sonríe con complicidad−. Es de las que se resisten, como te gustan.  
El bandido se lo sacude de encima y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.  
−No pareces de los que compran esclavos, G –le dice llevándose la mano a la pistola de su cinturón−. Y mucho menos de los que los pierden.  
No lo distingo muy bien en la oscuridad, pero me parece percibir que la sonrisa de G tiembla por un momento.  
−Corre –dice G sin dejar de mirar al bandido.  
− ¿Qué? –pregunta el otro hombre.  
−Es con ella –contesta G.  
Y en un momento tiene un cuchillo en cada mano y le clava uno en la barriga al otro hombre. Todo sucede muy rápido. El resto reaccionan tarde a ese ataque por sorpresa. G deja fuera de combate a otros tres y yo me encargo de dos. Los que quedan salen huyendo, sin socorrer siquiera a sus compañeros.  
−Te he dicho que corrieras –dice G sin mirarme, ya sin rastro de la sonrisa en su rostro.  
Se agacha junto a los cuerpos y empieza a registrarlos en busca de dinero.  
−No iba a dejarte solo con todos esos tipos armados –replico.  
Él extiende los brazos, señalando alrededor, como dando a entender que no necesitaba ayuda. Termina de robarles a los bandidos, se pone en pie y me agarra del brazo.  
−Vámonos antes de que vuelvan con refuerzos.  
−Pero mi barco está por allí… −protesto.  
−No es tu barco. Conozco al tipo al que se lo has robado pero no te preocupes, podría comprarse una isla entera si quisiera. Vamos, pelirroja.  
Continúa tirando de mí y no me resisto. Caminamos un rato en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente me suelta.  
− ¿No te advirtió Haredas de que no abandonases la isla tan cerca de Sabaody? –me pregunta sin girarse.  
No le contesto. Me siento avergonzada y culpable. Y la verdad, ahora que ha disminuido la adrenalina, también un poco asustada.  
−Entiendo –continúa hablando él−. Te has escapado, ¿verdad?  
Llegamos a su extraño barco y me indica que monte con un gesto. Sigo sin fiarme mucho de ese trasto, pero tampoco tengo muchas alternativas. Cuando ambos estamos a bordo, G pone en marcha unos extraños diales y empieza a maneja un pequeño timón. El vehículo se mueve por el agua bastante más rápido que el velero, así que llegamos a Weatheria en poco tiempo.  
Mientras caminamos lentamente hacia las casas, G me pregunta por mi incursión furtiva en la isla. Yo estoy demasiado cansada para inventar nada, así que le cuento la verdad.  
−Menuda estupidez de plan –me dice cuando termino−. Si te hubieras presentado en una base de la marina con tu cartel de se busca en la boca habría sido menos arriesgado.  
No le contesto inmediatamente, porque lleva razón y no quiero reconocerlo.  
−Gracias por… intervenir –le digo en voz baja.  
G no dice nada.  
−Supongo que tú tampoco eres muy buen pirata –añado en broma−. Podrías haberme entregado a la marina en cualquier momento y cobrar mi recompensa, pero no lo has hecho.  
Finalmente llegamos a las casas y ambos nos detenemos.  
−No hago tratos con el gobierno mundial, y por ende con la marina –dice él girándose hacia mí−. Además, no creas que te he salvado altruistamente −sonríe.  
−Sí, ya lo sé, no te gusta estar en deuda con nadie. Mañana te invito a desayunar para devolverte el fav…  
No llego a terminar la frase porque me besa. Eso me pilla tan por sorpresa que sin querer respondo a su beso. Mi mente evoca a Sanji automáticamente y noto un profundo dolor en el pecho.  
G se aparta tras unos momentos pero no se aleja.  
−No hace falta desayunar –me susurra sugerentemente−. Ya estamos más que en paz.  
Me suelta, me da la espalda y camina hasta su casa. Entra en el interior y cierra tras de sí. Sin decir nada más.

  
(1 año y 3 meses después de Marineford)

  
Es la noche después de abandonar Water 7, la primera en el Sunny. Luffy y el resto por fin se han cansado de corretear por todo el barco. Entro a la despensa a buscar no recuerdo bien el qué, y Sanji está allí ordenando víveres.  
No esperaba verlo allí, pero al darme cuenta de que estamos solos, cierro la puerta. Él se levanta despacio y no dice nada.  
−Oye… respecto a lo del otro día –le digo, aunque dudando−. No sé en qué situación estamos ahora.  
Él se acerca a mí, pone su mano en mi nuca y me besa contra la puerta. No es un beso apasionado como el de la casa en Water 7, sino más dulce y cariñoso.  
−En esta situación –me dice apartándose y rozando mi nariz con la suya−. Si tú quieres, claro.  
Sonrío y vuelvo a besarlo. Permanecemos un rato más así, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para que nadie nos oiga. Volvemos a separarnos, pero ya no estamos en la bodega, sino en una habitación de hotel que conozco muy bien. Sabaody.  
−No podemos seguir con esto –me dice en voz baja−. Juntos.  
  
Unos golpes en la ventana me despiertan poco a poco. Me he quedado dormida en el sofá, leyendo un libro sobre cartografía. Tengo los ojos húmedos y me los seco con el dorso de la mano. Los golpes en el cristal de la ventana vuelven a sonar.  
− ¡Eh, pelirroja! –oigo que dice la voz de G desde el exterior−. Sé que estás ahí, me he recorrido la isla entera buscándote.  
Me encojo sobre mí misma en el sofá, para que no pueda verme desde la calle.  
−Vamos, sal –pide con voz amable−. No volveré a besarte, si tú no quieres, claro.  
No respondo, finjo que no estoy aunque ambos sepamos que es así. Llevo evitando a G tres meses. Después de aquel beso, no he vuelto a verle ni hablarle. Y no sé si es casualidad, pero en este tiempo él ha venido a la isla con más frecuencia que antes.  
Después de un rato, G desiste y se va. Me incorporo hasta sentarme en el sofá y suspiro. Todo sería distinto si yo no hubiera respondido a aquel beso. Empieza a oscurecer fuera, y yo me levanto para preparar la cena. Cocinar me recuerda a él. No a G.  
Últimamente soñar con Sanji duele menos. Lo malo es que cuando estoy despierta me siento culpable. Ese beso… Racionalmente sé que sólo reaccioné a él como una respuesta física. Pero… ¿y si hubiera algo más? ¿Y si estuviera olvidando a Sanji?  
Eso es lo que me asusta. En una retorcida manera, ese dolor al pensar en nosotros juntos es lo único que ahora me queda de él. Sanji me pidió que le dejara ir, y yo me negué. Pero quizá esa decisión no dependa sólo de mi voluntad. Quizá el tiempo y la distancia estén influyendo.  
Mientras ceno en silencio (mis habilidades de cocina no han mejorado nada en todo este tiempo) vuelvo a rememorar momentos del pasado. La primera vez que nos vimos en el Baratie él se dedicó a hacer el imbécil, como hace con todas las mujeres. Pero luego, tras los sucesos con Arlong… Recuerdo cómo me consoló y estuvo a mi lado.  
Ese fue el momento en que empecé a sentir algo por él, aunque no me di cuenta entonces. Tuve la sensación de que me entendía mejor que nadie, como si tuviéramos una conexión especial.  
Después de eso lo observaba con frecuencia y empecé a ver lo dulce y amable que era debajo de aquella fachada de tipo serio. Y siempre estaba ahí para mí. No haciendo el idiota con esas muestras exageradas de caballerosidad, sino cuando nos quedábamos a solas. O cuando estaba en peligro y le necesitaba.  
Si Luffy había sido la primera persona que me había hecho volver a confiar y sentir que merecía la pena tener un sueño, Sanji era con el que quería compartirlo. Y se fue. Cuando menos lo esperaba, se fue. Dijo que me quería demasiado y que eso no era bueno para nadie. ¿Cómo puede ser malo querer tanto a alguien?  
Tal vez llevaba razón. Ha pasado más de un año y yo sigo con el corazón roto y sufriendo por él. ¿De verdad merece la pena todo este dolor? Quizá yo también lo quiero demasiado y él sí que hizo lo correcto.  
Durante todo este tiempo he pensado cómo sería volver a verle. He imaginado ese momento mil veces. Le daría una paliza por dejarme sola en aquel hotel, y luego le diría que la única forma de deshacerse de mí sería que me mirara a los ojos y me dijera de corazón que no siente nada más que amistad.  
Pero ese beso de G lo cambió todo. Quizá no sea tan malo dejarle ir. Al fin y al cabo, fue su decisión. Quizá debería hacerle caso.

  
(1 año y 6 meses después de Marineford)

  
Tacho otro número en el calendario de la nevera y sonrío. Sólo medio año más y volveremos a estar todos juntos. Estoy a punto de empezar con la cena cuando llaman a la puerta.  
−Pelirroja, ¿has cenado ya? –dice la voz de G desde fuera.  
En los últimos meses no ha parado mucho por aquí, y sólo lo he visto de pasada. No hemos hablado como tal desde que, bueno, me besó.  
−Escucha, sé que me evitas y no quieres verme –sigue hablando él−, pero tengo que intentarlo: cena conmigo, por fav…  
Abro la puerta y me apoyo en el marco mirándolo muy seria pero sin decir nada. Él se calla inmediatamente y permanece observándome embelesado.  
−Había olvidado lo bien que estás en pijama –me dice sonriendo lascivamente.  
Al oír eso empiezo a cerrar de nuevo, pero mete el pie entre la puerta y el marco para impedirlo.  
−Espera, espera, tengo que decirte algo. He estado en tu hogar, el East Blue. Y te he traído un regalo.  
Al oír lo del East Blue me detengo, dudando. ¿Habla en serio?  
−Venga, he traído cena –dice agitando una bolsa ante mí.  
− ¿Y qué quieres a cambio? –le pregunto sombríamente. Ya me conozco sus trucos.  
−Sólo hablar. En serio –parece que lo dice de verdad.  
Le invito a pasar y nos sentamos a la mesa. La cena que trae G es comprada de algún restaurante pero no comía nada tan delicioso desde… Sanji.  
− ¿Y en qué parte del East Blue has estado? –le pregunto.  
−En el único que merece la pena por la compañía: Loguetown.  
El corazón me da un vuelco al acordarme de cuando estuve allí con Luffy y los demás. Sólo medio año.  
−La cuestión es que en Loguetown recordé que tú eras de allí y decidí traerte algo…  
−Sea lo que sea, no lo quiero –lo interrumpo−. No quiero deberte nada nunca más, ni siquiera esta cena. Dime cuánto te ha costado y te pagaré la mitad.  
−No me debes nada –dice muy serio−. Y el regalo… acéptalo sólo a cambio de escucharme hasta el final, si quieres.  
Lo miro fijamente en silencio durante un buen rato. Él me sostiene la mirada, sin dar muestras de nerviosismo en ningún momento.  
−Eso dependerá del precio de ese regalo –le digo finalmente.  
G compone una media sonrisa y saca de su bolsillo una cajita. La pone en la mesa y la empuja hacia mí.  
−Lo más típico del East Blue es la comida –me cuenta mientras abro la cajita− y de hecho había un puesto de mandarinas con muy buena pinta, pero sinceramente, ¿qué mujer preferiría comida antes que una joya?  
En el interior hay una piedra translúcida de color naranja, engarzada en un cierre básico y unida a un cordel de cuero. No es una pieza muy cara, y ambos lo sabemos. Pero viniendo de G, un regalo sin esperar nada a cambio convierte aquello en prácticamente un diamante. Bueno, y tampoco es que no espere nada a cambio.  
− ¿Qué querías decirme? –le pregunto dejando el colgante en la mesa y cruzándome de brazos.  
G también se cruza de brazos y se reclina en su silla.  
−Acuéstate conmigo –responde, directo al grano.  
− ¡¿Qué?! –a pesar de todas sus insinuaciones, no esperaba esa proposición tan directa.   
−Acuéstate conmigo –repite−. Quiero tenerte, te deseo desde el primer día en que te vi. Pasa la noche conmigo y no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.  
Me retiro de la mesa y empiezo a retroceder.  
−Tú… Yo… −empiezo a hablar, aunque no sé bien qué es lo que quiero decirle−. ¡Creí que éramos amigos!  
Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que realmente lo creo. O lo creía. Había echado mucho de menos tener a alguien con quien poder contar. G es un imbécil, pero es lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido todo este tiempo.  
− ¿Amigos? –se ríe él−. No digas tonterías. Como mucho, somos conocidos cordiales.  
G lleva razón. No podemos ser amigos. No podría confiar en él.  
− ¿Y qué seríamos si nos acostásemos? –le pregunto con voz átona.  
−Amantes cordiales –se encoge de hombros.  
−Lárgate –le ordeno rápidamente.  
Él obedece y se levanta. Camina hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla se gira a mirarme.  
−Todo este tiempo –le digo−, ¿sólo has mostrado interés en mí porque querías acostarte conmigo?  
−Sí.  
Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, siento que habla sin segundas intenciones ni motivos ocultos.  
−Está bien saberlo –contesto−. Gracias por la cena.  
G no añade nada, sólo cierra al salir. Miro la mesa, con la cajita abierta. Agarro el colgante y lo tiro dentro de un cajón. No quiero verlo, ni nada que me recuerde a él. Ahora mismo no me apetece ver a nadie salvo a…  
Sanji. Maldita sea. Aunque siempre se comportaba como un baboso pervertido con las mujeres, nunca perdía la oportunidad de decirme lo mucho que me quería. Pero se fue. Me dejó. Un sollozo incontrolado escapa de mi cuerpo. Cómo le echo de menos.  



	20. Time Skip IV

(5 meses antes del reencuentro de los Mugiwara)  
  
−Venga, vamos, esta vez sí –digo en voz baja para mí misma.  
Tiro de los dos extremos de la cuerda con cuidado, apartándola lo más posible de mí. La alfombra, varios cojines, y los libros que hay por el suelo salen volando una vez más.  
− ¡¿Por qué no funcionas bien?! –grito arrojándola al suelo con furia.  
Estoy en el salón de mi casa (bueno, la que me asignaron para vivir), con todos los muebles arrinconados contra la pared. Últimamente creo pequeñas tormentas cada vez que practico con los nudos del viento. Me frustra bastante, porque creía tenerlo ya controlado y falta menos de medio año para el reencuentro con mis nakamas.  
A este ritmo, no me dará tiempo a aprender todo lo que quería antes de volver a verlos. Me dejo caer contra la puerta y resbalo hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo. Contemplo la desordenada habitación ante mí. Así me siento mentalmente. Normalmente suelo hacer estos entrenamientos en el exterior, pero ayer descendimos a la superficie y llueve desde entonces.  
Oigo unos pasos aproximándose a la puerta desde fuera, seguidos de varios golpes a modo de llamada. Pongo los ojos en blanco.  
−Lárgate, G –digo sin levantarme del suelo.  
− ¿Cómo sabes que era yo? –contesta él desde el otro lado−. ¿Acaso ya reconoces mi forma de llamar?  
−He oído tus pisadas, y eres el único en caminar como un imbécil en varios kilómetros a la redonda.  
Llevo evitándole todo este último mes, desde que me propuso acostarnos. Él ha estado viniendo a la isla semanalmente (con más frecuencia de lo habitual para su rutina) y cada vez se ha acercado para intentar hablar conmigo.  
Yo llevo todo ese tiempo centrada únicamente en mis estudios de climatología. He intentado no pensar en Sanji, pero cuanto más lo intento, más fracaso. Ya no es sólo que no pueda librarme de nuestros recuerdos juntos en sueños, ahora también se le suma el miedo a que él finalmente sí que me haya olvidado.  
Sólo cinco meses… Si no me hubiera dejado en aquella habitación tendría la seguridad de que volveríamos a estar juntos igual que entonces. Pero se fue. Y luego nos vimos forzados a separarnos. No le podría haber salido un plan más perfecto ni planeándolo. De esta forma no me ha tenido rondando alrededor como una tentación durante dos años.  
Yo, en cambio, no puedo olvidarlo. Ni siquiera sé si quiero.  
−Oye –dice de nuevo la voz de G tras la puerta. Suena cerca del suelo, como si él también se hubiera agachado o sentado−. Tengo buenas noticias sobre tus nakamas.  
− ¿Qué? –me incorporo de un salto al oír eso−. ¿Has oído algo de ellos?  
− ¿No vas a abrir para que hablemos?  
−Buen intento. Ya estamos hablando. Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo y si no, lárgate.  
−Está bien –siento un golpe seco contra la puerta. Debe haberse sentado contra ella, como yo−. La verdad es que he estado indagando sobre ellos las últimas semanas, por si alguien había oído algo. Pero nadie sabe nada desde que desaparecisteis en Sabaody.  
−Vaya, así que era otra mentira. No tienes buenas noticias.  
−Esa es la buena noticia. ¿No lo entiendes pelirroja? Desde que tu capitán desafió al gobierno mundial y la marina, os buscan con mucho más ahínco que a cualquier otra banda de novatos. Y hasta el momento, ninguno ha dado señales de vida.  
Todos deben estar a salvo, razono. Mirándolo así, sí que es una buena noticia.  
−Supongo que gracias –le digo−. Pero no esperes nada a cambio, eso es algo que has hecho por tu cuenta.  
−En realidad tenía la esperanza de poder dar con alguno de tus compañeros y venderles a ellos información sobre ti, aunque no ha habido suerte. Pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo –oigo cómo se incorpora y su voz vuelve a llegarme desde arriba−. En fin, ha estado bien hablar contigo, aunque habría estado mucho mejor verte.  
Oigo alejarse sus pisadas y vuelvo a quedarme sola. Pienso en el resto. He intentado imaginar muchas veces cómo serán los lugares donde están. Espero que todos estén en un sitio seguro como este.  
Y mi mente vuelve de nuevo a Sanji. ¿Cómo estará él? He oído historias de que existe una isla sólo de mujeres cerca de Grand Line. Suelto una pequeña risa. Si hubiera ido a parar a ese lugar, no volveremos a verle más, eso seguro.  
Oigo que fuera la lluvia ha cesado. Ha oscurecido completamente, pero me apetece dar un paseo antes de que vuelva el aguacero. Salgo al exterior y respiro el profundo olor a tierra mojada. Camino hasta la playa, el olor familiar a agua salada me llena de nostalgia. No puedo esperar a estar de vuelta en el mar con Luffy y el resto del equipo.  
A lo lejos en el horizonte puedo ver una isla. No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos, pero fantaseo con la idea de que pueda ser el refugio temporal de alguno de mis nakamas. Me abrazo el cuerpo, la lluvia ha enfriado el ambiente bastante.  
Sé que es imposible, pero imagino que por una rarísima coincidencia, la isla donde Sanji ha ido a parar es aquella. ¿Estará pensando en mí? ¿Me habrá olvidado ya, justo como quería? Qué tontería, con que sólo haya una mujer en esa isla por supuesto que lo habrá hecho. Es un mujeriego, al fin y al cabo. Siempre lo ha sido.  
Un mujeriego y un caballero, también he de admitirlo. En el fondo me atrajo eso desde el principio. Y luego está cómo era conmigo, cuando nadie más nos veía. La persona más dulce y cariñosa del mundo. Una gota recorre mi mejilla. Ha empezado a llover de nuevo, así al menos puedo disimular las lágrimas.  
Maldito seas, Sanji. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Pero ya sé la respuesta, la he sabido siempre, él lo dijo ese día. “Yo te necesito más de lo que es bueno para ambos”. El problema es que nunca he querido asumirlo. Él tomó su decisión. Independientemente de que nos separásemos. Y ya es hora de que yo también siga adelante.  
No es sólo que no pueda volver con el resto sin haberme vuelto más fuerte. Tampoco puedo volver con un corazón roto como el día en que nos separamos.  
La lluvia cae cada vez con más fuerza, así que aprieto el paso para volver a casa. No tardo mucho, pero estoy completamente empapada para cuando llego. Me paro un poco antes de entrar, en medio de la calle, y soy consciente de lo que estoy pensando. Miro alternativamente la casa de G y la mía.  
−Te quería, Sanji –susurro tiritando para mí misma−. Aún te quiero. Ojalá no te hubieras marchado esa mañana.  
Le doy la espalda a mi casa, esa casa vacía llena de pensamientos demasiado dolorosos para recordar y demasiado valiosos para olvidar. Subo las escaleras de la casa de G y llamo a la puerta. Tarda un poco, pero finalmente abre.  
Va vestido como siempre, con camisa impecable y pantalones elegantes. Me mira de arriba abajo, toda empapada por culpa del aguacero.  
− ¿Has olvidado las llaves de tu casa o… ? –empieza a decir antes de que lo agarre por el cuello de la camisa, lo atraiga hacia mí y lo bese en los labios.  
Puedo saborear el vino que había estado bebiendo en su boca. Pasados unos instantes, él se aparta sin decir nada, pone una mano en la parte inferior de mi espalda y me arrastra al interior. Cierra tras de mí y volvemos a besarnos.  
  
Es un sueño agradable. Paseo con Nojiko entre los árboles de mandarinas de Belle−mere. No recuerdo qué hablamos, pero nos reímos juntas.  
Despierto poco a poco, reconfortada. Es la primera vez en más de un año que no sueño con… Sanji. Al pensar eso recuerdo de pronto la noche anterior. Abro los ojos.  
Esta cama no es la mía. Yo nunca tendría estas horribles sábanas de seda. Me giro sin destaparme, ya que estoy completamente desnuda, pero por suerte estoy sola en la habitación. Busco mi ropa por el suelo antes de recordar que ya estaba sin nada cuando llegamos al cuarto.  
Quito la sábana de la cama y me envuelvo en ella. Salgo al salón para recoger mi ropa con la esperanza de que G no esté en casa y lo veo sentado a la mesa leyendo un periódico con una taza de café en la mano.  
Nos miramos un momento sin decir nada. Me quedo esperando a que haga cualquier comentario de los suyos, pero sólo sonríe como un gato y sigue leyendo. Recojo todas las partes de mi atuendo tiradas por el suelo y me intento vestir, con dificultad ya que es complicado con la sábana. Finalmente la dejo caer del todo y me pongo la ropa con normalidad.  
Cuando vuelvo a girarme hacia él, veo que me está observando con mucha atención.  
−Me encanta desayunar con buenas vistas –parece que está a punto de relamerse.  
−A mí también me encantaría desayunar, así que me voy ya para mi casa –le digo sosteniéndole la mirada. No voy a dejar que me sonroje, yo también le vi a él desnudo anoch… No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso.  
−Me he tomado la molestia de traerte algo de comida de tu propia casa –me dice señalando una bolsa encima de su encimera.  
−Eso es todo un gran gesto viniendo de ti –contesto−. Supongo que es tu manera de agradecerme lo de anoche.  
−En realidad eso ha sido porque me caes bien. Respecto a lo de anoche… creo que ambos quedamos bastante agradecidos –me guiña un ojo y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa. Maldita sea.  
Para cuando vuelvo a casa un rato después, veo que todo el salón sigue desordenado por la práctica de los nudos del viento ayer. Vuelvo a coger la cuerda, salgo al exterior y me siento en las escaleras.  
Hago un nudo corredizo, lo sujeto por los extremos y me preparo para tirar. Aquello debería generar una leve brisa de viento, pero giro la cabeza todo lo que puedo para evitar el vendaval. Tiro con suavidad y noto una leve ondulación en el aire. ¡Ha funcionado!  
Lo repito más veces, ilusionada. Al fin he conseguido dominar esta maldita cosa. Miro de reojo la casa de G. Él no está en el porche ni asomado a las ventanas, pero sé que sigue allí. Sonrío y vuelvo a hacer un nudo en la cuerda. Hoy me duele un poco menos el pecho.  
  
(3 meses antes del reencuentro de los Mugiwara)  
  
Me preparo un té y salgo al porche a tomármelo mientras leo. Es una mañana preciosa y soleada. Cuando desperté, G ya se había ido de casa, como siempre que pasamos la noche juntos.  
Bebo un poco y repaso apuntes. Últimamente voy cada vez menos a casa de Haredas. Ya apenas le queda nada que enseñarme, así que tengo más tiempo libre para mí. Me gusta ese tiempo a solas, sobre todo desde que ya no sueño tan a menudo con Sanji ni pienso en él constantemente.  
G llega caminando al cabo del rato, se acerca y se sienta en la silla junto a mí.  
− ¿Te olvidaste algo anoche? –pregunto sin levantar la vista de los apuntes.  
Él no contesta inmediatamente. Tiene algo en la mano que gira una y otra vez.  
−No. Más bien todo lo contrario, vengo a traerte algo.  
Pone un trozo de papel en la mesa y lo empuja hasta mí. Al levantar la mano, el papel se mueve de nuevo hacia él.  
− ¿Una vivre card? –digo cogiéndola para que deje de moverse.  
−Sí, es mía. Quiero que la tengas por si… algún día abandonas esa estúpida búsqueda del One Piece.  
La vuelvo a poner en la superficie de madera y dejo que se aleje de mí.  
−Yo nunca dejaría a Luffy –respondo con decisión−. Y en el más que imposible caso de que lo hiciese, jamás iría contigo. Eres un contrabandista sin escrúpulos ni principios bastante orgulloso de serlo.  
−Gracias –sonríe inclinando la cabeza−. Pero la oferta era profesional, no sentimental. Me gustas, pelirroja, y no sólo por cómo te mueves en la cama. Tenemos mucho en común tú y yo: eres buena ladrona, lista e intuitiva. Podríamos obtener grandes beneficios juntos.  
No le contesto, y tras unos momentos de silencio, G se pone en pie.  
−Tú sólo tenlo en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? –dice volviendo a acercar la vivre card a mí.  
Empieza a bajar las escaleras y cuando ya está en la calle le pregunto:  
−Sabes que me iré en tres meses. ¿Esto es tu manera de decirme que me echarás de menos?  
Vuelve a girarse hacia mí y me sonríe.  
− ¿Te gustaría que te echara de menos?  
−Me sorprendería, en realidad.  
−Y a mí también. Aunque tardaré un tiempo en olvidarme de un cuerpo como el tuyo, eso no lo dudes.  
−Ahora parece que te estés despidiendo.  
−Yo nunca me despido –guiña un ojo, se da la vuelta y cruza la calle para entrar en su propia casa.  
La vivre card imita su movimiento y con un suspiro de resignación la guardo antes de que se caiga al suelo. Permanezco repasando apuntes hasta que anochece y ya me es imposible leer.  
Me ducho mientras pienso en que mañana tengo que acercarme a la tienda por comida. Ceno a solas, oyendo la radio a través de un caracolófono que me ha prestado Haredas. G no viene esta noche, ni yo tampoco voy a su casa.  
  
(La víspera del reencuentro)  
  
El sol se oculta tras la perfecta línea recta que dibuja el mar en el horizonte. Puedo verlo desde la playa de nubes, mientras la isla desciende lentamente.  
−Para mañana habremos llegado, ¿verdad? –le pregunto a Haredas, que está de pie a mi lado.  
−Te noto preocupada –dice él mirándome fijamente.  
−No estoy preocupada. Sólo nerviosa.  
Le quito el catalejo que tiene en la mano y vuelvo a mirar por él, como he estado haciendo todo el rato que llevamos en la playa. Allí está. Las burbujas no se ven, pero la forma de los manglares formando islas conectadas entre sí es inconfundible: Sabaody. Me pregunto si el resto estarán allí ya.  
−Yo sí que estoy preocupado por si te tiras al agua para ir nadando en cuanto nos acerquemos lo suficiente–dice Haredas.  
Le devuelvo el catalejo.  
−Nunca me iría sin despedirme –contesto sonriendo−. Y menos después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.  
Ambos le damos la espalda a la playa y caminamos de vuelta. Él me acompaña a casa, para que pase la que será mi última noche allí. Antes de irse, mira a la casa de enfrente.  
−Creí que volvería antes de que te fueras –me dice rascándose la cabeza−. Pensé que eráis amigos.  
G desapareció sin decir nada el día después de darme la vivre card y no ha vuelto a Weatheria en todo este tiempo.  
−No somos amigos –corrijo al anciano−. Sólo pasábamos el tiempo juntos a veces.  
−Bah, qué importa, él se lo pierde.  
−Bueno, creo que voy a revisar que no me dejo nada atrás y que el Clima Tact funciona correctamente antes de acostarme.  
− ¿Estoy a tiempo de hacerte desistir en que no lleves ese aparato infernal contigo? Nuestra ciencia no debería usarse como un arma…  
−Puedes intentarlo una vez más –le digo riéndome−. Pero la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma: no iré al Nuevo Mundo indefensa para que mis nakamas tengan que protegerme.  
Sacude la cabeza con resignación, me da las buenas noches y se aleja. Me quedo mirando cómo desaparece tras la curva del camino y vuelvo a contemplar la casa de G. Hay una pregunta a la que he estado dando vueltas todo este tiempo. ¿Le echaré de menos yo a él?  
Creo que ya tengo una respuesta.  
Cruzo la calle hasta su buzón y saco de mi bolsillo la cajita con el colgante que me regaló. Dentro he metido también su vivre card. La dejo dentro del buzón, junto a una breve nota escrita a mano.  
_Te lo habría devuelto aunque fuera el diamante más caro el mundo. Jamás dejaría mi sueño ni a mis nakamas por un ladrón que no entiende que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero.  
Supongo que no ha estado mal. Tu cordial vecina, Nami._  
Me alejo de la casa y noto cómo un cosquilleo que nada tiene que ver con G empieza a burbujear en mi interior. Voy a volver a ver a Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook. Sí, y también a Sanji. Al pensar en él me doy cuenta que la sensación es la misma que con los demás. Sonrío, ya no hay dolor. Mañana estaremos todos juntos.  
  
(Lejos, en otra isla de Grand Line)  
  
El sol se pone tras el horizonte, y el cigarrillo que tengo encendido se consume totalmente. Oigo cómo alguien se acerca hasta mí.  
−Has cumplido el trato, chico –dice Ivankov mirando hacia el mar en la misma dirección que yo−. Mañana mismo te daré un barco y una tripulación que te llevarán a Sabaody. Dale recuerdos a Luffy de mi parte.  
−Lo haré –contesto tirando el cigarrillo al agua.  
Aunque no estoy pensando en Luffy en ese momento. Ivankov se aleja sin decir nada más, pero yo permanezco mirando al mar un rato más.  
Nami, digo para mí mismo, vuelvo a ti otra vez. Y esta vez no dejaré que nada vuelva a separarnos.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la extensión del Time Skip, la verdad es que se me fue un poco de las manos ^^ Pero bueno, así se siente que realmente pasa mucho tiempo (no en vano son dos años)


	21. Sabaody III - Reunión

Me despido de Franky con la mano antes de abandonar la cubierta del Sunny. Es genial volver a estar en casa, aunque la mayoría de sus ocupantes no hayan aparecido todavía. Llegué a Sabaody hace dos días, y para mi sorpresa sólo fui la cuarta en aparecer. Zoro inexplicablemente llegó el primero hace una semana, Franky llegó después y Brook también está en la isla, aunque dando conciertos para su gira, de momento no lo hemos visto. Del resto, ni rastro.  
Hoy he decidido salir de compras porque tampoco hay demasiado que hacer en el barco. Franky se ha quedado revisándolo, como todos los días, y Zoro debió salir esta mañana temprano, porque no está en el Sunny.  
Miro al cielo y encuentro una nube concreta: Weatheria todavía sobrevuela Sabaody. “Haredas y el resto son demasiado sentimentales” pienso sonriendo. Antes de encaminarme al distrito comercial, me dirijo al manglar donde se ubica el bar de Rayleigh. Él y Shakky nos prometieron avisar en cuanto alguno de los nuestros apareciera, además de mandarlos directamente al barco, pero me puede la impaciencia. Luffy ha estado casi todo este tiempo entrenando con él, lo primero que hará al llegar a Sabaody sin duda será buscar a Rayleigh.  
Unos minutos después, llego al bar y cuando estoy a punto de entrar, oigo una voz conocida que proviene del interior.  
Sanji.  
Multitud de emociones me golpean como un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándome sin respiración. Alegría. Furia. Ternura. Tristeza. Amor. Dolor. Sí, sobretodo dolor. Aún sigue ahí, latente.  
Respiro hondo y consigo tranquilizarme y sobreponerme a todas. Una de las ventanas está abierta, de modo que se oye perfectamente la conversación que están teniendo en el interior. Sé que no debería, pero aun así me acerco más, asegurándome que no se me vea desde dentro.  
−… ayudó a Luffy en la batalla, aunque no llegué a hablar con él –oigo que dice Rayleigh.  
−Es un gran luchador –responde Sanji−. Entrenar con él me ha hecho mejorar mucho.  
Continúan hablando un rato de un tal Ivankov, no sé quién es. También oigo las voces de Duval y sus hombres, que se recuperan de sus heridas.  
Escucho accionarse un mechero seguido de Sanji expulsando el humo y me llega el olor característico de sus cigarrillos. Lo he visto tantas veces realizar aquella acción tan mundana que puedo visualizarlo con total claridad.  
− ¿Y qué hay de lo otro que te preocupaba? –pregunta Rayleigh en voz más baja, posiblemente para que únicamente Sanji pueda oírlo. Sin embargo, su voz aún me llega a mí también.  
− ¿Hmm?  
−Tu problema con la chica, que tan torturado te tenía hace dos años.  
¿Cómo ha dicho? Definitivamente no debería estar escuchando esto. No sólo porque no está bien, sino porque presiento que me hará daño irremediablemente. Pero no puedo evitar esperarme a escuchar la respuesta de Sanji.  
−Ah, eso –dice alegremente−. El momento de duda pasó. Ahora está todo claro.  
Un frío interior me recorre. Conozco aquella sensación, es el preludio de algo más doloroso. Me alejo del bar rápidamente antes de que empeore. He perdido totalmente las ganas de ir de compras, así que deambulo sin rumbo por la isla. No quiero volver al barco porque será el próximo sitio al que Sanji acuda, y quiero recomponerme antes de encontrármelo cara a cara.  
Sin querer, mis pasos me han llevado a un callejón que desemboca en el hotel donde nos alojamos hace dos años. Me quedo apoyada en la esquina, mirándolo y pensando. Tras el esfuerzo titánico que supuso enterrar todo lo que sentía por Sanji aún me quedaban dudas. Había una pequeña chispa de esperanza que pensaba que él seguiría sintiendo lo mismo… pero me alegro de no haberla avivado. Es evidente que siguió con su decisión hasta el final.  
El hotel está aún más decrépito que entonces, si eso es posible. Al contemplarlo vuelvo a recordar la última noche allí. Los recuerdos más dolorosos que me han atormentado estos dos años tuvieron lugar allí, igual que los últimos momentos a los que me aferré sin querer dejarlos ir. Noto cómo poco a poco todo se diluye y me invade la calma. Bien. Meteorología no es lo único que he aprendido estos dos años.  
Estoy a punto de irme cuando una figura en traje camina por la calle y se para delante del hotel a mirarlo también. A pesar de que está de espaldas a mí, me interno aún más en el callejón.  
¿Qué hace Sanji aquí? ¿Por qué no ha ido al Sunny directamente, como hicimos todos? ¿Es posible que, después de todo, él…?  
En ese momento pasan dos chicas por su lado y Sanji se gira rápidamente hacia ellas gritándoles halagos. Las chicas aprietan el paso y él se aleja del hotel, siguiéndolas. Me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo había empezado a salir del callejón e incluso había extendido un brazo hacia él para llamarlo.  
Qué tonta soy. “Ahora está todo claro” repite su voz en mi cabeza. Por supuesto que sí, pienso enfadada conmigo misma mientras me interno en el callejón de nuevo y me alejo del hotel. Está todo clarísimo.  
Después de caminar otro rato más, entro en una taberna de mala muerte. Veo que al fondo hay alguien con un sombrero de paja parecido al de Luffy. Últimamente hay mucha gente que los lleva, es curioso. Me siento en la barra y le pido un trago de algo fuerte al camarero.

  
Manglar 46. Este es el punto de encuentro. Por fin estamos todos a bordo del Sunny, a punto de partir y… con la marina pisándonos los talones. Bueno, casi todos. ¿¡Dónde están esos tres!? ¿Y por qué nunca podemos tener una partida tranquila de ningún sitio? Frunzo el ceño con fastidio, pero inmediatamente sonrío. Cómo lo he echado de menos.  
Usopp señala al cielo diciendo algo y rápidamente miro en la dirección que señala. Chopper vuelve al barco subido en esos pájaros extraños y acompañado de…  
− ¡Luffy! –gritamos todos a la vez en una mezcla de risas y lágrimas.  
Luffy nos responde gritando igualmente entusiasmado. Junto a él, Zoro también sonríe y… Sanji. Nuestros ojos se encuentran por un momento. Veo que pone una cara extraña justo antes de empezar a sangrar MUCHÍSIMO por la nariz. ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?  
Tras unos momentos de locura, por fin nos sumergimos en el océano. Es increíble, esta es la parte peligrosa de la travesía y ahora mismo hasta me tranquiliza hundirnos cada vez más y más.  
Conforme bajamos y admiramos el paisaje marino, empiezan a surgir las dudas sobre el recubrimiento del barco. Sanji me pide que les explique las instrucciones que Rayleigh ha dejado y al girarse a mirarme… vuelve a sangrar profusamente por la nariz. Con tanta fuerza que sale despedido del barco e incluso de la burbuja. ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA?  
El trayecto continúa igual de ajetreado que todos nuestros viajes. Nos aborda otro barco, un pirata sube al barco y nos amenaza, su propio barco huye… Sí, lo que en esta tripulación consideramos la normalidad.  
Mientras interrogamos a este tipo, Caribou, se dirige a mí lascivamente y me lanza una mirada que… Me recorre un escalofrío. “G”, pienso asqueada. También él me miraba así. Entonces Sanji le da una patada que lo deja casi inconsciente y me mira sonriendo… justo antes de salir volando de nuevo a causa del sangrado de nariz.  
Esa vez, sin embargo, no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa que nadie más ve. Sanji es un idiota, pero nunca me ha mirado como han hecho esos dos.

  
El barco se hunde poco a poco siguiendo el rumbo. Todos descansan en la cubierta mirando el paisaje y charlando animadamente. Yo me retiro a la pasarela que hay tras la biblioteca, en la popa del barco, y me apoyo para contemplar la inmensidad del océano. Un pequeño momento de paz.  
−Nami –dice una voz suave junto a mí.  
Doy un pequeño salto por el susto y veo a Sanji a unos pasos de distancia. ¿Cómo se ha acercado tan silenciosamente?  
−Sanji –contesto solamente, volviendo a mirar el océano.  
−No hemos podido hablar antes –se acerca hasta mí e imita mi postura apoyándose en la baranda−. Hola –sonríe.  
Y es esa sonrisa que sólo pone cuando estamos a solas. Mi sonrisa. Por instinto, me giro para asegurarme de que nadie más lo ha visto, pero entonces recuerdo que no hay nada que ver, porque ya no hay nada entre nosotros.  
− ¿Chopper ya te ha dejado levantarte? –pregunto con voz átona.  
−No me ha visto irme. Pero estoy bien, tampoco he perdido tanta sangre.  
Tengo que morderme la lengua para no soltar ningún comentario mordaz.  
−Quería pedirte perdón –dice poniéndose serio.  
No. No, no, no, es demasiado pronto, demasiadas emociones. Primero tengo que acostumbrarme a volver a verlo antes de lidiar con todos los sentimientos. Si no, me derrumbaré otra vez.  
− ¿Por no ser capaz de hablarme sin sangrar, como una persona normal haría, desde que has vuelto? –pregunto para desviar el tema.  
−Bueno, eso… estoy trabajando en ello.  
−Ya lo veo –digo dirigiendo una mirada a todas las fotos mías y de Robin que lleva colgadas alrededor del cuerpo.  
−Esto es el tratamiento de Chopper.  
−No, eso es un comportamiento inquietante y perturbador.  
− ¡Es un problema médico!  
Pongo los ojos en blanco y le doy la espalda, dispuesta a irme. Sanji me sujeta por el brazo y cuando me giro a mirarlo está serio. Serio de verdad.  
−Nami, no te vayas, por favor. Quiero decirte una cosa.  
¿“No te vayas, por favor”? Cómo se atreve a pedirme eso.  
Tengo ganas de pegarle, de gritarle que él se fue a pesar de mis súplicas, de preguntarle cómo pudo… Pero en lugar de eso vuelvo a enterrar todas esas emociones.  
Me calmo, y con el brazo que tengo libre bajo la cremallera de mi abrigo, dejando al aire mi torso únicamente cubierto por el bikini. Al ver eso, Sanji vuelve a sangrar por la nariz, aunque no tan fuerte como para salir disparado.  
−Ya lo suponía –comento sin emoción en la voz.  
Me zafo de su brazo de un tirón y me empiezo a alejar de él.  
−Me alegro de volver a verte, Sanji –le digo con una sonrisa educada y distante−. Igual que al resto.  
Vuelvo con Luffy y los demás, que gritan que nos acercamos a la corriente marina. No miro atrás para que Sanji no vea que le he mentido. No me alegro de verlo. Me duele verlo, igual que hace dos años. Maldita sea, creí que ya había borrado todo eso.  



	22. El beso

Sanji vuelve a reírse y yo le salpico agua con espuma a la vez que le chisto por enésima vez.  
−Ríete más bajito o despertarás al resto –le susurro girando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
−Lo siento, lo siento, es que nosotros también nos encontramos a ese extraño perro−zombie en la entrada de la isla y Luffy…  
Me recuesto contra su pecho, él me rodea con los brazos y continúa hablándome junto al oído. Dibujo espirales en el agua para formar más espuma mientras me concentro sólo en la voz suave de Sanji. El agua caliente, la espuma, su piel contra la mía… Es muy relajante, y lo agradezco después de todo lo ocurrido en ese espeluznante barco que acabamos de abandonar.  
Cierro los ojos y sigo escuchándolo hablar sobre todas las tonterías que Luffy y el resto hicieron en el cementerio con los zombies. Cuando termina su historia, se queda callado y empieza a darme besos en el cuello. Se me pone la piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo.  
− ¿Está enfriándose el agua? –me pregunta un poco preocupado.  
−Claro que no, tonto –le contesto sonriendo.  
Me giro completamente y me siento a horcajadas sobre él. La bañera de este barco nuevo es lo bastante grande para que quepan dos personas, aunque a nosotros nos sobra sitio. Sanji también sonríe antes de besarme y atraerme más hacia sí. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos y estoy a punto de dejarme llevar cuando ambos nos separamos a la vez y miramos la puerta, preocupados.  
− ¿Echaste el cerrojo, verdad? –le pregunto.  
−Claro. Y todos están dormidos.  
Nos quedamos unos segundos más mirándola, hasta que acabo encogiéndome de hombros.  
−Siempre podemos decir que te colaste a espiarme.  
− ¿Y que del susto te caíste desnuda encima de mí?  
−No, mejor que tú te caíste _dentro_ de mí –le digo a la vez que me muevo para que mi cuerpo se corresponda con mis palabras.  
Sanji ahoga un gemido y vuelve a besarme.  
  
Miro la insondable profundidad del océano a través de la ventana del baño del Sunny mientras me ducho. Maldita sea, yo sólo quería tomar un baño para relajarme después de todo lo ocurrido en la isla Gyojin, no que los viejos recuerdos volvieran a asaltarme.  
A veces sí que echo de menos aquellos momentos. Esa noche estuvimos en el baño hasta que el agua se enfrió, aunque ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta. Pero pocos días después de eso, llegamos a Sabaody…  
Sacudo la cabeza bajo el agua que cae de la ducha. Sí, eso es, tengo que centrarme en lo que pasó en Sabaody y todo lo que Sanji dijo e hizo. Tomó la decisión de acabar con todo lo que teníamos, y fue lo mejor para ambos… ¿no?  
Sí, sí lo es. Él ha vuelto siendo el mismo imbécil pervertido que cuando lo conocí y… Entonces revivo de nuevo toda la conversación con Jinbe. Cuando nos reveló que Arlong había formado parte de su tripulación… A pesar del agua caliente que me cae por todo el cuerpo, siento frío. No me gusta pensar en Arlong.  
Y Sanji lo sabe. Sabe cómo me encojo cuando mencionan su nombre y sabe cómo tiemblo cuando recuerdo algo de esa etapa de mi vida… Por eso le dijo a Jinbe que se suicidara por no haber impedido todo lo que aquel desgraciado nos hizo. Respiro hondo, con un pellizco en el estómago. Sanji sigue siendo un imbécil, sí, pero también sigue cuidando de mí. No de forma paternalista por ser una mujer sino…  
En ese momento llaman a la puerta y Chopper se asoma a preguntarme algo del rumbo. Deja la puerta entreabierta y oigo unos pasos en el pasillo. Ya sé lo que viene a continuación, así que cojo el Clima Tact y voy preparando una nube de relámpagos.  
  
Un rato después, Chopper se va y termino de darme un baño. Salgo de la bañera y me envuelvo en mi albornoz cuando vuelven a tocar a la puerta. Sé que ahora no es Chopper. Dudo por un momento si echar el cerrojo, pero acabo abriendo y me encuentro cara a cara con Sanji.  
Tiene el pelo encrespado y el rostro parcialmente negro a causa de la descarga eléctrica que se han llevado él y Brook. Entra al baño y cierra tras de sí.  
−Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por llamar esta vez –le digo con sarcasmo.  
−Lo siento –me dice con voz seria−. Quería hablar contigo y últimamente es muy difícil encontrarte sola así que…  
−Así que has venido con Brook a espiarme mientras me bañaba –completo la frase cruzándome de brazos, molesta.  
−No, no, de verdad que no. Venía yo sólo, pero él me vio y pensó que iba a… Tenía que disimular para que no sospechara, ¿no?  
Lo miro fijamente sin decir nada, entrecerrando los ojos.  
−Nami, escúchame, quiero decirte una cosa…  
−Te he echado de menos –lo interrumpo de pronto.  
Sanji se queda callado con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Empieza a sonreír poco a poco. Qué sonrisa tan bonita tiene, casi lo había olvidado. Casi.  
−No hablo de eso –puntualizo antes de que ninguno de los dos nos hagamos ilusiones−. Te he echado de menos como al…  
−Como al resto, claro –termina él desviando la mirada.  
Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.  
−Sí –continúo hablando−. He echado de menos todas las tonterías que hacéis, las discusiones estúpidas que tenéis, incluso que Brook y tú seáis unos pervertidos. Echo de menos ser amigos.  
Sanji sigue sin decir nada, sólo se mete las manos en los bolsillos y camina hasta la ventana para mirar la negrura del océano.  
− ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos en un baño a solas? –le digo, recordando nuestra última noche en Sabaody.  
−La situación no podría ser más diferente –contesta, y veo en el reflejo del cristal que sonríe con tristeza.  
−En realidad no. Llevabas razón en lo que querías decirme esa noche.  
− ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que tengo que decirte ahora? –me pregunta girándose y mirándome intensamente.  
−Porque no quiero volver a pasar por todo eso, Sanji –le digo con un hilo de voz. Trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta−. Casi me destruye una vez, y no sé si tendría fuerza para soportarlo de nuevo.  
Sanji continúa mirándome unos instantes más. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero la vuelve a cerrar. Respira hondo y se acerca hasta mí. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, me abraza. No de forma apasionada, como tantas otras veces en que me atraía hacia sí para que estuviéramos más cerca, sino suavemente.  
−Lo siento mucho –dice en voz baja−. Nunca quise hacerte daño.  
Se separa sin esperar respuesta y me besa suavemente.  
En la frente.  
Se aleja de mí y abre la puerta para salir, pero se gira antes de irse y dice:  
−Yo que tú no tardaría mucho en volver a cubierta. Quién sabe lo que Luffy y el espadachín estúpido pueden hacer sin que nadie los vigile.  
Me dedica una sonrisa y desaparece en el pasillo. Una sonrisa triste pero sincera. Yo también sonrío levemente cuando me quedo a solas y me acaricio la frente en el sitio donde me ha besado. No ha sido gracias al baño, pero sí que he conseguido relajarme finalmente.  



	23. Yo...

Contemplo cómo Luffy y el resto desaparecen tras una curva del camino de nubes. Me alegro de que no me haya tocado ir con ese equipo. Luffy puede ser muy impulsivo, y tampoco estoy segura de que el camino de nubes llegue a la orilla… Bah, seguro que no pasa nada, Zoro y Usopp pueden sacar a Robin y Luffy si caen al agua.  
Me hago una coleta porque el pelo empieza a pegárseme al cuerpo debido al sudor. Creo que es un buen momento para cartografiar la orografía de esta isla. A mi lado, Sanji se acerca y se ofrece a preparar un refresco para mí. Estoy a punto de responderle con fastidio, pero recuerdo nuestra última conversación en el baño.  
Le doy las gracias sonriendo y lo miro de reojo meterse en la cocina. Será un baboso pervertido, pero me gusta lo amable que es siempre cocinando y preparando aperitivos para todos. Hace dos años solía quedarme mirándolo cocinar cuando nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, se daba cuenta. Adoraba la expresión de absoluto éxtasis que pone cuando se deja llevar por las cosas que tanto ama.  
Sacudo la cabeza, ¿por qué estoy pensando esas cosas ahora? Voy a por mis cosas de dibujo. Mientras me siento a hacer un boceto a mano alzada, Franky se tumba bajo la sombrilla y Brook toca música relajante con el violín. Chopper se sienta a mi lado y me observa en silencio, preguntándome algo de vez en cuando.  
Hacer mapas me despeja la mente. Había echado de menos poder dibujar nuevas islas sobre el terreno. Una imagen de Sanji sonriendo acude de improviso a mis pensamientos y me sorprendo sonriendo yo también sin poderlo evitar. NO. ¡¿Pero qué me pasa?! Ya pasé por esto hace dos años. Pasamos por todo. La atracción, negación, el amor que reventó cuando no pudimos más… y finalmente el abandono. No. Nada de eso va a pasar de nuevo.  
Un suave ronquido me hace girar la cabeza hacia Chopper, que se ha quedado dormido en el suelo acolchado de la cubierta. Pobre, el calor lo afecta demasiado… Entonces reparo en algo: Brook ha dejado de tocar. Busco al esqueleto con la mirada y lo veo durmiendo exactamente igual que Chopper. Esto es demasiada coincidencia. Otro vistazo me confirma lo que sospechaba: Franky también está profundamente dormido.  
No puede ser casualidad. Me pongo en pie de un salto, dispuesta a avisar a Sanji cuando noto que me muevo muy lentamente y me pesan los párpados más de lo normal. Sea lo que sea que les ha pasado a mis nakamas, ahora me está pasando a mí. Tengo que avisar a Sanji, tengo que…  
Intento dar un paso pero mi cuerpo ya no responde. Noto cómo la copa de refresco entre mis dedos se resbala y mi visión se vuelve borrosa. Extiendo una mano impotente hacia la cocina. “No, por favor” suplico no sé muy bien a quién. “No me los arrebatéis de nuevo. No me apartéis de él otra vez…”.  
Todo se vuelve completamente oscuro y pierdo el conocimiento antes de llegar al suelo.  
  
Cuando recupero la consciencia, lo primero que pienso es que sigo en Weatheria. El reencuentro con Luffy y los demás y lo sucedido en la isla Gyojin sólo han sido un bonito sueño. No, no, no, tiene que haber sido real. No quiero volver a estar sola.  
−Nami –oigo que alguien me llama.  
Esa voz. Es la que siempre aparecía en mis sueños en Weatheria. ¿Sigo aquí entonces? Abro los ojos y la claridad me molesta. Consigo enfocar la mirada y distingo el rostro de Sanji sobre mí. Noto que me da ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla.  
−Nami –repite una y otra vez−. Despierta.  
−Sanji –consigo susurrar−. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
−No lo sé. Parece que nos durmieron en el barco y estamos encerrados.  
Tiene una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Conforme recupero el resto de mis sentidos soy consciente de la posición en que estamos. Sanji está sentado en el suelo de esta habitación metálica con la espalda contra la pared y yo estoy… descansando sobre su regazo. Tiene un brazo bajo mi cabeza que me hace de almohada y con el que me agarra el hombro.  
− ¿Sanji? –le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, empezando a cabrearme.  
− ¿Sí?  
− ¿Por qué me abrazabas mientras estaba inconsciente?  
Desvía la mirada. Parece un poco incómodo y culpable.  
−El metal está muy frío, y sólo llevas puesto el bikini…  
− ¿Y por qué no me has puesto tu chaqueta?  
Sanji tarda unos segundos en contestar. Más de los necesarios.  
−Me he despertado hace sólo unos momentos –contesta, todavía sin mirarme− y apenas tengo fuerzas para ponerme en pie. A duras penas he podido arrastrarte hasta mí.  
Entonces sí que me mira, y en sus ojos hay una angustia que no veía desde… desde aquella noche de hace dos años. Los dos sabemos que miente.  
−Pero ya me encuentro mejor –continúa diciendo−, así que lo mejor será que te pongas mi chaqueta…  
Empieza a levantarme con cuidado, pero lo agarro de la camisa.  
−No… −le digo en voz baja−. No me muevas, todavía me da vueltas la cabeza.  
Y los dos sabemos que esta vez soy yo quien miente. Vuelve a dejarme caer sobre su regazo. Mi mano sigue sujetando su camisa y noto su corazón latiendo bajo su pecho. Él lleva su mano libre hasta la mía y la separa de su camisa con cuidado. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y deja caer ambas sobre mi vientre desnudo. Noto calidez cuando me roza el dorso de su mano y el pulso se me acelera un poco.  
Miro alrededor para no pensar en eso y veo que Chopper y Franky están tendidos cerca de nosotros, aún inconscientes. No veo a Brook, pero al menos no estamos completamente solos.  
−No te preocupes –me dice Sanji mirando también a nuestros nakamas−. Aunque nos hubiesen separado a unos de otros, esta vez no habría sido como Sabaody. Luffy, Robin, Usopp y el imbécil están en la isla. Vendrían a buscarnos.  
Lo miro de nuevo. Cómo es posible que siga haciendo eso, cómo puede saber lo que estoy pensando sin que yo diga una palabra.  
−Han sido dos años horribles –digo con un nudo en la garganta−. Haredas y el resto se han portado muy bien conmigo, pero no me sentía tan sola desde los días con Arl…  
−Lo sé –me interrumpe antes de que diga el nombre completo.  
Noto una calidez interior. Nunca le he hablado mucho del tema porque prefiero no recordarlo, pero Sanji siempre ha parecido comprender cómo me sentía respecto a los días con la banda. Es casi como si él también hubiera pasado por lo mismo.  
−Yo he estado en el infierno, ¿recuerdas? –dice con tono dramático rompiendo el momento.  
Pongo los ojos en blanco, le suelto la mano y me incorporo hasta que nuestras cabezas quedan al mismo nivel.  
−Oh, por favor –le digo exasperada−. Te entrenó un comandante del ejército revolucionario, uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo. Tus chistes machistas y tránsfobos ya cans…  
−Fue un infierno porque estaba sin ti –vuelve a interrumpirme.  
Olvido lo que estaba diciendo. Me dirige una de sus miradas intensas, esas que me han perseguido durante dos años. Esas a las que todavía no soy inmune. Me aparto de él, asustada por volver a sentir cosas que no quiero.  
−Sanji, no…  
−Ya sé lo que piensas y lo respeto. Pero no pienso dejar que te aparten de mí otra vez sin decírtelo: separarme del resto fue malo, separarme de ti… Pensaba que quererte tanto era doloroso hasta que te perdí, entonces conocí el verdadero dolor.  
Sanji deja de mirarme y yo bajo la mirada al suelo.  
−Hay una cosa que me atormentó durante todo ese tiempo –musito en voz baja−. Si hubieras sabido que íbamos a separarnos tan repentinamente… −levanto la vista de nuevo y nuestros ojos se encuentran−. ¿Me habrías dejado de todas maneras?  
−Nami –me dice con voz apremiante−. Yo…  
−No, no me contestes por favor. Simplemente era un pensamiento que me atormentaba, y no podemos cambiar nada de lo que pasó. Es sólo que… Ojalá no te hubieras ido –digo finalmente, y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que aún me duele−. Separarnos fue duro, pero lo habría soportado mejor si hubiera sabido que todo seguiría igual cuando volviera a verte.  
Una lágrima que no puedo contener corre por mi mejilla. Me seco los ojos con furia. Sanji me agarra por los hombros y se acerca hasta que nuestros rostros quedan a pocos centímetros.  
−Escúchame bien –me dice con determinación−. Tendría que haberte dicho esto la primera vez en que te vi tras estos dos años. Yo… −abre mucho los ojos y su expresión cambia rápidamente−. Chopper –aclara antes de separarse abruptamente y ponerse en pie.  
Un segundo después, el reno despierta y entra en pánico tras la confusión inicial. Yo me siento con la espalda contra la pared. Al contrario de lo que Sanji ha dicho, no está fría. Chopper se queda a mi lado y Sanji empieza a darle patadas a la puerta, intentando abrirla.  



	24. La confesión

Hace tanto frío en Punk Hazard que se forma una pequeña nube de vapor cada vez que respiro. Estiro los brazos, apreciando el calor que da mi abrigo y vuelvo a apoyarme en la borda del Sunny. Ah, es agradable volver a estar en mi cuerpo. Nunca antes me había parado a apreciar la sensación tan maravillosa que es sentirme a gusto en mi propio cuerpo. Haber estado primero en el de Franky y luego en el de Sanji ha sido… bastante raro.  
Aunque no sabría decir cuál de las dos experiencias ha sido más extraña. Tener el cuerpo de Franky ha sido prácticamente como pilotar un robot, y acostumbrarme a moverme con el físico del carpintero, que es casi dos veces más grande que yo…  
Observo a Sanji en tierra, preparando una olla de estofado gigante para los marines y nuestros aliados piratas. No, sin duda fue más extraño ser él, porque es el cuerpo que mejor conozco después del mío propio. Mientras teníamos los corazones, las mentes (o lo que fuera) intercambiados no podía dejar de pensar en todas las veces que había besado, acariciado o mordido aquel cuerpo que de pronto controlaba yo.  
Frunzo el ceño, pensando cómo habrá sido a la inversa. Qué habrá hecho ese cocinero pervertido con mi cuerpo. “Difícilmente algo que no hubiera hecho antes decenas de veces” piensa la parte de mi mente que sigue disfrutando la sensación de controlar el cuerpo de Sanji. “Como si no se hubiera recreado una y otra vez en cada centímetro de piel besándolo, tocándolo, lamiéndolo… ”  
Quizá debería quitarme el abrigo y dejar que la nieve me caiga encima, es obvio que necesito enfriarme. Pero no dejo de mirar a Sanji, que en ese momento sonríe mientras sirve la comida. Pienso entonces en todo lo que ha pasado en el laboratorio y me invade una calidez totalmente distinta a la de antes.  
Sanji volviendo a salvar a los niños cuando se lo pedí; ayudando a ese extraño samurái sin tener ningún motivo, sólo porque sentía que era lo correcto; dándome su chaqueta sin pensárselo dos veces cuando salimos al exterior helado…  
En ese momento el cocinero mira en mi dirección, me ve y sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta, apoyo la cabeza en la mano y sigo observándole un rato más, sin pensar en nada.  
−Creí que ya habíais acabado con eso –me sobresalta una voz a mis espaldas.  
Me giro y veo a Robin acercándose y dejándose caer en la borda a mi lado.  
−No sé de qué hablas –contesto sonrojándome un poco.  
−Sanji y tú –dice sonriendo divertida−. Parecéis tan distantes desde que nos reencontramos en Sabaody que pensé que ya no había nada entre vosotros.  
−Robin, ¿seguro que estás bien? –le toco la fiebre fingiendo que tiene fiebre−. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan raras?  
Ella me mira fijamente sin perder la sonrisa.  
−Cómo puedes pensar que Sanji y yo hemos tenido algo alguna vez. Más quisiera ese idiota…  
Creo que Robin no ha parpadeado en todo este rato.  
−Ugh, está bien –asumo mi derrota−. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?  
−Empecé a sospechar algo en Water 7 –contesta ella apartando la mirada finalmente.  
“O sea, desde el principio prácticamente” pienso para mí.  
− ¿Tan evidente era? –le pregunto en voz baja, un poco avergonzada.  
−No, claro que no. Pero tú y yo compartimos cuarto. Me di cuenta de todas las veces que te escapabas de noche, no tengo el sueño tan profundo como los chicos.  
Sonrío aliviada, en parte porque sólo Robin sabe nuestro secreto, en parte porque sienta bien poder compartirlo con alguien. Empiezo a contarle a mi amiga toda la historia con Sanji desde que lo conocí sin dejarme detalles. Robin se ríe al oír mis ocurrencias hasta que llego a la parte de Sabaody, donde se pone seria y me pasa un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarme. Sonrío dándole las gracias.  
−No te preocupes −susurro−. Todo eso se acabó, ahora los dos hemos pasado página.  
−La forma en que lo mirabas hace un momento no dice eso.  
− ¿De qué forma lo miro? −me defiendo nerviosa−. No lo miro únicamente a él, sólo observaba a los niños y la estúpida pelea que hay entre piratas y marines… −acabo mascullando palabras ininteligibles y buscando de nuevo a Sanji con la mirada, aunque no consigo encontrarlo.  
Robin permanece en silencio durante un rato.  
−Han debido ser dos años muy duros para ti −me dice dándome otro apretón en el hombro.  
−No deberías ser tú quien dijera eso. Estuviste en un campo de trabajos forzados.  
−Bah −Robin mueve la mano quitándole importancia−. Estuve en sitios más malos antes de conoceros. A veces es peor el dolor que llevamos dentro que el que nos infligen desde fuera.  
Desvío la mirada y me encojo un poco, recordando el dolor que sentía mientras estaba en Weatheria.  
−Es normal que tengas miedo de que se te rompa el corazón de nuevo −añade Robin.  
−No quiero seguir sintiendo estas cosas −confieso, admitiendo de una vez que mis sentimientos por Sanji nunca han desaparecido totalmente−. Soy una estúpida. Él dejó claro hace dos años que no era buena idea y ha vuelto más mujeriego y pervertido que nunca, pero sé que no ha cambiado de opinión respecto a mí.   
−Nami, no creo que seas estúpida, pero sí eres la única que no se da cuenta de cómo te mira Sanji.  
Claro que me doy cuenta. Desde el primer momento en que estuvimos a solas en el Sunny, pero no pienso hacerme ilusiones otra vez.  
−Lo más irónico de todo es que llegué a pensar que ya no sentía nada por él, y bastó el segundo en que volví a verlo para que todo regresara como un vendaval.  
−El amor nunca se desvanece por completo.  
− ¿Desvanecerse? −resoplo con sarcasmo−. Claro que no se desvaneció, tuve que luchar por echarlo a patadas o quedarme rota para siempre.  
−Siempre has sido una superviviente. Admiro que pudieras con todo eso tú sola.  
Me rasco el cuello, un poco incómoda y culpable. No sé si es buena idea contárselo a Robin… Bah, a la mierda, es Robin. Le confiaría mi vida, y nadie guarda secretos mejor que ella.  
−Yo no… −empiezo a decir despacio− no estaba sola.  
−Bueno, claro, estaban contigo todos esos ancianos de los que nos has hablado…  
−Hubo otro hombre.  
Robin se calla de pronto y al momento ríe por la sorpresa. Me noto más ligera según le voy hablando de G. Necesitaba con urgencia desahogarme con alguien. Cuantas más cosas le cuento más frunce el ceño, aunque no parece juzgarme a mí sino a él.  
−Menudo imbécil −sentencia cuando termino.  
−No lo sabes bien. Pero cuando estaba con él no pensaba en Sanji. Y no pensar en Sanji era un respiro que necesitaba de vez en cuando.  
En ese momento oímos un ruido detrás de nosotras y las dos nos giramos de un salto. El corazón se me para cuando veo al cocinero allí, con dos platos de sopa que acaba de dejar en la mesa que tenemos en cubierta.  
La vida de una pirata implica estar en peligro de muerte muchas veces, pero creo que nunca he deseado más morirme por propia voluntad que en este momento. Sanji está serio, con una expresión indescifrable y la mirada sombría.  
−Os he traído algo de comida antes de que los demás se lo terminaran todo −dice con voz átona.  
Robin nos mira alternativamente unos segundos, entonces le da las gracias, coge su plato y comenta que se va a comer con el resto Sanji y yo nos quedamos a solas. No sé qué decirle, y parece tan abatido que tengo el impulso de acercarme a él y abrazarlo. Pero no lo hago.  
−Perdón por escuchar vuestra conversación, no era mi intención −me dice antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.  
−Sanji, espera −lo llamo dando un paso hacia él−. ¿Qué… qué has oído? −quizá todavía pueda arreglarlo.  
Se detiene y enciende un cigarro, aunque no se vuelve.  
−Nada que debiera saber, por lo visto −contesta con voz cortante.  
Gira un poco la cabeza y veo que su cara es una máscara de amargura. No puedo evitar que eso me empiece a cabrear.  
−No tienes derecho a enfadarte sólo porque haya estado con otro −le espeto con furia.  
−Eso me da igual, no eres mía y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si estoy cabreado con alguien es conmigo mismo, porque la cagué hace dos años y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que te he perdido.  
Una parte de mí quiere gritarle la verdad: que no me ha perdido, que nunca lo hará. Pero la parte que aún sigue dolida y enfadada se impone.  
−Te supliqué que no te fueras, te rogué que te quedaras conmigo −me acerco completamente a él, lo agarro del brazo y lo obligo a girarse hacia mí bruscamente. No me mira, mantiene la cabeza gacha−. Tú no me perdiste: te largaste.  
− ¿Me crees si te digo que si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar no lo habría hecho? ¿Que me habría quedado contigo, apurando hasta el último segundo juntos?  
Permanece con la vista clavada en el suelo todo el tiempo.  
−Ese es el problema −le digo con la voz quebrada−. No conoces el futuro, Sanji. Lo que sí sabías es que me estabas destrozando el corazón. Y eso no puedo perdonártelo, por mucho que aún te quiera.  
Al oír eso levanta la cabeza rápidamente y me mira.  
−Nami… −intenta agarrarme por los brazos, pero me alejo un paso antes de que lo haga.  
−No −niego con la cabeza−. Sé lo que vas a decir, pero hay cosas que están tan rotas que simplemente no pueden arreglarse.  
Le doy la espalda y me voy caminando rápido. Tengo tanta prisa por alejarme de él antes de echarme a llorar que no me doy cuenta de que mis pasos me han llevado a la biblioteca. Cierro la puerta y dejo caer la espalda contra ella. Consigo aguantar las lágrimas, lo que es casi un milagro, y respiro hondo para tranquilizarme.  
Ya que estoy aquí, aprovecharé para darme un baño, quizá eso ayude a tranquilizarme. Subo la escalera que lleva al piso de arriba, cierro con pestillo la puerta y mientras se llena la bañera repaso mentalmente todo lo que acaba de pasar.  
En Weatheria nunca pensé que volver a ver a Sanji sería tan doloroso, pero me siento orgullosa de cómo lo he manejado todo. He conseguido no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y mantener mi decisión de no volver a repetir los errores de hace dos años.  
Cuando la bañera se llena por completo, cierro el grifo y meto un pie. Entonces veo que tengo una gran mancha negra en la pierna. No, un momento, no es una mancha sino algo escrito. Y es la letra de Sanji. Sorprendida, me siento en el borde de la bañera sin dejar que me llegue agua al muslo y empiezo a leer.  
_Es muy raro estar escribiendo esto en tu pierna con tu propia mano. Sé que no me creerás, pero por mucho que bromee sobre lo que me gusta estar en tu cuerpo, lo prefiero cuando eres tú quien lo tiene, porque me gusta tanto precisamente porque es parte de ti.  
Creo que me estoy desviando, pero es que he tenido que quedarme medio desnudo (o desnuda, no sé), tú piel es muy suave y tienes unas piernas de escándalo._  
Sonrío al leer eso porque prácticamente puedo oírlo hablando en mi mente.   
_Nami, necesito decirte una cosa. Y la estoy escribiendo en tu pierna porque tienes que saberla cuanto antes, y últimamente no consigo hablar contigo. Te he echado tanto de menos estos dos años que creí que me volvería loco. Sé que no tengo derecho a decírtelo pero… te quiero. Te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi sonreír sinceramente a pesar de haber vivido casi toda tu vida en un infierno. Te quiero cada vez que me haces reír inesperadamente. Te quiero porque cuando estoy cerca de ti siento que brilla el sol, aunque a nuestro alrededor se desate una tempestad. Te quiero tanto que no sé cómo fui tan idiota de abandonarte ni por un solo segundo._  
Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas sin control desde hace rato, y no sabría decir si es de dolor o de felicidad.  
_No hay suficientes disculpas en el mundo que pueda pedirte. Y entendería que jamás me perdonaras. Pero, aun así, tengo que decirte esto: volví._  
¿Qué?  
_Volví._  
Siento que mi mundo se tambalea hasta que el suelo desaparece bajo mis pies. Y al momento, la verdad cae por su propio peso. Ahora todo encaja.  
_Esa mañana me fui creyendo que hacía lo correcto, y me di cuenta enseguida de que sólo era un estúpido pensando que podría llegar el día en que fuera feliz sin ti. Así que volví. Volví a por ti._  
Claro que volvió. Maldita sea, cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. Cómo no me he dado cuenta en todo este tiempo, en estos dos años. Estaba tan cegada por el dolor que no podía ver la realidad.  
_No puedo asegurarte que nunca más vaya a comportarme como un idiota, pero te prometo esto: siempre volveré a por ti._  
Me levanto y empiezo a vestirme de nuevo apresuradamente. El agua de la bañera se ha enfriado sin tocarla, pero no me importa. Bajo las escaleras a trompicones y salgo al exterior. No me había dado cuenta de que ya ha oscurecido. El resto sigue en la orilla con la fiesta… y veo en la cubierta la luz que sale de la cocina.  
− ¡Sanji! −grito sin importarme que alguien me oiga.  
Desciendo los escalones que me separan de la cocina y abro la puerta con urgencia.  
−Sanji −repito.  
El cocinero no deja de lavar los platos y me mira, todavía con la misma expresión de amargura con que lo dejé hace un rato.  
− ¿Qué pasa? −pregunta entre dientes, sin quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca.  
−Volviste −le digo con la respiración entrecortada, en parte por la carrera apresurada y en parte por la emoción contenida.  
Permanece observándome sin que su semblante cambie un ápice. Sin decir nada, vuelve a abrir el grifo y sigue lavando los platos.  
−Volvist…  
−Eso no cambia nada −me interrumpe−. Tú lo has dicho: hay cosas que no pueden arreglarse.  
−No, yo me equivocaba: eso lo cambia todo. Si hubiera sabido que volviste...  
−Saber que volví no cambiará los dos años que pasaste creyendo que no lo hice. No borrará ese dolor, nada lo hará.  
Termina de enjuagar una sartén, se seca las manos y se baja las mangas de la camisa. Coge su chaqueta de encima de la mesa y se la echa al hombro con una mano.  
−No debería haber escrito esa carta −añade−. Lo que ha pasado antes es lo que siempre he querido evitar: discusiones y resentimientos entre compañeros de tripulación.  
Se acerca hasta mí y cuando pasa por mi lado me pone la mano libre en el hombro.  
−Créeme, esto es lo mejor para todos −dice antes de salir y dejarme sola.  
Noto que me invade un frío glacial que apenas me deja pensar. Pero no es doloroso, sino extrañamente relajante. Supongo que esta vez no me quedan lágrimas que derramar o un corazón que romperse.   
  



End file.
